Up In Flames
by Nek29
Summary: Paring ZukoOC. Follows the original storyline of the show. Mainly focused on Zuko, plus original character. Romance, adult language, themes, so on and so forth. Enjoy :D
1. Writer's Note

I'm not taking this story down, but I'm going back through and fixing all the mistakes and adding on and making it a fuller story. This started out as just a past time I worked on when I got bored, but I started really liking this story so I'll be working on it a bit more now. And thank you to everyone that reviewed and favorited.

Also, don't own Avatar the Last Airbender, if I did, the next season would already be out.

And before you read on, please enjoy this fantastic clip on why Zuko will be the next fire lord.

http://go-devil-dante. deviantart. com/art/Avatar-Zuko-the-fire-lord-58128768


	2. Prologue

The small girl struggled to keep her eyes open, her sleepy frame being carried off in the safety of her mother's arms beneath the veil of nightfall. Her mother had tried to awaken her daughter, but was unsuccessful, leaving her to carry her child to the waters edge. The water tribe woman's tryst with the fire nation soldier eleven years ago had resulted in the birth of Vega.

She thought she would never see the man again; however he had come to seek her out months before, and found out about their love child. Azumi; Vega's mother, had finally told her about her father Kei, the fire nation soldier she had saved which resulted in a short lived forbidden affair. Kei had worked his way through the ranks and was now second in command to General Iroh. He now had the established respect within the fire nation to safely bring his daughter across seas.

Vega had never been outside of the southern water tribe and had a very weak bond to her paternal father. The cold waves crashed against the rocky beach as Azumi met with Kei, reluctantly handing the bundled up child into the arms of her father. Kei assured Azumi nothing would befall their daughter, and he would return her safely to the water tribe in a months time. Vega's sleep hazed gaze rested on her father's soft smile before her eyes shut again. The young girl wouldn't awaken again until morning.

Widened ice blue eyes searched around the room frantically as she tried to recall where she was. She could practically hear her own heartbeat in her ears as her gaze locked on the large fire nation emblem stitched across a piece of fabric hung against the wall. It was only then she remembered her mother telling her she was to go with her father for a month. That it was just as important for her to learn about the fire nation blood that flowed through her as much as the water nation did.

Her rock tight grip on the bed sheet finally loosened as her father knocked on the steel door of the navy ship. She weakly responded, allowing him entrance as the door opened, iron hinges creaking before the door shut with a light slam behind the large man.

"It's good to see you're awake, Vega."

He lowered himself to sit atop the edge of the small bed, his broad hands resting on his knees as she nodded softly.

"We should arrive back within the fire nation borders in about a week's time. I'm sorry I wasn't able to retrieve you during daylight, but this war is messy business. It makes things complicated. But these are things you shouldn't trouble your mind with."

Vega was unsure how to respond. She had mixed feelings about the war, and the fire nation and even her father. She had heard the horror stories that the fire nation had caused. Vega would have thought herself to simply be a water child if it were not for her coal black hair and pale complex; something not seen amongst the tanned brown haired people of the southern tribe. It would seem the only thing she had inherited from her mother were her large ice blue eyes.

Despite his heritage, her father seemed like a kind man. The young girl finally took the time to study his face, noting his bushy black eyebrows, deep russet eyes and a nose that looked much like her own, having the same slope and slightly upturned end, giving him a larger, what her mother had called 'button nose'. His face was cleanly shaven, his long jet black hair pulled into the signature ponytail at the top of his head. His thin lips were still pressed in a light smile as he gazed down at his daughter.

"If you like, I can show you around the ship? I may even be able to talk the stubborn captain into letting you steer for a bit."

A wide smile grew across the young girl's full lips as she quickly agreed; eagerly hopping out of the bed as she noticed her clothes had been changed to that of fire nation garbs. She looked around for a moment, easily spotting the blue and white signature clothes of her people. She hesitated for a moment, staring down at the crimson and black fabric that incased her body before glancing up at her father's patient face. Smiling faintly she trailed after him, slowly accepting her new found blood.

The next week was spent with the girl's constant curiosity and growing courage tormenting everyone on board; especially the captain. Her father however, simply got hardy laughs out of her antics and the irritation it caused his crew. She had accidentally caught fire to the chef's oven when she attempted to help him prepare the food, caused four men to fall over board when she decided to do unscheduled mopping of the deck with extra soap, and infuriated the captain when she 'barrowed' his coat for the day; just to name a few things.

"Vega! Come here!"

Vega quickly ran to the top deck as she was called to her father's side, obediently staring up at the Colonel as he pointed out across the ocean, her gaze following his hand as the fire nation came into view. His large hand rested on her shoulder as he proudly showed off his home land to his only flesh and blood.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation my daughter."

Vega nervously smiled as they approached the heart of the Fire Nation. As they disembarked, she instinctively took hold of her father's hand, her iron tight grip a sign of her excited, but anxious feelings. They were welcomed guests in Fire Lord Azulon's palace, Colonel Kei being a distinguished member of the military and close friend of General Iroh. But it wasn't twenty minutes after they arrived, before she was torn from her father's side and put in the care of Princess Ursa so her father could attend to his military duties. Kei ran his fingers quickly over the top of his daughter's head, prying her grip from his arm as he reassured her he would be back to get her at the end of the day. Princess Ursa was able to put Vega's separation anxiety at ease; the young woman taking the girl's hand and leading her out to the gardens. Their introduction had been brief, as her father was in a hurry to attend his meetings; Vega had had to ask the older woman's name once more, having not caught it the first time it was said to her.

"Come now, I'll introduce you to my son Zuko. You're about his age. My daughter Azula and her friends Mai and Ty Lee should be around here somewhere as well. I'm sure they'd be happy to have you play with them."

Vega lightly clutched Ursa's hand as they walked through the gardens, her wide ice blue eyes taking in the unfamiliar settings. The pair came across Zuko first; the young boy smiling and jumping to his feet to happily greet his mother. Leaning down, Ursa rested a delicate hand on each child's shoulder. Looking between the two of them, she introduced them to one another.

"Zuko, this is Vega. She's one of your uncle's dear friend's, Colonel Kei's only daughter. This is her first time visiting the fire nation so I'm trusting you to make sure she gets settled in."

Zuko smiled and nodded politely, offering his hand out toward Vega as she shyly glanced between his face and his extended hand.

"Its nice to meet you! Welcome to the fire nation."

"Thank you.."

Vega timidly took his hand, his firm grip shaking her entire arm before he let go.

"Do you want to feed the turtle ducks with me?"

Vega grinned, nodding eagerly as he took her hand more gently than before and led her over to the pond he was previously sitting at. She had never seen them before, her ice blue eyes peering down at them curiously. Zuko placed a handful of feed into her palms before demonstrating for her how to do it.

"See, like this."

Vega mimicked his movements, tossing the treats into the water as the turtle ducks happily ate them. Princess Ursa smiled softly, quietly making her way back toward the palace, leaving the two to play.

"So, how come you have blue eyes?"  
"What do you mean..?"

"Everyone in the fire nation has brown or gold. How come yours are blue?"

"Oh…Well, I was born in the southern water tribe. My mother is a water bender."

"If your mom is a water tribeswoman then how did your parents meet?"

"My mother told me she found him wounded and left for dead when he was just a soldier. She healed him and they fell in love, but he had to leave to go back to the fire nation. I only met him a few months ago, when he came back looking for my mother."

"Oh…"

Silence befell the two adolescences as they quietly continued to feed the turtle ducks. Vega finally broke the silence as she looked over at Zuko.

"Is that bad?"  
He paused, staring down at his reflection in the water. He was too young to know if that was okay or not. He hadn't ever heard of such a thing before.

"I don't know…I guess not, if my grandfather is okay with you being here."

Vega nodded, giving the little creatures the rest of the feed she had before dusting off her hands, resting them in her lap as her eyes followed the movements of the small creatures. She hoped she wouldn't cause her father to get in trouble. Zuko finally stood up, offering her his hand.

"Come on; let's go get something to eat."

Vega took his hand, nodding as he helped her up; the pair heading back toward the palace before they were stopped by Azula.

"Hey Zuzu. Who's your girlfriend?"

"Don't call me that Azula. And she's not my girlfriend; she's Colonel Kei's daughter."

"Whatever."

Azula snickered with a light shrug, going back to playing with her two friends as Zuko took Vega's wrist and continued making his way pack inside. From the name he called her; Vega assumed that was his sister, the daughter Ursa had mentioned to her, and her two friends. The look in Azula's eyes gave her an uneasy feeling she tried to ignore as she briskly walked to keep up with a now annoyed Zuko.

The next few weeks went the same for the most part. She would spend the morning and evenings with her father, and the afternoon with Zuko and Azula. Watching them practice their firebending or playing games with them. Vega's timid demeanor made her a prime target for Azula's cruel tendencies. One such instance occurred on a day Ty Lee brought up marriage. Zuko had been busy with his personal firebending lessons; which had left Vega to spend the afternoon with his younger sister and her friends.

"What kind of man do you want to marry Azula?"

"Marry? I am going to be the first Fire Lady in history. Only the strongest firebender would be lucky to be at my side."

Ty Lee giggled, spinning around to face Mai.

"What about you Mai? Or do you want to marry Zuko!"

Mai blushed faintly with a soft scowl, turning her head the other way. Bouncing over to Vega's side, Ty Lee then asked her the same question. But before Vega could answer, Azula cut her short.

"Please, don't bother asking her Ty Lee. No man would ever marry an ugly mixed blood girl like her. All that's in her future is growing old with a bunch of pygmy pumas to keep her company."

The trio giggled uncontrollably as Vega's eyes filled with tears, the young girl turning on her heel and running back through the gardens, passing Zuko and his mother as she escorted him back from his lessons. Zuko stopped, looking back over his shoulder while Princess Ursa looked toward the three girls, demanding to know what happened. Ty Lee confessed to Azula calling Vega an ugly half breed; Azula quickly retorting that Vega was too sensitive; that if she had been of full fire nation blood it wouldn't have happened. Zuko glared at his sister before turning on his heel and running after Vega. Ursa took a firm hold on her daughter's wrist, yanking her toward the palace angrily as she declared they were going to have a long talk. Zuko finally caught up with Vega; the young girl crying against her knees by the pond as the turtle ducks peered over at her in confusion as to why she wasn't feeding them. Zuko hesitated before slowly sitting down at her side, now unsure of what to say.

"…You shouldn't listen to Azula, she always lies about everything."

The only response the young prince was given was soft sniffling as she continued to hug her knees. He was silent for a few more seconds before he finally cleared his throat.

"And…If it helps, I think you're really pretty."

Vega paused before slowly lifting her head, her small hand wiping away the tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. She finally looked over at him, Zuko's eyebrows knitting somewhat at the pathetic look on the girl's face.

"You do?"

"Y-yeah."

He cleared his throat again as she smiled lightly, the pair blushing and looking down at the water. She had developed a crush on Zuko in the few weeks she'd been there. And as much as she missed her mother and her home, she was reluctant to leave. But that day finally came, even though she pleaded with her father to let her stay, just a little longer.

"Vega, you don't know how happy it makes me to know you love being here so much, but I made a promise to your mother that I would return you safely in a month. You understand don't you?"

Vega blinked away her tears, nodding her head as her father pulled her into his strong embrace. He promised her he'd come back for her in another few months, but he had important tasks to uphold as colonel of the fire nation's army.

The next morning they were to embark back to sea to take her home. Zuko met her outside the palace, a soft frown pressed against the young prince's lips.

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes. My dad said he'd bring me back in a few months though!"

Vega smiled, trying to keep her tone upbeat in attempt to hide the sorrow she felt from having to leave. Zuko nodded with a faint smile before Azula showed up.

"Oh, leaving so soon? What happened? Is your father too ashamed to keep you around any longer?"

"Shut up Azula!"

Zuko snapped at his sister as she snickered, Vega doing her best to ignore the fire nation's princess's harsh tongue. Ursa was the last to join them as she hugged Vega goodbye.

"I'll miss you little one. You're always welcome here."

"Maybe you and Zuko can come visit the southern water tribe!"

"Yes, maybe one day we can. I would like that."

Giving the young girl one last hug, Vega's father called for her so they could leave for the ship. Biting her lower lip softly, her gaze shifted between the royal family, and her father before she finally ran over to Zuko, nearly knocking the prince down in a vigorous hug. A surprised Zuko was slow to respond, giving her a soft squeeze before she pulled away, planting a quick kiss on his cheek and running off after her father, leaving the flustered prince behind. She didn't know it then, but that would be the last she would see of Zuko for a very long time.

Vega seemed to do nothing but prattle on for days about all the things she saw while in the fire nation, her patient mother listening to her tales. Azumi giggled softly as she cut in with a jesting reply.

"Is this young prince Zuko in ALL of your stories, Vega?"

Vega blushed, sticking her tongue out at her mother before they both laughed. Azumi was glad Vega had had such a pleasant experience in the fire nation. She would have been lying if she had said she wasn't worried.

"Dad said he'd come back in a few months so I can visit there again!"

"Did he now?"

"Mhm. That's okay right!"

"We'll see."

Vega bunched up her face in a weird expression of unhappiness before smiling again and going back to her stories. Life in the water tribe hadn't changed at all. Vega eagerly awaited her father's return, but in his stead came a letter. Vega quickly untied the red ribbon around the scroll, opening it up to read the contents. Her expression darkened however when her father wrote that he wouldn't be coming back. General Iroh's son had been killed in battle and the grief caused Iroh to fail in his mission to overthrown Ba Sing Se. Shortly after, Fire Lord Azulon met his demise and Iroh's younger brother had taken his place as the new fire lord. Kei went on to write that it was no longer safe for her to be in the Fire Nation, as he did not trust Fire Lord Ozai.

Vega tried to wipe away her tears before she threw the scroll against the ground, only to have it picked up and read by her mother. With a soft sigh she pulled Vega into her arms. Azumi was angry with herself, for allowing her daughter to get attached to Kei. She knew with him being fire nation, it would only leave her heartbroken; much like it had her, years ago. Vega came to terms with the fact that she would probably never see her father again.

The fire nation raided their tribe shortly after, killing many in the process. Vega's mother was one of the fallen, Azumi having used her last moments saving her child's life. After the fire nation soldiers were driven out, the tribe tried to pick up the pieces of the devastation left behind. Fear and rumors began to spread through the tribe's people that Vega put them at unnecessary risk. That her father offered them no protection from the fire nation's attacks. It was then, that Vega was exiled from the southern water tribe.

The young girl was lost in a swirl of emotion. Pain from the loss of her mother, the betrayal of her people, and the loss of trust in her father. She was on her own now, forced to try to take care of herself. She managed to find a way to the earth kingdom and settled down in Omashu. She was taken in by an older couple who had lost their only child to the fire nation.

Five years passed as the young girl blossomed into a head-strong teenager. The war continued to steadily increase over time. She had heard rumors of Zuko's disgrace and exile by his father. But she never could confirm it. And she had completely dismissed the rumors of the Avatar having returned. That was, until he showed up in Omashu. And of course the resulting damage caused by him using the mail route as a slide. It wasn't weeks after Aang and company left, that the fire nation raided Omashu. And their kooky king had simply surrendered without a fight. But Vega lost another set of parents in yet another raid. But she couldn't believe her eyes when the General's family came to live there, Mai was his daughter. Vega left Omashu and set out for Ba Sing Se. If there was anywhere that would be safe from the fire nation, the earth kingdom capital was her last hope.


	3. Chapter 1

Crescent moon bay? The merchant nodded before handing Vega the map she requested. If that was the safest way to get to Ba Sing Se, then that was where she'd go. Though as she was on her way out of the small town, a poster caught her attention. There were quite a few wanted posters scattered against the board, but it was the one of the retired General Iroh and his fugitive nephew Zuko that had her interest. Ripping it from the wall she examined it further. Then it was true. The scarred banished prince was a literal term. She sighed his name softly; her thumb rubbing over the painting of his marked face before she folded the piece of paper and tucked it away in her blouse.

She traveled for days before finally arriving at the hidden route. She was amazed at how many refugees were headed to the earth kingdom's capital. She would forget sometimes, how horribly the fire nation wrecked the lives of the world, when she traveled alone for so long. Making her way through the line, she finally got to the front desk, worried eyes peering up at the elderly woman.

"One ticket please.."

"Passport."

"Excuse me?"

"You need a passport to get a ticket."

"But I don't have a passport!"

"No passport. No ticket."

"But I-!"

"NO passport, NO ticket! Do I need to call security?!"

Vega glanced over her shoulder at the man holding the platypus bear on a leash. Shaking her head, she turned and left the desk in defeat. She had to get to Ba Sing Se. Her thin brows furrowed in frustration as she looked through all the people gathered there. The next ship was preparing to leave and she had to find a way onto that ferry. Fighting against all her morals, she stole a ticket and boarded the last ship just before it left. She tried to comfort herself by telling herself surely the person she stole the ticket from would be able to get another. It wasn't like she had taken their passport as well. She ignored the remaining guilt as she settled herself down against the side of the boat, peeking over the edge slightly at the setting sun. Half the battle was won now she supposed.

She had drifted off to sleep until a nudge of her shoulder jolted her awake. Groggily looking around, squinted eyes landed on a bowl of food that was being offered to her. Blinking faintly, she hesitated before taking it, glancing up to see the young man offering it to her.

"Hey. Eat up; we went through a lot of trouble to get this."

We? What was he talking about? Who was this boy? And why was HE giving her food instead of the staff of the ferry. She looked down at the food before murmuring her confused 'thank you'.

"Are you traveling alone?"

She paused before nodding, taking a small bite before wincing and swallowing quickly as she opened her mouth.

"Too hot!"

She had been very hungry. Travel life didn't quite go too well for her as finding and catching food was not a strong point of hers. He chuckled faintly, telling her to be more careful before offering to let her stay with his group until they got to Ba Sing Se.

"It's not too safe for a young water tribe girl to be on her own."

"I suppose not having to eat alone would be nice. How did you know I was from a water tribeswoman?"

"I met a girl with those clothes before, that's where she was from. I just put two and two together. I'm Jet by the way."

"Oh I see…Its nice to meet you."

Smiling softly she stood up, carrying her food as she followed Jet back over to the small circle of people he was traveling with. She was mildly curious what girl he had met before. It was uncommon for the water tribe's people to ever leave their home land, but the look of mild regret upon mentioning the mystery girl made her not want to pry. Vega did her best to hide the look of the utter shock that filled her upon seeing Zuko and Iroh sitting comfortably amidst the small group.

"Guys, this is…Actually, what is your name?"

Think quickly, think quickly. She doubted Zuko would recognize her, but the name, he might. And it was even more possible that Iroh would catch the familiarity of it first. She couldn't let on that she knew them, not in front of all these people, people that didn't know, that couldn't have known they were fire nation and wanted. As her eyes landed on Iroh's cup of tea, she blurted out the first name that came to mind.

"Jasmine."

"Pretty name. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I'm going to finish passing out the food."

Nodding she sat down, awkwardly staring down at her food with eyes as wide as saucers as her stomach suddenly felt like it was doing flips. She tried not to grip the bowl so hard as Iroh began to speak to her.

"Jasmine? You know that is one of my most favorite teas. It is most fitting for a lovely girl such as you."

Vega managed to squeak out a thank you. But her face couldn't have turned any more red as Iroh nudged his nephew's arm expectantly; the young prince reluctantly putting in his two cents.

"Yeah it's a nice name."

Iroh looked slightly disappointed though that he had commenting on her name instead of how pretty she was. Some days, he thought it hopeless to try to set his nephew up. She ate as quickly as she could, all of the boys staring at her in awe as she nearly swallowed it all in one bite to be able to leave quickly. After she finished eating, she hurriedly said goodnight and made her way back to her previous spot, despite Iroh's offer that she was welcome to stay with them. Zuko eyed her suspiciously but his calculating mind was put to a full halt as Iroh said she must have thought Zuko was cute and too shy to say anything.


	4. Chapter 2

They finally arrived at the last stop before taking the train into Ba Sing Se. But yet again, she was faced with a dilemma. She still needed a passport.

"Passport."

"I…it was stolen on the ferry."

"Then I'm afraid I can't give you a ticket."

"But that's not-!"

"There you are!"

Vega paused, turning around only to see a calm Iroh and a confused Zuko walking toward her. She watched as Zuko leaned down to his uncle's ear with a most displeased expression as his angry hushed voice asked him what he was doing. But his uncle only continued to display his happy demeanor and close the gap between them and the young woman.

"My apologies we took so long, were you able to get the tickets?"

"And just who are you?"

Iroh smiled his big grin as he handed the woman their passports.

"So. Mr. Li and Mr. Mushy is it?"

"Its pronounced Mushi."

"You telling me how to do my job?"

"No no, but may I just say you're like a flower in bloom, your beauty is intoxicating."

"You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome. Rawr. Welcome to Ba Sing Se. But that still doesn't let HER in."

Vega looked a bit disturbed at what had just happened. Zuko just looked down right sickened as the pair was left in dumbfounded silence only to watch in horror as his charade continued.

"You see, this is my nephew's bride to be, but tragically, she was preyed upon while we were sleeping and her passport was stolen. Surely a most devastatingly beautiful woman such as you knows what its like to be in love. And how heartbreaking it would be to be torn apart from the one you want to spend the rest of your life with."

The in reality, not so beautiful woman's gaze rested on Vega and Zuko as they had completely blank expressions, not even beginning to know how to respond to that. Vega knew it would take a bit more convincing though. Without giving it another thought she threw her arms around Zuko, she nearly knocked him over in the process.

"It's true! I couldn't bear to spend a day away from my snugglepuffs!"

"Snugglepuffs…"

Zuko nearly growled the name she'd chosen to bestow him with at the last minute. He had no qualms about leaving her there; this was all his damn uncle's doing. As far as he knew, they didn't know this girl and had no idea why his uncle was so bent on helping her, other than the fact that he could still act like a perverted old man. And to put the act over the top, she dramatically turned to face the woman, eyes filled to the brim with tears.

"Please, please, I couldn't go on without his love!"

Looking over her shoulder, she gave Zuko the same pathetic fake look.

"Tell her pookiebear, we'd never be able to survive apart!"

There was a short pause of silence as Zuko refused to even so much as speak. Vega quickly turned around, never breaking her act for a moment.

"He's not good with verbally expressing his love! But cant you see it in his eyes!"

The woman stared at the absolutely ready to blow prince before she nodded and finally caved, saying she didn't want to be the one to break up such a young and in love couple. She handed them three tickets as Vega and Iroh grinned, thanking her before walking off.

"I'm going to pretend that didn't just happen."

"Come now, nephew. I think snugglepuffs is a most fitting name."

"Be quiet uncle!"

Vega stopped suddenly, turning and throwing her arms around Iroh in a tight hug.

"Thank you so much. You are a truly kind man, please, if there is anything I can do to repay you."

"Well…I suppose if you give us the honor of escorting you the rest of the way to Ba Sing Se, you can consider your debt paid."

Vega smiled and nodded with a faint laugh. The trio made their way over to a small bench, Vega sitting between Iroh and Zuko before Jet made his way over, asking if they had plans once they were in the city. Iroh interrupted however, ordering a cup of Jasmine tea only to complain about how cold it was. Vega sat quietly, glancing between the two before Jet asked to speak to Zuko alone. As Vega turned to watch Zuko and Jet, it went unnoticed to her that Iroh was warming up his cup of tea. As Zuko returned, he glanced between his uncle and Vega. Harshly, he commanded her to go find out what time the train would arrive. As soon as she hurriedly left, he knocked the tea from his uncle's hand, scolding him for using fire bending in public. As Vega returned, she looked down at Iroh's cup on the ground before resting her gaze on his saddened expression.

"Did you drop your tea? Would you like for me to go get you another cup?"

Smiling, he shook his head, patting the seat next to him.

"No no, it's quite alright. You are very sweet to offer though."

"The man said the train would arrive shortly, I'm sorry, he wouldn't give me a specific amount of time."

Vega sat back down between them, looking over at Zuko with an apologetic expression she wasn't able to retrieve the information that was unbeknownst to her just an excuse to make her leave. He seemed more perturbed than before she left, not even bothering to look at her as he growled his response.

"It's fine."

Those were the last words given to her from the young prince as the trio sat in silence, Zuko glaring off into the distance, Iroh ever so often staring longingly at his spilt tea, and Vega awkwardly feeling out of place as she tried to pretend she found some interest in staring at the floor. She thought when she saw Zuko again; it would be a happy occasion. That he would remember her, be thrilled to see her. This…this wasn't very happy. She supposed it could be worse though. He didn't recognize her. But then again, she wondered if she would have recognized him had she never seen the poster. He looked so different. Without the fire nation's ponytail and attire, he looked like a normal young man…just with a very vicious scar. As she began to lose herself in thought, she was completely unaware that she was staring at him. Though his irritated 'what' snapped her out of her daze as she quickly turned her head away, stammering her embarrassed reply.

"N-nothing."

He really had changed. The train finally arrived as they boarded, Iroh sat down next to a young couple with a new baby, Zuko next to him and finally Vega. Iroh's compliment to their child vaguely registered as she stared out the window as the inner walls of Ba Sing Se came into view. It was something to see, and even she was amazed at the sheer size.

"What are you going to do now?"

Blinking for a moment as she registered the words were spoken toward her, she looked over at Zuko as he continued to stare out the window ahead of him, waiting for her answer.

"I…don't know- "

"She'll stay with us, naturally."

"Uncle, did you ever stop to think that maybe she doesn't want to stay with us. She's only known us for a matter of days."

"Well with that attitude its not very encouraging, nephew."

"I'm not trying to encourage anything!"

Smiling to herself, she tried not to laugh as the two argued knowing that wasn't true at all. Though, this was her first time meeting Iroh. But he was just as her father had described him years ago. A truly strong, kind hearted man. And still had quite a love of tea. As Zuko was about to loose his temper yet again, her soft voice cut into the conversation.

"You've done nothing but show me kindness since we met, I am truly grateful. I wouldn't have been able to get this far if it wasn't for you but I wouldn't want to return your kindness by becoming a burden on you."

"A sweet young girl such as you is never a burden."

"Thank you but… I think I'll be alright on my own now that we're in Ba Sing Se. But if not, would it be alright if I came and found you?"

"Absolutely! If you need anything at all, please come seek us out."

Vega nodded happily, offering him another thank you before she smiled at Zuko, his usual frown remaining pressed to his lips. The two went back to staring out the window before they finally arrived and were able to leave the train. Though as she stepped out into the streets she was disheartened at what she saw. So this place really was as divided as she'd heard. Thanking Iroh and Zuko yet again, she hugged them both, much to Zuko's awkward displeasure. She had to lean down to wrap her arms around Iroh's short stature, the old man patting her on the back before she moved to Zuko. She was only a few inches shorter than him, her arms easily slipping around his shoulder as she unintentionally pressed her frame into his. She could feel his muscles tense as he hesitated before placing an awkward arm around her upper waist then quickly pulled away. She tried to hide her blush as she waved before disappearing into the crowd, the two men turning their separate ways.

Iroh eventually caught back up with Zuko as he had continued to watch the place were Vega melted into the crowd. Her familiar scent still lingered on the air as he tried to place where he knew it from. Iroh stopped at his side, carrying a large vase of flowers as Zuko turned his newly annoyed stare to his Uncle, giving him a 'what are those for' look.

"I just want our new place to look nice, in case Jasmine decides to pay us a visit. I think she likes you."

"This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here."

"Life happens where ever you are! Whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon."


	5. Chapter 3

Vega had finally gotten settled into her new tiny apartment. It was the smallest place she'd ever lived it, but she supposed it was alright. But she couldn't much help the fact that it still bothered her that the earth kingdom capital still forced its people to live this way, and all over money. Her petite frame was stretched out across the small bed, one arm shifting from its place beneath her head as she pulled the poster out of blouse. It had been a couple weeks since she'd seen them. She hoped they were doing alright. Or at least better than she was. She wasn't sure why she kept the wrinkled poster all this time. With a soft sigh, she rested the paper down on the small wooden table next to her before rolling to her feet and leaving her apartment.

Wandering through the crowds Vega glanced over at a pair of guards, overhearing their conversation about the 'best tea in the city'. Catching up to them, she asked them what tea shop they were speaking of. Pointing out the direction to her, she thanked them and ran off down the street. She'd been trying to find them all afternoon. A nearly impossible feat in the crowded city and this was her only lead so far. She made her way inside and took a seat at the table, grinning widely as Zuko came to take her order. He looked faintly displeased to see her, a look that didn't seem to faze her at all as she continued to happily smile up at him.

"What are you doing here."

"Jasmine! To what do we owe this wonderful pleasure!"

Zuko glared at his uncle as Iroh made his way over to the table; happily hugging her as he told her life just hadn't been the same without her warm and loving disposition to brighten their days. That Zuko had been nothing but unpleasant since their arrival.

"Actually… The jobs I took didn't really…work out."

Vega confessed, wincing at the flashback of catching the bakery's oven on fire, accidentally shaving off a good part of a man's hair, and losing 5 of the pet shop's animals. It was obvious she wasn't quite cut out for baking, haircuts or animal care.

"So you want a job here! You're hired!"

"Uncle! It isn't your place to hire her!"

"Come with me, we'll get you an apron."

Vega grinned before playfully sticking her tongue out at Zuko as she followed Iroh back to talk to the shop owner. And it wasn't minutes later that she came back in an apron.

"Ta-da! How do I look?"

"Fine. Just get to work."

Vega made a face at the back of Zuko's head before doing as he was told and began serving tea. After the tea shop was closed, she said her goodbyes to Iroh as she hung up her apron and headed outside. She was surprised to find Zuko waiting for her, leaning against the wall near the entrance. Giving him a questioning look, he cleared his throat.

"I thought I'd walk you home. Its not really safe out here at night…"

"That's sweet, thank you!"

She wasn't entirely sure if Iroh had put him up to it, or if he was genuinely concerned for her wellbeing, but she was happy to believe the latter. The pair started off down the street, Zuko purposely avoiding her gaze every time she'd smile over at him. He seemed slightly nervous and unsure of what to do or say. Clasping her hands lightly behind her as they walked, she stared up at the evening sky, finally being the first to break the silence.

"I don't like it here too much."

". . . me either."

"Though, I have to admit, there are some really great things here."

"Yeah right, like what."

"Like. . . You!"

Zuko was caught off guard as he looked over at her surprised. All she did was smile with a soft giggle before looking up at her apartment. She slowed to a stop as she turned back to face him with a soft wink

"Oh, we're here! Do you want to come in?"

"I…"

He didn't get much of a say in that as she took his hand and drug him inside, before showing him around. His look of both curiosity and confusion remained on his face as he didn't understand why she was so happy to show him such a meager place to live. Once they got to her room, her enthusiasm turned to shyness as she showed it off.

"It's not much I know, but…its okay."

Zuko didn't say anything as he looked around the room unimpressed before spotting the wanted poster she'd kept with her, lying on the small bedside table. His eyes widened as he quickly snatched it up, spinning to face her in anger.

"Where did you get this?!"

Vega stood frozen before the enraged prince as he grabbed her shirt with his free hand, pulling her toward him as his face was brought inches from her own.

"Have you told anyone!? Answer me!"

"Zuko please calm down… I haven't told anyone, I swear!"

"How do I know I can trust you!"

Vega didn't know what else to say after she pleaded to him, trying her best to blink away her tears as his short fuse blew. She was harshly yanked toward the door, Zuko running down the street, his painful grip on her wrist forcing her along with him as he busted into his and Iroh's apartment. Once inside he threw her against the floor, Vega landing with a soft yelp as Iroh yelled Zuko's name in anger, quickly moving to help her up.

"She knows! She knows who we are!"

He held out the wanted poster as Iroh finished helping Vega to her feet.

"Zuko, calm down. I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for this. Let's hear what she has to say."

"I don't care what she has to say!"

"Zuko! Calm down this instant! We WILL listen to what she has to say!"

Vega tried to settle the sick feeling in her stomach as Iroh had her sit down on a small chair. She swallowed hard, finding it difficult to force herself to speak. Zuko's patience grew shorter by the second as he paced back and forth, waiting for her to say something. 3, 2, 1, his fist met the table she sat at, the wood easily caving to the sheer force he put into it. She closed her eyes tightly, as Iroh grabbed a hold of his nephew.

"I will not wait all day!"

"ZUKO! You are not helping! You have done nothing but frighten her, this is not a way to get the information you want!"

Zuko growled in anger, jerking out of his uncle's grasp as he turned his back to them. He didn't want to wait; it was too serious of a situation. Her timid voice finally found his ears as she mustered the courage to speak.

"My name isn't Jasmine.."

"Who are you working for then, my father?! Azula?!"

"Zuko!"

With an angry grunt he crossed his arms, reluctantly waiting for her to finish. At least she was talking now.

"It's Vega."

Zuko's expression eased faintly at the familiarity of the name. His brows furrowed as she continued to stare daggers at the wall, his temper slowly declining in intensity.

"I grew up in the southern water tribe. My mother's name was Azumi. And my father's…was Kei."

"Kei? Colonel Kei? Of the fire nation?"

"…yes. I was brought to the fire nation by my father when I was eleven. But when he returned me to my mother, he never came back. I haven't seen him since. I did receive a letter from him telling me why he couldn't come back but…shortly after our tribe was raided by the fire nation…and my mother was killed. I've been on my own since."

Zuko had remained silent since his last outburst as he let the dots connect in his mind, and why everything she was saying felt so familiar. It was when he looked back over at her, that he finally remembered. He watched the 11 year old Vega grow in his mind, finally matching the young woman that sat trembling in front of the broken table. How they met and why she knew them it was all coming back. It really had been six years since he'd seen her. And he couldn't help but look at her differently now that he knew who she was. Now that he remembered their past. But none the less, it irked him that she hadn't told him sooner. That she had tried to hide it from him. Without so much as a word, he turned on his heel and walked outside to cool off. Vega's worried gaze followed his form before he disappeared from the room.

"Don't worry about him, he'll calm down. It is nice to finally meet my old friend's only daughter. I heard much about you before my greatest military disgrace."

"…Do you know what happened to him?"

"I was hoping you already knew. I hate to be the one to tell sad news. When your father heard that the fire nation had attacked your tribe, he was furious. And when he found out your mother had been killed, he attached the one who was in command of the fleet responsible. He was killed for his treachery against the fire nation. I am very sorry, Vega."

Vega's gaze lowered to her feet as she tried her best not to cry. She had never gotten a chance to get to know her father, and now, she never would. She tried to suppress the sick feeling that welled up in her stomach as she stood to her feet. She told Iroh she should be going home now, and she would see him in the morning for work, thanking him for his honesty. She tried to manage a smile before she left. Zuko was standing outside, leaning against the wall as she walked by. She figured he didn't want to talk to her, so she simply kept walking before his voice stopped her.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't recognize me. I always had what our reunion would be like all worked out in my mind. But things are complicated, and I couldn't just blurt out your name. And you're a bit more hot headed than the last time we met; you wouldn't have given me a chance to explain. Like tonight."

"Can you blame me. You had a wanted poster of us."

"Yes…that's true."

"…Were you going to tell me at all."

"Yes!"

Vega finally spun around to face him, her brows knitted, face full of earnest truth.

"I wanted to tell you a million times. I wanted to shout your name and topple you over! And for you to yell 'Oh Vega! Its so wonderful to see you, I missed you so much! I've been dreaming of this day for six years.' "

Vega couldn't help but laugh softly at the look on his face before he faintly smiled, averting his gaze. She was trying so desperately to focus on anything but the grief of the news Iroh had told her. And for now, the happiness she felt that she could be honest with Zuko, that he now remembered her, was enough to remedy her mind, even if it only lasted till they parted ways again for the night.

"Walk me home? One more time?"

He pushed himself off the wall, shifting to her side as he walked with her before she grabbed hold of his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder. He tensed at first before slowly relaxing, maybe even enjoying the feeling, but only as much as his mind would allow. She was content to stroll in silence with him until they reached their destination for the second time that evening. Reluctantly she released his arm, her hand trailing down before her fingertips brushed over his own as she turned to face him.

"You know, you've gotten even more handsome since the last time I saw you."

"I don't know how you can say that."

He averted his gaze, subconsciously tilting his head in an attempt to shield his scar from her eyes. But she leaned to the side to try to get him to look at her again. He gave her a weird look as she smiled. As she stood back up straight, he finally gazed back down at her.

"Zuko…I mean it."

His gaze softened as she took his cheeks in both her hands, hesitating for a moment before guiding his lips toward hers. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she felt his soft lips shyly press to her own. Her hands slid down his neck as her arms began to snake around his shoulders, instinctively dipping her head to the side as she deepening the kiss. His hands were placed awkwardly on her hips, not realizing he was slowly drawing the heat of her soft body closer to his own. Though as he felt their bodies begin to press into one another, he quickly pulled away, nearing causing Vega to fall in the process.

"I uh… I… I'll see you tomorrow at the shop!"

The young prince stammered quickly as Vega blinked rapidly, watching him run off before exhaling a heavy sigh. These were new experiences for her as well, and the warmth that tingled across her body was the newest as she had felt his hips bump into her own. She chewed lightly on her lower lip as she headed inside, still waiting for her pulse to become steady once more. Maybe she had done it wrong? The worries began to fill her mind as she made her way into her bathroom.

She tried to ease her mind of the overload of emotions and experiences of the evening with a long bath. She remained submerged in the water until it finally ran cold. Toweling herself off, she slipped into thin cotton garbs and walked back into her small bedroom. Digging through one of her bags, she withdrew a carefully packed painted picture of her father. He had given it to her the last and only time she'd ever seen him. She smiled down at the photo, a few tears smiling onto her cheeks as she placed it next to her bed, along side one of her mother.

"Please forgive me for being angry with you for so long. I never should have doubted that you loved us both. And I hope you know we loved you too. Take care of mom…"

She wiped the hot tears away with the palm of her hand, slipping beneath the blankets as she curled around her pillow.


	6. Chapter 4

She couldn't see much in her darkened room as sleep evaded her. She had calmed her mind for the most part; it was Zuko that kept plaguing her thoughts now. Her hand raised, fingertips gingerly grazing over her lips as she tried to relive the heat from Zuko's kiss. She'd been awake all night, precious hours she needed to be sleeping through. At this rate she'd be exhausted for work. But her mind was too bogged down. What was she supposed to do next? It wasn't until just before sunrise that sleep finally claimed her.

"Nephew, where is Vega?"

"I don't know."

"She's never been late before. The poor thing, she must still be upset over her father."  
"Her father?"

"Didn't she tell you? I had to break the news to her last night that he died quite some time ago."

"No…she didn't tell me."

"Go and check on her. I'll cover for you until you get back."

Zuko gave his uncle a questionable look before reluctantly agreeing. He didn't exactly want to face her, not after last night. She was probably angry with him. Zuko mulled over the possibility of that also being why she hadn't come into work yet as he trudged down the street toward her apartment.

Groggy eyes blinked slowly, trying to chase away fatigue but also wishing it wasn't so bright. So…bright?

"OH NO I'M LATE!"

Vega shot forward before throwing the covers off of her and stumbling out of bed. She continued to frantically shed her clothing before tearing through her bedroom to find clean clothes. It was then that she cursed herself for not keeping her wardrobe more organized. She hadn't heard Zuko come in as she leaned back up, her hands running through her obsidian tresses as she turned, facing his direction.

His eyes widened upon seeing her completely nude form; her expression going completely blank as she stared back at him, fingertips frozen within the confines of her hair. He knew he should look away, it was the polite thing; the right thing to do. And yet he couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from her body. Her…flawless body. He could feel his breath beginning to shorten as his eyes flicked from curve to supple curve.

His mind instinctively tried to burn this beautiful image before him into his memory forever. It felt like she stood there for an eternity before the realization that she had yet to put any clothes on. Her face flushed with a heated red as her arms dropped and crossed over her chest with lightening speed; spinning on her heel to put her back to him. She barely managed to squeak out any words.

"What are you doing here!"

Zuko's mind was a blank, his golden eyes hungrily taking in the sight of her round cheeks. He could practically feel his hands beginning to shake with the need to reach for her. He suddenly couldn't remember why he was there.

"I…uh…"

With the last of the strength he could muster, he shut his eyes tightly and finally turned around; regaining what little self control he had left. With her out of his sight, his mind began to clear of the foggy lust that had threatened to overtake him. He never knew the sheer sight of a woman would have ever brought him to the brink of his once praised control.

"My uncle sent me to check on you. With…you being late for work and all."

"Oh…right…sorry…"

Her words were short spoken and still lined with mortification and embarrassment. She cleared her throat, quickly dressing before she faced him again. Her cheeks were still a deep rosy pink as she told him he could look now even though her own flustered gaze remained at the floor. Zuko was slow to turn to face her, drawing in a steady breath almost as if preparing to see her naked once more. Looking at her even now, when her frame was fully covered, his mind happily peeled away her clothes, filling his head with the sight his eyes were happy to receive moments ago.

His gaze was so intense; the way he looked at her, his eyes drifting over her so slowly, so intently. She still felt naked. She longingly stared at his lips before he finally spoke, breaking them both out of their silent fantasy.

"We should get back."

"…Right."

Breaking their stare of each other; they tried to laugh it off and headed back to the tea shop. Zuko tried on more than one occasion to bring himself to say something about the previous night, but his lips sealed shut every time they parted to speak. Vega was too embarrassed to look him in the eye as they continued to work into the early evening. But with the two of them avoiding even looking at each other; it caused them to bump into one another numerous times. One instance where Vega stopped short to keep herself from running into a chair, causing Zuko to run into her from behind; one arm curling around her tiny waist to steady himself as he pressed into her. Turning beat red; they quickly parted and tried to pretend it didn't happen.

Vega was all too happy when the shop finally close to closing and she could head home. She asked for the day off tomorrow, just to try to collect herself a bit better. She'd broken quite a few tea cups that day. Vega waved goodbye to Iroh as she left the shop. He'd given her a break on helping close up shop tonight; allowing her to leave a few hours early. Vega slowly bit down on her bottom lip as she thought about Zuko's arm around her waist as she made her way home. Sure he hadn't meant to pull her against him, but the sensation was all too tempting. Her hand lightly ran across her waist in afterthought as she weaved through the thinning crowds, her curiosity causing her to try to imagine what that would have felt like if he had done that when she had been naked. What was she supposed to do now? Her attraction to Zuko was only worsening, and his avoidance of her in response…well it was rather disheartening. She had tried to occupy her mind with cleaning up her apartment, but with as tiny as it was, it didn't take long. Which left her organizing and re-organizing her furniture.

Giving up, she finally left her tiny apartment and absentmindedly back toward the tea shop. Her eyes narrowed faintly as she tried to make out the form of a young man that strolled into the shop. Wasn't that Jet? She hadn't seen him since the train ride into Ba Sing Se. But it wasn't a few minutes later, Jet and Zuko busted out into the street in a full fledged sword fight; Jet screaming about Zuko and Iroh being from the fire nation. Vega's face paled as she looked through the faces of the gathering crowd. Surely they wouldn't believe Jet? Iroh kept insisting he was mistaken, that they were merely refugees. Jet was quickly apprehended by the earth capitals guards and hauled off; never ceasing to scream his insistence that they were in fact from the fire nation. Turning back toward Zuko, her eyes locked with his for a moment. She easily caught this distrust and what almost appeared to be accusation that floated in his golden orbs. Did he honestly think she had told Jet? He couldn't…He couldn't believe that! Her brows furrowed, a soft frown setting in on her lips, an expression of hurt and anger filling her features to match the expression he shot her with.

The possibility that he would even think that irritated her enough to make her turn around and walk home, not even bothering to see if he was alright. Zuko later confided in his uncle of his worries of the happenings of that night.

"How do we know we can trust her? What if she told Jet who we were?"

"Zuko I do not believe Vega is capable of such treachery. What motive would she have to do such a thing?"

"How else would he have found out?! She's the only one that knows!"

"Nephew, you should not jump to such harsh conclusions. She could have turned us in herself, but she did not. I believe she wanted to find you, prince Zuko, not have you arrested. Besides, do not be so naive as to think there are not others that could recognize us on their own. "

"Maybe…still…"

"You can give yourself every excuse to trick your mind into denying your attraction to her; but you are only hurting yourself. And Vega. Think about that before you accuse her of anything. The whole world is not against you, Zuko. Even if you cannot see that right now."

Zuko remained silent, quieting his temper before looking down the street toward Vega's apartment. He would have denied his uncles assumption of his feelings toward her, but what was the point, he wouldn't have been able to convince the old man he was wrong. And maybe he was just trying to think of reasons to push her away. Maybe his uncle was right…maybe.


	7. Chapter 5

Honestly, the nerve of him! How could he have even thought to look at her in such a way! Being upset over the wanted poster before remembering who she was, that was one thing, but after all that's happened…it was inexcusable. Her temper flared, but it was only to keep the hurt at bay. She never would have done such a cruel thing to him. But she supposed she couldn't really blame him for being so on edge. But still, to suspect her!

"Ugh…"

Her head was a mess of conflicting thoughts. To be understanding, or to be angry. Sitting down against the edge of her bed, she pouted down at the floor. Maybe all of this was wrong. Maybe her and Zuko weren't meant to be together. If he couldn't trust her, it wasn't like there could even be a relationship. Rolling onto her back, she pulled the covers over her head and forced herself to sleep till morning.

The next day was spent wandering through town. She had gotten fairly far from her home before hearing faint shouts. Running down the street she stopped quickly, backing up a few feet as a horde of animals rushed past her, amidst them being the avatar. She blinked rapidly, stepping out into the path as she watched the large walls part, allowing them all through. What was he doing here? She stood there for a good while until he was making his way back past her, having settled whatever it was he was doing with all those animals. He glanced at her before stopping and running over with a big grin.

"Hey! You're from a water tribe right!!"

"Uh…"

Vega blinked softly, looking down at her clothes. She had acquired garments of many colors, mostly those of the green hues the earth kingdoms wore, but the blue robes of her home land still held a soft spot for her, which she was sporting today. Nodding as she informed him she was from the southern water tribe, he continued to poke her with questions before finally taking her hand.

"Come on! I bet you know Katara!"

Katara? Sokka's sister? Sokka had been about her age, Katara a few years younger. She wasn't exactly Sokka's favorite person, but she didn't know if Katara would even remember her it had been so long. She did her best to keep up with the avatar before they finally reached the first class ring. Vega was amazed to see how nicely so many people got to live. But it didn't really surprise her that they gave the avatar a home in this district. Busting into the large house, he called out for his friends.

"Katara! Sokka! I found someone from the southern water tribe!"

"Really Aang?"

Katara and Sokka entered the room, looking over their friend and his new find. Katara politely introduced herself, but Sokka's expression only darkened.

"I'm Katara and that's my brother Sokka. What's your name? How long have you been traveling?"

"Vega…its been six years…"

Katara paused as Sokka's scowl deepened.

"Yeah we know who you are. You're that fire nation's guy's daughter. And a lot of good it did to have someone with fire nation blood in the village, we still got raided! Our mother died because of you and your damn father!"

"Sokka!"

"SO DID MINE! BOTH my parents are dead; the fire nation killed them both! If you want to blame me for what happened to our tribe, FINE, be like everyone else and hate me for it! See if it brings back ANYONE!"

"Hey guys, come on… I didn't bring her here for you to fight. I thought it would be nice to see someone from home… I'm sorry."

The avatars sad voice rang out before silence befell them all. Sokka still looked angry, Katara saddened by the memories so suddenly being pushed forward. Toph was the only one who'd yet to say a word.

"Look, I've lost two sets of parents to this pointless war, I came here to move on with my life, not be condemned for something that wasn't my fault, and you know damn well it wasn't. The only thing my parents are guilty of, is loving each other, which is why my father is dead."

"I doubt that, he probably died trying to take away the freedom of some town! He probably deserved to die!"

Katara was stunned at the words that came out of her brother's mouth, the emotion only deepening as Vega's hand found its striking mark against his face. Aang quickly separated the two, pushing Vega back out the front door. The young woman's tears went unnoticed to herself as the hot liquid spilled down her cheeks.

"He wasn't a bad man…my father, he wasn't! He wasn't…Not everyone in the fire nation in evil and cruel!"

Aang tried his best to comfort her, telling her he knew she was right. That he used to have friends in the fire nation, and all over the world. That Sokka still had yet to let go of his anger toward them and the pain from the loss of his mother.

"I'll try to talk to him. I'd really like it if you'd stick around a little longer. Theres a lot I'd like to ask you about, and I'm sure Katara would like to get to talk to you too."

Vega wiped the tears from her cheeks, trying to steady her breath before looking down at the young avatar. She paused before nodding in agreement, following him back inside. Aang asked Sokka to take a walk with him, Katara trying to think of something to say once they were gone.

"Oh! I don't think we introduced you to Toph. She's an earth bender."

Pointing out the young raven haired girl, Vega meekly said her hellos.

"Vega…I'm really sorry about what Sokka said. He has this thing about the fire nation; his anger toward them never seems to lessen. I'm upset too, but I know not everyone from there is a horrible person, not even the ones in the military. Your mother was good friends with mine, and a wonderful woman. It's a horrible thing that they both died."

"I know."

Vega's tone still held faint bitterness that she tried to hide. Drawing in a deep breath, she exhaled slowly, as if trying to breathe out all the negative emotions she felt. She finally took the time to study Katara, smiling lightly.

"You look just like your mom."

Katara beamed with happiness from the compliment, thanking her. Aang and Sokka finally came back, Sokka sternly yet reluctantly looking Vega in the eye as he apologized for what he said to her. She nodded, letting him now all was forgiven. Aang then perked up, asking if she'd ever been to the fire nation.

"Only once, when I was 11."

Excited, he asked to her all about it. It was a bit hard for Vega to remember everything, as it has been such a long time ago, but did her best to paint the story into the young avatar's mind, laughing at the shocked faces as she told them about the young Zuko. As night fell, Vega got up to head back to her apartment before Katara stopped her.

"Why don't you stay with us for a bit? We'll be here for a month; surely a week or two wouldn't hurt? I'd like to talk to you about a few more things if you don't mind?"

Vega hesitated, considering her responsibility to the tea shop before the last look on Zuko's face filled her mind. Her expression shadowed for a moment before she smiled

"Sure. I can stay for a while longer."

Zuko watched the sun go down, disappearing behind the large walls that felt like a prison to him. Vega hadn't been scheduled to work that day, but she usually stopped by even on her days off. His eyes dropped to the floor slowly as he envisioned the look he last saw her with. She looked so…betrayed. He knew he'd seen he hadn't trusted her. Why did he keep screwing things up. Once the shop had closed, he made his way to her apartment. He knocked on the small door before waiting. Silence. He waited a few minutes longer, knocking a few more times, but she never came.

"She has to be home…"

It was too late for her to be wandering around by herself. Opening her door, he slipped inside, checking the small rooms for any sign of her. But nothing. Sighing in defeat, he made his way back to his apartment, trying to settle his mind enough to sleep, all the while telling himself she was safe. She had to be.


	8. Chapter 6

Zuko waited all morning for her to show up. But she didn't. All afternoon. But she never came. Iroh had told the owner that she had come down with a nasty flu, and would probably be out for the next few days. And when night came, he went to her apartment again, only to find it empty. Where was she?! He could feel his frustration growing. Had she really betrayed them, and run away because he knew? Or had she run away before of how he treated her? Or what if she hadn't run away at all? His thoughts were consuming him. Every night for a week, he waited for her. But she never came. He didn't know what to believe any more. His uncle tried to reassure him she was fine, but even he caught the worried look in his uncle's eye. If she had run away, the why did she leave all her stuff behind. It just…didn't make any sense.

Vega, Katara and Toph finally came back from their day at the spa. It was nice not to have to live so rough, it really was like a mini vacation for Vega. But yet…she still worried about Zuko. That evening, she sat out on the front steps of the lavish house, staring up at the stars. It went unnoticed to her that Katara had joined her until her soft voice found her ears.

"Who are you thinking about?"

"…I…uh, just hoping I still have my job when I go home. Speaking of which, I really should be heading back tomorrow night."

"You know, you're welcome to come along with us if you want?"

"That's sweet, and as much as I appreciate the offer, there are just some things I'm not ready to leave behind here."

"I understand."

The two girls continues to stare up at the sky, admiring the stars as they sparkled against the inky black background.

"Uncle we have a problem. One of the customers is onto us. Don't look now, but there is a girl over there at the corner table. She knows we're fire nation. Didn't I say don't look!"

Zuko grabbed hold of Iroh's arm, forcing him back around as he tried to peer over his shoulder at the girl. Smiling, he glanced over at his nephew's irritated face.

"You're right, Zuko. I've seen that girl in her quite a lot. Seems to me she has quite a little crush on you."

"WHAT?!"

The girl suddenly appeared behind them, handing Zuko the fee for the cup of tea she'd ordered.

"Thank you for the tea. What's your name?"

"My name's Li. My uncle and I just moved here."

"Hi Li, my name's Jin. Thank you and…well I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."

"He'd love to!"

"Great! I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown!"

Zuko's scowl couldn't have been any deeper as he glared over at his grinning uncle.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

"Zuko, it has been nearly a week and a half since Vega left, it is time to move on. She seems like a very nice pretty girl, it wouldn't kill you to give her a chance."

Zuko remained silent as he glared at the wall. Almost two weeks… He supposed his uncle was right, one night wouldn't kill him. That evening he fought with his uncle all night, but it got him no where. He still ended up with perfectly parted hair that was slicked to the sides. Walking out in front of the tea shop, he glanced around for Jin. Rounding the corner, the girl made her way over to him; quickly messing up his hair as she spoke while Zuko angrily swatted her hand away form his head.

"Hey…well, look at you. You look so cute."

"It took my uncle ten minutes to do my hair."

He patted at the now returned to fluffy hair as she grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the first date destination; out to eat.

"So…how do you like the city so far?"

"Its okay."

"What do you like to do for fun?"  
"Nothing."

"Excuse me sir, would you and your girlfriend care for dessert?"

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

The startled waiter quickly made his way away from the table as Zuko slammed his hand down in anger. He didn't want to be there, he didn't want to be with her. Calming himself down, he clasped his hands, only to watch in surprise as Jin scarfed down the bowel of food in front of her. Pausing, he awkwardly commented on the sight before him.

"You have…quite an appetite for a girl."

"Um…thanks? So…Li, where were you and your uncle living before you came here?"

"Well um…we've been traveling around for uh…a long time."

"Oh! Why were you traveling so much?"

"We were uh…part of this traveling circus."

Zuko continued to bullshit his way through the conversation, trying to keep a straight face as he pulled things off the top of his head.

"Really?! What did you do? Wait, let me guess! You juggled!"

". . . Yes. . . I juggled."

Zuko sat there with his arms crossed, a less than amused look on his face as he replied, going along with her idiotic assumption.

"I've always wanted to learn how to juggle! Can you show me something?"

She held out a hand full of random objects to him, trying to get him to show her as he stared her down, finally responding.

"No."

"Oh…"

"I haven't practiced in a while."

"Its alright. Hey I want to show you one of my favorite places in the city."

Dragging him along excitedly, they walked down the path toward the fountain, Zuko having a hard time keeping up with her enthusiastic pace.

Vega trudged down the street, her weary gaze trying to focus on where she was going as she tried to think of what to say to Zuko. She ignored the remaining anger that lingered before a couple caught her eye. Well, more specifically, the scar on the boys face. She hurried through the crowd, just in time to see him be dragged off by a girl she didn't recognize. Her heart sank as she stood at the mouth of the empty ally way. Her eyes closed for a moment before she turned and headed back to her previous destination; the tea shop. She at least owed Iroh an explanation.

She made her way into the tiny shop, sitting down at a corner table as she nervously awaited Iroh. A few minutes later, his surprised face filled her view.

"Vega? It has been quite a while, we were very worried."

"Yeah, I saw how worried Zuko was…"

Iroh frowned at her barely audible words, clearing his throat as he continued.

"Where have you been?"

"…With the avatar. I ran into him on the street and he pretty much drug me back to his house in the upper district. He wanted me to see two people he traveled with that were from my tribe."

"The avatar? Have you spoken with Zuko since you came home?"

"I didn't want to interrupt his date."

Iroh could see the pain in her face, and the mild guilt it caused him, having been the one to push Zuko into going. Her large blue eyes lifted to his face, a pleading apologetic look etched across her features.

"I'm very sorry I didn't come back sooner. I know I had responsibilities that I should have put first but…That night Jet came in here and attacked Zuko….The look on his face when he saw me. I knew he blamed me for what Jet did…"

Iroh recalled his nephew's words of concern that Vega could be a traitor. It now made more sense as to why she had taken her time coming back.

"I know it isn't any excuse for running away…"

"Zuko was very worried about you, as was I. But with as large as Ba Sing Se is, even if we had tried to look for you, there was little chance we would have been successful, and with now knowing where you were, we definitely would not have found you. My nephew has many issues regarding trust, next time; try not to take his quick temper to heart?"

Iroh smiled, resting his hand on her shoulder reassuringly before he continued.

"Come on, I told the shop owner you had the flu, we'll tell him you're all better and ready to work again."

Vega smiled lightly, standing up and following Iroh back into the back.

"I'm so excited for you to see the firelight fountain. The lamps make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most beautiful way."

But as they arrived, she was sorely disappointed to find it in darkness.

"I cant believe it! They aren't lit!"

Staring at her sad face, he paused for a moment. Vega made that look once…

"Close your eyes. And don't peak."

Grinning, she quickly closed her eyes and covered them with her hands as Zuko paused before taking a few steps forward and using his fire bending to light every candle that surrounded the circular fountain.

"Okay, now you can look."

"Oh wow! What happened? How did they light? What did you…?"

Zuko merely half smiled and looked back up at the sparkling fountain. Jin paused before a coy grin passed her lips, taking Zuko's hand as she faced him toward her. As she began to lean forward, he moved a coupon in front of his face, quickly blocking his lips.

"I brought you something. It's a coupon for a free cup of tea."

"Li, this is so sweet."

Moving away from her as she took it from his hands, he continued to stammer on.

"Don't thank me; it was my uncle's idea. He thinks you're a most valuable customer."

"Your uncle is a good teacher. I have something for you too, now it's your turn to close your eyes."

He stared down at her, his brows furrowing. This was the part where he just wanted to leave. Even as she smiled up at him, all he could think of was Vega's smile. Turning his head away, he blinked softly.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"What's wrong?"

"It's complicated. I have to go."

He left her standing there as he ran off into the night, making his way back into his and his uncle's apartment. Iroh asked him how his night was, Zuko only slamming the doors to his bedroom shut in response. Iroh sighed, going back to trimming his bonsai tree quietly. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to push his nephew into the date. And it was most unlucky that Vega had seen the two. He wasn't sure what would come for the pair now.


	9. Chapter 7

Vega got to the tea shop early the next morning to help open. Her guilt wouldn't allow her to sleep any way. Not to mention the heartache from seeing Zuko with another girl. She was vigorously wiping down the tables when Zuko and Iroh arrived to start the day.

"Good morning Vega!"

"Good morning, Uncle!"

Iroh had told her to call him that, since it was less awkward for her than Mushi and she was unable to call him Iroh in public. Zuko stopped dead in his tracks, a shocked stare going between the two, not knowing who to yell at first. His uncle didn't seem the least bit surprised to see her.

"Getting a early start today, I see."

"Yes, I felt bad about all the work I missed; I wanted to try to make up for it."

"A noble attempt indeed."

Iroh disappeared in back to fetch his apron as Zuko finally had only her to focus his attention on.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Working, last time I checked, it was something you had to do to get paid."

They glared at each other, Zuko's temper starting to get the better of him. Why the hell did she think she had the right to glare at him! SHE was the one who ran off without a word! As soon as the pair was about to lay into each other, Iroh appeared with Zuko's apron.

"Time to get to work you two!"

His cheery demeanor didn't help Zuko's temper as he snatched the apron away and began working. The two of them silently feuded all day long, Zuko pushing her out of the way with his body on occasion, sometimes causing her to fall.

"Are you trying to get my fired?!"

"If you stayed out of my way, we wouldn't have a problem."

If looks could kill, they'd both have been incinerated by now. Iroh finally sent them both home before closing, saying they'd caused enough trouble and damage for the day and if they couldn't get along, to go fight somewhere else.

"Where have you been anyway."  
"What do you care?!"

"Maybe I don't!"

"GOOD! Its getting late, aren't you going to go see your girlfriend?!"

"What girlfriend?!"

Zuko paused as he realized what she was talking about.

"So what, are you spying on me now?!"

"So you don't deny it? I didn't HAVE to spy on you; the whole damn town could have seen you if they'd wanted!"

She did have a point; they were in public most of the evening.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Whatever, its not like I care."

"I didn't ask if you did! It wouldn't be any of your business any way! And to think that I even gave a damn that you were gone and worried about you! Especially after what you told Jet!"

"I DIDN'T TELL JET ANYTHING!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY!"

They were screaming at each other in the middle of the street, people that walked past, whispering to each other and staring. Vega finally stepped back, taking the time to let it sink in that he said he had been worried about her.

"I didn't run away… I ran into two people I knew from my village, I stayed with them for a while."

"And you couldn't have told us you were going?!"

"I thought you wanted me gone! I knew you thought I told Jet, but I didn't! And I was angry that you would suspect me to do such a horrible thing! Angry and….hurt."

So it had been his fault. Constant misunderstandings that his temper always caused. He looked away, ignoring the light prick of guilt he felt.

"And I came back because I felt guilty for leaving like that. But how worried could you have been, it didn't stop you from going on a date!"

Zuko's mouth opened to yell his defense but she turned and ran, leaving him standing there in his own anger. Vega tried to blink away her tears to no avail as she collapsed onto her bed. Curling around her pillow, she slid the small parchment of paper out from beneath it. Sketched onto it, was her, Zuko and Iroh. She had secretly asked a painter to do it for her while he was in the tea shop, stressing the fact that she watched all of them to be smiling. The image blurred with her tears before she shut her eyes, leaving the painting next to her as she cried herself to sleep.

It had been a few hours since their fight. Iroh had finally come home, asking if he had worked things out with Vega. Zuko merely rolled onto his side, placing his back to his uncle. He wasn't able to sleep that night. He never thought fighting with her would be so…painful. Caving, he rolled out of bed and snuck out of his apartment, making his way down the street to hers. Slipping into her open window, the only light he had was the soft glow of the moon as it poured into her bedroom. It was enough to see her tear stained cheeks. Gazing over her curled frame, he noticed the picture resting next to her. Carefully reaching across her, he picked it up, studying it for a moment. When had she gotten this done? He didn't remember posing for an artist. But…it was nice. The three of them smiling together. The guilt finally sunk in, constantly accusing her of betrayal she didn't commit, never really…giving her a chance. She truly cared about him and his uncle.

Placing the paper down on her night stand, he hesitated as he reached for her. He didn't want to wait to end the fight, but he didn't want to wake her either. Debating for a moment, he finally wrapped his arm around her shoulder, nudging her onto her back as she whined faintly, hazy eyes blinking slowly as she tried to focus on is face.

"Zuko…?"

Was he really there? Or was she just dreaming? He gently pulled her up into a sitting position, resting down onto the bed next to her as he brushed her hair from her face. He was waiting for her to wake up enough so she would remember what he was going to say in the morning. Rubbing her eyes with a light yawn, she asked him what he was doing there.

"I came to apologize."

As the words sunk in, her eyes fully opened, staring over at him in surprise. She hadn't expected that from him. She remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"It wasn't fair of me to distrust you, and accuse you of betrayal. Life has been cruel toward me, and the only person I learned I could trust was my uncle. I was afraid to let you close to me. But I…I want to. I want to be close to you…"

Her lips had parted slightly in shock of his words, ice blue eyes wide and unblinking as she soaked in his confession. Blinking finally, she looked down at her hands resting in her lap.

"What about that girl?"

"What girl?...Oh. My uncle set me up with that, I didn't want to go. I told her that there couldn't be anything between us."

"Oh.."

She would be lying if she said she wasn't relieved, and even happy about that.

"Did you kiss her?"

Zuko shot her an annoyed look as she apologized, mumbling how it wasn't her business any way.

"No, I didn't."

He watched the relief wash over her face as he smiled to himself. It made him happy in a way, to know she was jealous. It was only then that he finally took the time to draw in her frame. The way the cotton robe hung off her shoulders, the soft dip of cleavage easily been seen. How her skin shimmered in the moonlight and her unkempt obsidian tresses fell in soft waves down her back. She was…beautiful.

"I haven't kissed anyone but you. And…I want it to stay that way."

Her eyes locked with his as he leaned toward her, his lips trapping her own in a short lived affair before he pulled away, the tip of his nose brushing lightly against her own as he whispered against her lips.

"Do you forgive me?"

She could only nod; her breaths starting to come in short pants. He was nearly on top of her; the longing look that filled his golden orbs causing her to melt. Primal lust was beginning to win. He liked the way she reacted to him. No, he loved it.


	10. Chapter 8

Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. If you don't wish to read it, please skip ahead to the next chapter

* * *

His fingertips slid across her cheek, digits parting to cradle the back of her head. His thumb traced the soft curve of her ear as his fingertips speared into her inky black hair. She sucked in a quick breath, her back instinctively arching in reaction to the shiver that tickled up her spine. His eyes flicked down to watch her movements, intense golden orbs gazing down at her plush mounds straining against the thin fabric of her robe. He wanted to see them again; to feel them; taste them. 

His hand trickled down the side of her neck, retreating from her hair as his fingertips carefully drew across the feminine slope of her shoulder, finally coming to their destination. He stole another kiss, softly biting her lower lip as his hand inched down over her shoulder and onto her arm, all the while pulling the white airy cotton from her body. Finally, he withdrew to watch the fall of the only fabric that kept her hidden from his eyes. Her flushed face studied his expression as he took his time undressing her. He looked so entranced as she felt the soft chill of air brush over her left breast. His hand balled around the fabric, pulling it from her arm as it rested bundled at her side.

He maintained his slipping control as he reached for the other sleeve, only to find her hand guarding the fabric. He paused, lips parting to speak but he was quickly silenced as he watched her tug it from her body herself. His eyes widened in slight surprise at her forward actions. But he wasn't about to complain. His hand scooped over her shoulder, gently nudging her onto her back, her head falling against the pillow as she gazed up at him, her upper body exposed to his eyes. Pearly white teeth enclosed around her lower lip as his fingertips lightly traced the curve of her breasts. He wanted to take his time; savoir every inch of her.

His warm hand cupped the plush mound, gently kneading and rubbing, amazed at just how soft they were. Her eyes closed tightly as she tried to muffle the soft whimper that spilled forth as his fingertips lightly pinched the small rosy nipple. Lowering his head, his tongue slipped past his warm lips, dragging down from her collarbone and onto the slope of her breast, ending at the perked bud with a quick flick. He grinned to himself as she squirmed beneath him, soft shivers running over her skin as his hot breath rolled across the damp trail left by his short exploration.

Raising back up, his hands worked against his top, unfastening the buttons before he tugged the deep green fabric over his head. Her eyes peaked open, watching him toss the article to the floor. Her gaze widened, attempting to fight the darkness of the room as his toned upper body came into full view. He was flawless. Her lips parted in admiration as she pulled herself up, shifting her legs beneath her as he gazed down at her in question. As she raised herself to her knees, the loosely tied waist of her robe slide down to a stop around her hips, taunting him to take the only tug it needed to completely fall from her lithe frame. Her tiny hands rose, loving digits tracing over his toned chest and abdomen, burning every inch of him slowly into her memory.

Sugar pink tiers parted only to close around a small portion of his neck, her hot tongue hungrily lapping at his flesh before her teeth gently bit down. His strong hands smoothed down her sides, enjoying the gracious curves of her frame as he gripped hold of her flared hips. Her teasing love bites trailed down onto his shoulder as she pushed her hips into his, his grip tightening in response as his body reacted to the pleasure the friction caused. He didn't bother to even try to find the knot that kept her robe around her waist. His hands moved to grip the thin strip that kept it tied, the soft spark of a flame easily burning through it before dying out, causing the robe to suddenly drop around her knees. All she had felt was the pressure of him pulling at it, barely having time to acknowledge the faint heat before it was gone.

His hand clasped around the light article of clothing, pulling it away from her body and tossing it to the floor. Leaning back, he couldn't suppress the wolfish grin that passed over his lips as he drank in the sight before him. She blushed, biting down on her lower lip as her arms hugged around her ribs causing her breasts to be lifted and pushed together. His hands quickly found her own, locking them against her sides, his husky voice demanding her to keep them there as he quickly lowered his head, his hot tongue trailing over the hills of her breasts before dipping down into her well defined cleavage.

Her nails lightly dug into her sides as his wet tongue flicked across her sensitive buds as his hands kept hers locked in place. His hands finally took hold of hers, pulling them away from her body before he roughly pushed her onto her back. She gasped softly as she fell backward, his hands releasing her own in order to take hold of her knees. With flushed cheeks, she watched him part her thighs, his fiery gaze resting on her soft pink folds, glistening with her arousal. He could feel his own increasing need straining against the restriction of his pants as he tried to ignore it. He wasn't finished exploring her.

He hooked her thighs around his hands, lifting her body from the bed to drape her slender legs over his shoulders. Scooting her forward until the back of her thighs rested on either side of his head, he lowered his lips down to her sweet folds. Her hands tugged at the sheets as he teasingly sucked on her outer lips, He slowly trailed his tongue upward across her slick slit before lightly pressing the tip of his tongue into her tight passage. His hands had a firm hold on her hips as she wriggled in pleasure, her gasps and moans of pleasure only urging him on.

His tongue continued to tease her before he circled her swollen clit, his lips closing around the sensitive nub before sucking softly, his tongue wildly lashing against her flesh. Her toes curled as she nearly pulled the sheets clean off the bed as she cried out his name. He might have worried about the neighbors hearing her scream the fire nation's prince's name, but he didn't care. He didn't want to hear her scream a name that wasn't his. He slowed his pace as he felt her body trembling in his grasp, his tongue shifting down to plunge into her contracting walls as she tried to move her hips against his mouth. Her breath was ragged as he finally ceased his onslaught on her soaked flower. Lowering her back down onto the bed, his hand lifted to rub across his chin, wiping up the left over trail of his lovers juices, grinning as he locked his gaze with her glazed over eyes.

His tongue ran across the side of his hand, lapping up the remains of her taste as he watched her chest rise and fall in short pants. He couldn't imagine her looking more perfect than in that moment; with flushed cheeks and wild hair; juicy pink lips that desperately drew in short puffs of air; icy blue eyes that tried to drown him in their depth; and her gorgeous curvy frame that trembled under his touch. She gazed up at him, her mouth practically watering as she watched him lick his hand clean. She could have never imagined a tongue could cause such euphoric pleasure. Her body continued to tremble, feeling as if she couldn't take any more, but desperately pleading for it. She needed more of him. His name floated off her lips, traveling to his ears on a whisper as he grinned.

His hands moved to his pants, unfastening the fabric as he pulled his length free. Her eyes easily landed on the sight of his well endowed member as she unconsciously licked her lips. He didn't bother undressing himself fully; he was growing too impatient to take the time to do it. His hands shifted beneath her, cupping the curves of her round cheeks and shifting her down the bed. Pausing, he placed a soft kiss against her lips, finally pulling her up as he moved her into his lap. Parting her thighs on either side of his waist he adjusted her slick folds over the head of his length. Gripping hold of her hips he pushed her down, quickly sliding his member into her tight walls. He kissed her shoulder apologetically as her body tensed, her lips muffling a soft cry against his shoulder. He held her there for a moment, rubbing his fingers along her sides, his hands trembling slightly as her inner walls contracted around him.

She shifted, squeaking out a whimper of both pleasure and pain before his hands wrapped around her hips; slowly lifting her up only to draw her back down. He went as slow as his control would allow, giving her time to adjust to the full feeling before her hips began to respond to his movements. His tongue hotly drug up the curve of her neck before trapping the tiny lobe of her ear within his lips, nibbling softy as she shivered from the sensation. Her hands tightened their grip around his shoulders as she used her arms for more leverage, drawing more of him out of her before plunging her hips back down again. The pleasure was indescribable. He allowed her to control the pace, his hands happily finding her soft breasts, his fingers gently rolling and pinching her hardened buds.

Her head bowed, filling his ear with growing cries and moans of pleasure as she shifted her pace to a short bounce. His hands reluctantly retreated from their occupation of kneading her gracious mounds, taking a tight hold on her waist as he flipped her onto her back. He rested on his knees, locking her legs over his forearms as his fingertips lightly dug into her thighs. He began to trust in deep steady strokes, his parted lips upturned in an impish grin as he quickened his pace, eager eyes watching her breasts bounce with his movements. Her left hand lost itself within her wild onyx tresses, her other hand curling against her parted lips as she vocally announced her immense pleasure.

All previous wants to be gentle flew from his mind as his body pressed him with the need for release. Shifting his arms, he wrapped her legs around his waist, her thighs instinctively tightening their grip as his hands once more gripped her hips for control; roughly drawing her body against his. He was solely focused on her, entranced in her pleasured words, his name mixing with her moans and gasps. She could barely take it any more, every muscle in her body felt tense as she teetered on the brink of another explosive orgasm. She begged him for release; her lust glazed eyes watching his muscles contract, his brow furrowed as he panted softly. The sight of him alone was enough to push her over the edge. She could feel the build up as her abdomen tensed, her head tossing from side to side as her pleas became more desperate.

He curled one arm around her leg, snaking his hand past her thigh as his forefinger found her puffy pink nub, rubbing the sensitive clit in small circles, bringing her to her peak within seconds as his other hand kept a firm grip on her hip. Once again, the sound of his name filled the tiny apartment before his control finally snapped; his hot juices spilling into her as he sighed her name. His hips shifted in a few more quick rough thrusts, forcing voluble moans from her lips before his body began to relax. Pulling out of the warmth of her sweet folds; he landing against the bed at her side. The only sounds left were that of their mixed pants as the pair slowly drifted down from their pleasured daze. They rested at each others side in silence, happy to bask in the afterglow.

Zuko was the first to shift, Vega's curious gaze following his hand as he ran two fingers across his pants. Lifting them, a stringy trail of glistening fluid followed as he perked a brow, glancing over at her. She blinked innocently before grinning, hiding half of her face against her pillow as her gaze continued to watch him. He smirked lightly, cleaning his fingers off with his tongue as Vega's eyes widened lightly, the familiar butterfly feeling filling her stomach once more. He remained on his back, kicking off his boots before he slid the damp fabric of his pants from his legs, kicking it too to the floor. Sitting up for a moment, he brushed his hand through his fluff of black hair, smiling over at her as she curled around her pillow with a soft blush. Had he not been so exhausted, he could have easily taken her again.

Shifting onto his side, his hand groped for the sheet before pulling it up to his hip. He paused for a moment before ripping the fluffy pillow from her arms, gaining a soft squeak of unhappiness. Placing it near the top of her head, his hand then reached for her frame, tugging her against him as he lowered himself back down. Her head nestled against the crook of his neck as she drew in his musky scent. She felt the sheet brush up the rest of her body before coming to stop right at her breasts. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair as his arm securely wrapped around her. The two easily fell victim to sleep, their tired bodies happily welcoming the rest.


	11. Chapter 9

"Come on nephew, it is time to get ready for work."

Iroh's voice called out to wake Zuko as he got ready himself. Though when no movement or sound came from the princes room, he slid open the door, only to find it empty.

"Zuko?"

Hurriedly, Iroh finished getting ready and left for the tea shop. Perhaps Zuko was already there. But much to his dismay, he found the shop void of his nephew's presence. The owner asked if anything was wrong, but Iroh only smiled and said Zuko may be running a little late today.

Vega lightly groaned, sitting up as she winced from the mild ache between her thighs. What happened? She rubbed her palm across her eye as she tried to shake the fatigue off. And why did it feel so cold? Peering down, her blank gaze took in the fact that she was naked. Blinking a few more times, she looked around, her eyes resting on the still sleeping Zuko. Her eyes widened as her expression remained the same.

". . ."

And then the events of last night came flooding back. Her cheeks immediately filled with a deep red as she tried to let it all soak in. She…he…they…She was so embarrassed. And yet, remembering it all only turned her on again. But responsibility won over her thoughts as she noticed it was already morning. Reaching over, she lightly shook Zuko's shoulder, his response only being an annoyed growl as he rolled over.

"Zuko…its morning. We'll be late for work…"

With a sigh he sat up, running his hand through his hair as he groggily looked around. Blinking slowly, his gaze drifted to her concerned face. Then down, down to her exposed chest. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was staring at her. Blinking, she looked down again, her lips pursing in annoyance as she snatched up the sheet and hid herself from his view with an irritated blush. He only grinned, which only furthered her arousal.

Sliding off the bed, she took the sheet with her, his brow perking as he watched his only cover slid from his body and to the floor. Stretching out, he didn't seem to mind as he lazily placed his hands behind his head. Vega wrapped the sheet tightly around her body, tucking the corners away to keep it up so she could reach down and pick up her previously discarded robe. Though as she picked up the sash, she noticed it still had its knot, yet wasn't together. Taking one charred end in each hand, she turned around to face Zuko was an annoyed expression. Why had he felt the need to set her clothes on fire to get them off of her?

His golden orbs glanced in her direction, smirking to himself as he eyed his handy work. Rolling her eyes she dropped the garments back to the floor, scuffling to her bathroom to quickly get ready for the day. Once she returned, he was disappointed to find her already dressed and ready for work. She gave him a disapproving frown that he was still lounging in bed.

"Zuko…I'm sure your uncle already knows you're gone, what are we supposed to tell him?"

Pulling himself up, he shifted to the edge of the bed and stood up, slowly closing the gap between him. His hand cupped his new found treasure through her clothes as she gasped, grabbing hold of his arm. His thumb pressed into the fabric, gently massaging her clit as she tried to squirm away from him.

"I can think of a few things…"

Once she began panting he let her go, her frame trembling lightly as she shot him an angry pout. He got dressed, looking down at the stain she'd left on his pants. Leaving his shirt untucked, he placed a soft kiss against her pouting lips.

"Don't worry about it. You go ahead and go, I have to go back to my apartment and get ready anyway. If you leave now, you'll still get there the same time you always do. He wont suspect anything if I'm the only one late."

He reassured her, stealing another quick kiss as he left the same way he'd come in. She comically glared at the open window, trying to ignore the heat he'd caused to build from his quick tease. With a light sigh, she left her apartment, quickly heading to the tea shop.

She arrived right on time, just as Zuko told her she would, but she panicked as Iroh made his way toward her with his concerned face.

"Vega, have you seen my nephew?

She thought her head was going to fall off she was shaking it so fast. Wide-eyed she quickly told him she hadn't seen him before hurrying into the back to get her apron. Iroh curiously watched her hasty escape before blinking as he wondered what had gotten into her. It was twenty minutes later that Zuko finally came strolling in.

"Nephew were have you been?"

"I woke up early and couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I wasn't watching the time, sorry uncle."

"You should learn to be more responsible Zuko."

Vega sighed in mild relief. At least he'd thought of a good excuse. Though she tensed; freezing mid-wipe at Iroh's next words.

"What is that mark on your neck?"

"Uh…"

"Very peculiar. Vega has one that looks very similar on her neck as well."

Vega slapped her hand over the side of her neck with eyes as wide as plates. Not good. Zuko had yet to come up with anything to tell his uncle as the obvious continued to slide right over the top of his head.

"Perhaps it's some sort of strange bug bite. If it doesn't go away in a few days, we'll have to see a doctor about it."

"Sure…"

The pair of adolescents sighed in relief. Some days it was good that his uncle could still be an oblivious old man. The rest of the day went smoothly, aside from Zuko coping a feel of anything he could get his hands on; Vega trying to muffle her tiny squeal every time. At the end of the day, Iroh placed a hand on both teenagers' shoulders, smiling between the two of them.

"I am very happy for the two of you."

"Why?!"

The both of them nearly shouted the word as they looked down at Iroh.

"I was hoping the two of you would stop fighting! And not a single argument or thrown tray today!"

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Life is too short to spend your time fighting with the ones you care about."

They both blushed, averting their gaze as Zuko broke his uncles hold on his shoulder and went to finish cleaning up for the night. Vega sighed, pulling her apron up over her head and folding it neatly.

"I suppose I should be heading home. Goodnight, Uncle. Tell Zuko I said goodnight?"

"Of course. You have a wonderful evening."

Vega nodded with a soft smile, Zuko coming out of the back in time to watch her disappear out the door.

"She said to tell you goodnight."

"Oh."

He was slightly disappointed she had gone home without him. Telling his uncle he'd see him at home, he left, wondering if he'd be able to catch up to her. Though it would seem he wouldn't have to. As he passed the small alleyway next to the shop, Vega grabbed his arm, pulling him into the shadows and pinning him against the wall. Crushing her lips against his, his arms snaked around her waist, pulling her against him. Though as the familiar hum of his uncle reached his ears, they quickly parted. Grabbing her hand, they ran the rest of he way down the alley before rounding the corner behind the tea shop.

"How long can we keep this from him?"

"I don't know. I'm sure my uncle would be happy to hear about us being together, but I'm not sure how he would feel about just how…deeply we're together."

His uncle was an old fashioned man. He probably wouldn't approve of their physical relationship.

"I'll think of something."

Vega nodded softly before they walked back out onto the street, making sure Iroh was gone. Zuko took Vega home, reluctantly leaving to sleep in his own bed that night. It would have been too suspicious if he wasn't home for two nights in a row.


	12. Chapter 10

Vega found Zuko waiting for her outside the tea shop the next morning. Offering him a concerned look as she approached, she wasn't even able to ask him what was wrong before she was pulled against him; his lips claiming hers possessively. As he reluctantly pulled away, his eyes peeked back open to meet her surprised expression. Her cheeks immediately flushed with a rosey hue as he licked his lips, savoring her taste. His arms had yet to release her as he tilted his head, whispering against her ear.

"I need to see you tonight…"

He grinned at the small gasp in response, his arms slowly unwrapping from her lithe frame as he went back inside the tea shop. Vega stood there a moment longer, trying to recompose herself before following behind him. The rest of the day went as typical as ever. That was until two men dressed in expensive clothes came in. After Iroh had served their tea, they left their seats, following after him.

"So you're the genius behind this incredible brew. The whole city is buzzing about you. I hope Pao pays you well."  
"Good tea is its own reward."  
"But it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?"  
"My own tea shop? This is a dream come true!"  
"What's going on here?! Are you trying to poach my tea maker?!"  
"Sorry Pao but that's business for you, am I right?"  
"Mushi, if you stay, I'll make you Assistant Manager! Wait, Senior Assistant Manager."  
"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring. The tea shop is yours to do whatever you want. Complete creative freedom."  
"I even get to name the shop?"  
"Of course."

Vega listened quietly as Pao continued to plead for Iroh to stay working for him. But it would seem it was to no avail.

"Senior Executive Assistant Manager?"

Iroh handed Pao the tea pot he was holding as the owner lowered his head in dismay, walking off in defeat. That meant that Iroh and Zuko were moving to the upper ring then? Vega's first instinct was to be happy for them. Iroh always wanted his own tea shop and the upper ring was so much nicer than down here. Smiling to herself, she continued to tend to the customers.

"Did you hear nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city."  
"That's right young man. Your life is about to change for the better."  
"I'll try to contain my joy."

Zuko slammed down the tray he had been holding and walked outside. Vega worriedly watched the door close behind him before glancing at Iroh. Placing her empty tea down quietly; she slipped out the door, finding him leaning against the wall next to it.

"Zuko…"

He only turned his head to the side before looking up, a floating piece of paper catching his attention. Snatching it from the air, his eyes widened at the contents. The Avatar was in Ba Sing Se. Vega's face grew pale as she saw another flyer land on the ground at her feet, a drawing of Appa and Aang taking up the entire page. Aang was still looking for Appa. Before she could try to stop him, Zuko was climbing to the roof of the tea shop, searching the skies for the Avatar. He stared down at the page with a determined glare one last time before folding it and placing it within his shirt, climbing back down.

Vega called out his name again, only to be told they needed to get back to work. The rest of the day was spent in silence. She had no idea what to say to him. After all this, all he'd been through he was still willing to hunt down the Avatar? And what would she say when he found out she'd known he was here. And even worse, she was childhood friends with two of his companions. She hardly even received a goodbye from him when Iroh and Zuko left for home. Vega was left alone in her tiny apartment with the sudden realization that with them moving to the upper ring, she was still stuck here. She may not see Zuko again.

Iroh was busying himself packing while Zuko came back inside.

"So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about the Jasmine Dragon? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it."

He hardly listened to his uncle speak as he pulled the leaflet from the confines of his robe. Once his uncle was finished, he held it out for him to see.

"The Avatar's here in Ba Sing Se. And he's lost his bison."

Iroh took the flyer from him as Zuko made his way to the window.

"We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose _all_ the good things that are happening for us."

Turning, Zuko's temper flared at his uncles words.

**"**Good things that are happening for you. Have you ever thought that I want more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?"  
"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest you think about what it is that you want for your life, and why."  
"I want my destiny."

Zuko turned away, finally walking off as his uncle continued.

"What that means is up to you The Tea Weevil! No, that's stupid."

Shaking his head, he went back to packing.

That evening Vega busied herself, quickly cleaning up her apartment, having remembered Zuko's request. She at least hoped he would still come. She knew with the Avatar news he had other things on his mind, but…he wouldn't forget about her, right? After all, they were probably leaving in the morning; it may very well be their last night together. She slipped into an airy blue cotton robe before she began smoothing out her bed. Every few minutes her hand would try to rub out another wrinkle before she quietly went back to waiting. But at the night wore on, and her fatigue tugged more and more, her heart began to be tugged down along with her energy. Slowly her body sank down onto the bed, a few tears spilling over as the realization sank in. He wasn't coming.


	13. Chapter 11

Zuko's hands released the mask of the Blue Spirit into the calm waters of Lake Laogia, the object sinking and disappearing into the depths along with all it represented. Iroh rested his hand on his nephew's shoulder, assuring him he did the right thing. Zuko remained silent as he looked up at the growing sunrise before his eyes suddenly widened in realization. He'd forgotten about Vega. Iroh questioned Zuko's panicked expression, but his only response was a hurried 'I have to go.'

Zuko pushed his way through the streets, making his way to her apartment as quickly as possible. Once there, he pounded against the door, only to let himself in. Making a quick scan of the small home, he found she was already gone. His jaw tensed as he quickly left, hoping she would still be at the tea shop. Brushing through the open doorway, his relieved gaze rested on her form as she continued to serve tea with a half hearted smile.

"Vega.."

Though that smile seemed to fade into irritation as she looked over at him. Closing the gap between them, he cleared his throat nervously as she smiled.

"What can I get for you, sir?"  
"Vega…I didn't come out here to play games. About last night, I…forgot."  
"If you're not going to buy anything then get out."

She roughly slammed her empty tray into his stomach, gaining a soft 'oof' as he held his stomach. She was starting to piss him off now. Her and her damn temper. It didn't matter to him whether or not he deserved it; the point was is he didn't want to deal with her being angry with him.

"If that's how you're going to act, FINE!"

And he did just as she had commanded; spinning on his heel he nearly broke the door, slamming it on his way out. She stuck her tongue out at his back as he stormed out. But as soon as his angered frame disappeared, her saddened expression returned. Sure, it annoyed her that he'd forgotten about her but really; it was about him moving away. The fact of the matter was she was still stuck in the slums. There was no way they could continue a relationship like that. Ba Sing Se was just…too big.

Zuko sulked around town for hours it seemed. He wasn't ready to go home yet. He wasn't ready to face his uncle and his packed bags. He wasn't ready to face…leaving her. It was the first time he'd really taken the time to stop and realize it. But what was he supposed to do? He could ask his uncle to give up his dream of his own tea shop. And Zuko honestly didn't want to live in the lower ring forever. But Iroh didn't know about their relationship, it would bring up too many questions if he asked to bring her. His back found an empty wall as he stared solemnly at the ground beneath his feet. He just kept picturing her face. That night, the way her hair fanned across the sheets. Those large blue eyes…she was the first person to look at him in such a way. In complete acceptance. Complete love. He…was falling in love with her.

Vega was relieved to finally get off work. The shop owner practically cried when he found out she wasn't quitting as well. And she wanted to cry with him, but because she was staying. Her hands tugged at the bottom of her braid, pulling the small ribbon free as she brushed her fingertips throughout her hair, combing out the faint waves left behind. She tried he ease her mind of worries as she weaved through the thin crowd, making her way back to her tiny apartment. Once home, she closed the door behind her, locking up for the night. She was already beginning to undress by the time she reached her bedroom. Icy blue eyes widened in shock as she was grabbed and pressed firmly against an unknown body. He was lucky she didn't scream. Frightened eyes met with the ever serious golden of the young prince.

Relaxing in his grasp her irritation finally flooded back as she started to pull away with a firm pout pressed to her lips. But his grip on her arms kept her in place. His lips captured her own as she tried to struggled, his name leaving her lips in an irritated muffle but he only took her parted lips as an invitation. Once the taste of his tongue spiked her senses, her battled was immediately lost. Releasing her arms, his hands lifted to cup her cheeks only to be met with damp skin. Pausing, he pulled away, his concerned gaze drifting over her tear stained cheeks. Her gaze lowered as she stepped back out of his reach.

"You should go……"  
"If this is about last nig-"  
"Its not! Please, just leave.."  
"Then what, why?"  
"Zuko…"  
"Why?!"  
"You're leaving! That's why! I wont see you again, you have a new life that's about to start and I'm not part of it."  
"I can find a way to see you-"  
"When! Once a week? Once a month? You have to help your uncle, you'll be working at the stop every day, the trains don't run at night and it would be absurd to try to walk!"

Zuko remained silent as he stared down at her distressed form. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to say she was right.

"It just…wasn't meant for us."

His eyes closed for a moment as her words sunk into him before he left without another word. That…he wouldn't accept that.


	14. Author Note

I just watched one of the new episodes of Avatar and I have to say, I am VERY displeased with Zuko dating Mai (I missed last weeks). I am not a fan of Zuko/Mai. Well I'm not really a fan of Mai at all lol. I'm iffy about Zuko/Katara. Not a fan, but not against it. I like for my story to follow the original story line, and the new season has re-inspired me. Lol but don't expect to see any Zuko/Mai in here. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, thank you to everyone who reads/favorites/reviews.


	15. Chapter 12

It wasn't until morning that Zuko returned to his and his uncle's apartment. Iroh was already ready to leave when he noticed his nephew trudging inside.  
"Zuko where have you been? We need to leave to catch the early train into the upper ring."  
Zuko didn't respond, he just somberly pulled a few bags into his hands and swung them over his shoulder. He had spent all night trying to think of something, only to return into defeat. Maybe she was right. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. His tried his best not to glare at his uncle's smiling face as they left their apartment for the last time. As they headed down the street, it took a few minutes for Zuko to realize they were heading in the wrong direction.

"Uncle, the train station is that way. Where are you going?"  
"Oh I forgot I needed to pick something up before we left."

Frowning, Zuko reluctantly continued behind Iroh. It was only until the old tea shop came into view that his look became questioning. Silence continued to reign however as he hesitantly followed his uncle inside.

"Mushi!! Lee!! You've come back to me!"  
"No no, I'm afraid not. Is Vega working?"  
"Why?"

The shop owners delight faded back into depression and traveled into suspicion as Iroh questioned him about Vega.

"We just wanted to get in a proper goodbye before we left."  
"Uncle, you said you had to pick something up!"

Zuko's hushed angry words filled his uncle's ear as he only waved at him to be quiet. The shop owner paused before agreeing and calling Vega out of the back. She came out to the front asking why she was needed, stopping short however when she saw Iroh and Zuko…with packed bags. Forcing a smile she stopped in front of them, addressing Iroh first.

"You didn't have to come all the way out here to say goodbye."  
"That's a good thing then, because we didn't."  
"…what?"  
"You couldn't have thought we would leave you here, Vega? Of course if you wouldn't feel comfortable living with an old man like myself and my neph-"  
"YES! I mean…I would love to come! As long as its not an inconvenience, I don't want to cause any trouble.."  
"Not at all. It would be nothing but a pleasure to have such a beautiful young woman in the house. Isn't that right nephew?"

Zuko continued to stand in disbelief. He had racked his brain for hours on end trying to think of a way of staying with her. He'd damn near given up that there was any chance and here…his uncle was asking her to come with them. He really couldn't do anything but nod with a completely bewildered expression. The shop owner however, had begun crying again having lost his three best employees as Vega happily turned in her apron, bouncing back over to the pair.

"I can have all my things packed in 20 minutes!"  
"Great! Zuko, you go help her and I will meet you both at the train station."

Zuko had no chance to respond as Vega grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door and to her apartment. He really didn't do anything but stand there as she frantically began packing. Once finished she looked over at Zuko, smiling faintly.

"Zuko…I…What I said last night…"  
"Its alright."

He took a few steps toward her, closing the gap as his hand smoothed over the curve of her hip. Why did he have to look at her in such a way. She could feel the heat flushing her cheeks as she averted her eyes with a shy smile. His free hand cupped her chin, his warm lips magnetically finding her own. Her taste was all that was needed to cause him to instinctively bring her body against his own, his lips eagerly dipping down to ravish her neck as she tried to maintain her control.

"Z-zuko..we cant, we have to go…"

She was hardly putting up a fight, verbal was about it and even that was hardly convincing. All it took was touching her and it lit him up. She always had that effect. Like gasoline poured onto a soul that already ignited from nothing at all. She whimpered as he gently bit her neck.

"P-please Zukoo…"

God that wasn't helping at all. His hands traveled downward until her taunt round cheeks were caught in his grasp. It wasn't until she negotiated that they could spend the entire night together that he relinquished his pleasure filled onslaught. He couldn't help but grin as he gazed down at her. He'd barely begun and he already had her breaths shortened. That irresistible flustered expression, it made it so hard not to take her. She pouted in fake irritation that he'd done that to her. She tried to hide her embarrassment as she gathered up her bags and hurried out. She was afraid if she took her time they'd end up staying much longer than they should.  
Zuko nearly had to run to keep up with her as she excitedly rushed to meet Iroh. Once there she had to stop to catch her breath, Zuko closing in behind her.

"Well then lets go shall we?"

Iroh grinned, boarding onto the train after the pair. Vega happily watched the settings change before they finally arrived in the upper ring. Iroh was met by the pair of gentlemen that had made this all possible once again. Vega offered to take Zuko to their apartment and get things settled in. Once there, Zuko stumbled inside, Vega's worried gaze following him. He'd been acting strange since they arrived. She called out his name as he passed out, rushing to his side. She tried to wake him to no avail.  
She had laid him down, leaving him in just his pants and put a sheet over him by the time Iroh arrived back home. She'd been too scared to leave his side, even though she didn't know what to do. Iroh quickly gathered a bowl of cool water and a wash clothe before settling on the opposite side of his nephew from Vega. Zuko finally begun to awaken as Iroh placed the chilled rag across his head.

"You're burning up. You have an intense fever. This will help cool you down."  
"So thirsty…"

Vega chewed on her bottom lip as Zuko struggled to sit up only to be gently nudged back down by his uncle's hand. Cradling the back of his head, Iroh brought a ladle of water to Zuko's lips, allowing him to drink as he continued to speak.

"Here is some clean water to drink. Stay under the blankets and sweat this out."

Zuko however only snatched the tool from his hand and drank the rest, then reached for the bucket and drank as much as he could of that before tossing it too across the room. Rolling onto his side, his head found Vega's lap, one hand clutching the robes that covered her legs, his other pulling the blanket back onto him. Vega blushed, hesitating with Iroh sitting right across from her. But gazing down at his face as he coughed, she blinked away her tears; pained from seeing him in such poor condition. Her hands softly combed through his hair as Iroh reassured her that he would be alright.

Vega stayed by his side, allowing him to use her lap as a pillow as he suffered through both his fevers and nightmares as Iroh periodically cooled the wet clothe and replaced it once more. She felt so helpless, watching him writhe in torment. She kept a separate smaller pale of water next to her, resting her hand in the icy water. All she could offer him were seconds of peace as she pulled her hand from the bucket, placing her cold fingertips against his cheek softly. The sensation would relax him for moments at a time before her hand would heat up once again, and she would repeat her actions over again.

Iroh finally sent Vega to bed, noticing she'd yet to leave his side all day. He had even brought her food, knowing she simply wouldn't have eaten if it meant leaving him. The sun had rising on a new day as Zuko woke up once more as Iroh brought him a small cup of tea, supporting his head once more to help him drink.

"You should know this is not a natural sickness. But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea."  
**"**What, what's happening?"  
**"**You're critical decision, what you did beneath that lake? It was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body."  
**"**What's that mean?"  
**"**You're going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful Prince you were always meant to be."

Zuko tried to comprehend what his uncle was saying, but the fever was still weighing too heavily on his mind. Looking around, the young prince could only notice one thing.

"Where's Vega…"  
"Sleeping. She could hardly hold herself up; she refused to leave your side. And even still, she has not gone far."

And sure enough as Iroh's hand lifted to point behind Zuko, Vega had made herself a small bed, mere feet from him. Zuko wanted to sleep next to her, had he been able to move, he would have crawled to her side. But instead he was forced to lower himself down once more, his eyes closing in frustration as his position caused him to lose sight of her. Once more he was forced into sleep, nightmares plaguing his mind. Hours later he was jolted awake with a startled yell at having dreamed his face was that of the Avatar's. His hand brushed along the scar, reminding himself nothing had changed.

Days later, Zuko's fever had finally diminished, much to both Vega and Iroh's relief. Iroh and Vega were busy cooking by the time Zuko finally awoke. Dragging himself out of bed, he trudged into the kitchen, asking what the smell was.

"It's jook. I'm sure you wouldn't like it."  
"Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl uncle."

Iroh took a step back and Zuko leaned slightly over the pot, drawing in its aroma. Vega and Iroh exchanged glances at Zuko's oddly happy demeanor as Zuko handed Iroh a bowl.

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow."  
"It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop. Things are looking up Uncle."

Iroh handed Zuko the filled bowl as he left to sit at the table, finishing his sentence. Vega blinked in surprise, watching him dumbfounded before smiling happily. Iroh's concern faded as well, pleased with his nephew's new disposition. Vega joined him shortly, beaming from ear to ear with the reminder.

"That's right! Today IS the grand opening. I'm so excited!"


	16. Chapter 13

Vega was in awe at how beautiful the new tea shop was. It even had a fountain in front. It was just absolutely perfect. She was the last one inside, Zuko and Iroh having already gone ahead. Finally meeting up with the pair, she smiled happily.

"Who thought when we came to this city as refugees that I'd end up owning my own tea shop. Follow your passion you two, and life will reward you."  
Vega blushed, trying to hide her smile as Zuko flashed her a quick grin before turning back toward Iroh.  
"Congratulations Uncle."  
"I am very thankful.  
"You deserve it. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city."  
**"**No, I'm thankful because you two decided to share this special day with me. It means more than you know."  
Zuko hugged his uncle, much to Iroh's surprise. Giving his nephew a soft squeeze, he patted him on the shoulder before the two of them were nearly toppled over in Vega's enthusiastic hug. Releasing them, Iroh laughed softly, Zuko wrapped his arm lightly around Vega's waist as he spoke._  
_"Now let's make these people some tea."  
_"_Yes! Let's make some tea!"

Vega looked through the crowded tea shop, the flash of blue through all the green catching her eye as she noticed Katara walking in and asking for a table for two. Her eyes soon found Zuko shouting out tea orders as Iroh laughed and said he was brewing as fast as he could. Katara had yet to notice her, but she did notice Zuko, which caused the young girl to flee. Pursing her lips; Vega debating on following her. Shaking her head, she let it roll off her shoulders. What was the worst that could happen right?  
Later that evening, Zuko and Vega busied themselves with closing up, sweeping the floor. Unbeknownst to her, he would stop every so often and gaze over at her as she hummed quietly to herself. Now he could see what had been so wrong with how he had chosen to live. His uncle was right. There was truly nothing wrong with living a life of peace. Even though it had been strange to her at first, Zuko's new found happiness was wonderful. He had turned into what she had always envisioned him to be in his older years. A kind, strong prince. The pair watched a messenger walk past them and to Iroh, handing him a letter as he stated it was from the palace. Leaving after, Iroh quickly read the contents.

"I…I can't believe it!"  
"What is it uncle?"  
"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the earth king!"

Zuko and Vega watched with small laughs as Iroh ran to the back, probably to pick out all the different kinds he'd want to offer, granted, that left them to clean up the rest. But they didn't mind, making quick work and locking up, Iroh told them to go ahead home without him; that'd he be there in a while. Vega grinned with a small giggle as she walked with Zuko back to their apartment.

"It's nice to see him so happy."  
"Yeah, he really deserves it."  
"It's nice to see you so happy too. You also deserve it."  
Zuko glanced over at her with a light smile before taking her hand and drawing it to his lips.  
"I wouldn't be this happy if you weren't with me."

Vega couldn't contain her giggle as she blushed in embarrassment. He'd never fussed over her in this manner before. Stopping their walk, he took her shoulders lightly into his grasp as she looked up at him questioningly.

"Vega, thank you. When I had that fever, you never left my side…You don't know how much that means to me."  
"Zuko you don't have to-"  
"And not just that, everything you've done. I acted horribly in the beginning. I'm sorry."

Wide-eyed, she stared up at him not knowing what to say. He really had changed so much in just a matter of days. A warm smile finally spread across her lips as she raised up onto her tippy toes and placed a soft kiss against his plush tiers. Whispering softly, she pulled him into her embrace.

"Zuko I…I…"

Realizing just what she was about to say she pulled away, a wave of fear overcoming her. What if she sounded stupid, what if he rejected her, what if what if what if.

"You what?..."

Snapping her out of her mini-panic, she closed her eyes for a moment, finally looking back up at him with a soft earnest determination.

"You never need to thank me for loving you."

The young prince was indeed taken back when he realized just what she'd said to him.

"Y-you…"  
"I love you, Zuko."

He couldn't even begin to describe the emotions her words stirred in him. But all together, they were quickly overwhelming him. But he had to say something? But his lips refused to move. When she was given no response but a slightly terrified stare, a sad smile crossed her lips as she lowered her gaze. But before her heart even had a chance to sink, her lips were captured in the most passionate kiss he'd ever placed upon her. His hands tightly snaked around her frame as he pressed her taunt body against his own, his warm tongue begging for entrance that was immediately granted. Maybe his first reaction wasn't the words she was hoping for, but they would come. He merely needed to show her his own way of saying it first.

It was a good thing they were nearly a few feet from their apartment as he was already trying to pry her new expensive garbs from her body. His patients were growing short as he finally lifted her up bridal style and practically ran into their home. Kicking the door shut, he placed her down as their lips instinctively found one another once more. Finally her clothes fell around her feet as she slid her shoes off along with them. Zuko was forced to break their locked lips much to his frustration in order to rid himself of his own clothes.

Strewn about the floor, the trail of articles led straight to his bedroom, the closer of the two doors. His hands felt as though they were everywhere at once. She felt lightheaded and intoxicated as he ravished her with his lips and tongue. They were so enthralled in one another; they had failed to hear the door open as Iroh finally arrived home. He was about to call out for them when he noticed the discarded trail of clothing on the floor. His brows lifted as he quickly followed to where they lead, which much to his surprise was his nephew's bedroom. His gaze only widened more as he heard Vega sighing the young prince's name. Just how long had this been going on under his nose? He was just about to voice his disapproval when the next words he heard stopped him dead in his tracts. Zuko had raised his head from nibbling on her shoulder to gaze down at her rosy cheeks, smiling softly as he brushed his fingertips across her lips.

"I love you Vega…"

Her first instinct to his words had been just the same as his to hers. She crushed her lips against his own, pulling him closer on top of her. It was overwhelming to hear, the absolute adoration that filled her was indescribable in words. With a sigh, Iroh left the two alone. He supposed he could wait till later to give them their lecture. However, he hadn't thought he'd have to wait hours before the two would realize he'd been home the whole time. Careless was an understatement. Zuko brought her back her clothes, since he'd been the only one to still have one piece of clothing in the bedroom, which had been his pants. Once dressed, the pair was sat down in front of Iroh as the questioning begun. Vega was mortified, in both embarrassment and fear that Iroh wouldn't allow them to have a relationship.

"I am extremely happy for the two of you. My only concern is if you are ready for what could come of your actions."  
"What do you mean?"

With a sigh he rubbed his brow, baffled by his nephew's ignorance.

"I mean, a child Zuko. Are you ready to be a father."  
"I…uh…"

Clearly, he hadn't even thought about it.

"These are things you two need to think about and discuss. I know what it's like to be in love. And I also know the wonders of being a father. But you two are both still very young and I am not sure you're ready to be parents just yet."  
"I understand."  
"Good. I want you two to know, you have my full support. The love you two share, shouldn't be hidden and I will not try to stand in your way."

Vega smiled in relief, that not only way he not angry with them, but he was happy for them. She knew he would but, but at the same time, she couldn't help but worry.

"Now! You two get some rest, we serve tea to the earth king in the morning!"

The pair nodded, standing up and leaving the large living room. Walking back down the hall, Zuko paused at his door as Vega slowly made her way to her own. He hesitated, staring at his door before quickly following after her. She let out a soft laugh as he grabbed her by the waist, hurrying her into her bedroom before shutting the door behind them.


	17. Chapter 14

"Are you sure you want me to come along?"  
"Of course! You're a part of our family too!"

Smiling, Vega nodded and quickly got dressed to go with them to the palace. They had sat there for a while now, Vega pursing her lips together as Zuko started to get impatient.

"What's taking so long?"  
"Maybe the Earth King overslept…"

Several Dai Li agents walk into the room from the right and form a circle around the three of them.

"Something's not right."

It was only moments later that Azula of all people walked in. Needless to say, the trio was shocked as she made her presence known.

"It's tea time."

Zuko jumped to his feet, enraged at the sight of his sister.

"Azula!"  
"Have you met the Dai Li? They're earth benders, but they have a killer instinct that is so fire bender. I just love it!"

As Azula continued to speak, Iroh calmed stood with the cup of tea he poured, situating himself next to his nephew. Vega hadn't seen Azula since they were kids and it would seem that she hadn't changed for the better, just worse. Vega's eyes rested on the back of Iroh and Zuko's heads.

"Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname the 'Dragon of the West'?"  
"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, uncle."  
"It's more of a demonstration really."

Iroh slowly sipped his tea as Zuko glanced over at him with a mild smirk. Zuko dodged backward, grabbing hold of Vega seconds before Iroh took a classic fire bender stand; opening his mouth he let out a powerful torrent of fire toward the Dai Li. The agents quickly guarded themselves from the fiery onslaught as Zuko continued to hold Vega by the wrist, sending a blast of fire through the wall as the pair escaped into the hallway. Iroh wasn't far behind, keeping the Dai Li at bay with continue streams of fire before he finally caught up with Zuko and Vega. The Dai Li followed, shooting their trademark open fingered hands, barely missing the three as they embedded into the wall. Iroh busted a hole out with a short bolt of lighting and quickly leapt out, landing on a bush below. He rubbed his head in mild pain before calling up to Zuko and Vega. Vega was pushed behind Zuko as she glanced down between Iroh and then back toward the approaching agents. 

"Come on! You'll be fine!"  
"NO! I'm tired of running! It's time I faced Azula!"  
"Zuko…"  
"Jump."  
"What?!"

Zuko frowned, picking Vega up and tossing her out of the hole and down toward Iroh as she let out a short scream, quickly falling atop the older man and knocking him over. She winced her apology and quickly helped him up before calling up to Zuko who had already turned around to face Azula and the Dai Li.

"You're so dramatic. What are you going to do? Challenge me to an Agni Kai?"  
"Yes! I challenge you!"  
"Hah. No thanks."

Iroh tugged at Vega's arm insisting they needed to go but the girl stubbornly refused to move. Not leaving him much choice, she was picked up and put over his shoulder as he fled. It couldn't be helped, Zuko was too stubborn and it would be pointless for all of them to be captured.

"Iroh where are we going!"  
"To get help."  
"From who!"  
"You'll see."

They arrived at the doorstep of the Avatar's current home minutes later as Iroh placed Vega down. Knocking on the door, it was opened by Toph seconds later.

"Glad to see you're okay!"  
"I need your help."  
"Huh???!!"

Both Aang and Sokka were in disbelief that a: Toph knew Iroh and b: the ex fire nation general was pleading for their help. And worse yet, Vega was with him. What the hell was going on?! Still in shock, Aang pointed an accusing finger toward Iroh.

"You guys know each other?!"  
"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down. Then he gave me tea and very good advice."

Aang was probably directing the question at both girls as they continued to look on in disbelief.

"May we come in? Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se."

He continued as Toph nodded, Vega quietly following Iroh inside as Sokka gave her a suspicious look.

"She must have Katara!"  
"She has captured my nephew as well."  
"Then we'll work together to fight Azula and save Katara and Zuko!"  
"Woah there. You lost me at 'Zuko'. And what are YOU doing here!"

Vega merely shot him a 'shut up' glare as she stuck close to Iroh, her expression fading back into worry.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew. But believe me when I tell you there is good inside him."

Iroh placed his hands on Sokka's shoulders, his expression pleading for the avatar's companion's help. It was odd and far fetched request after all Zuko had done, but they were their only hope. Iroh and Vega wouldn't be able to do it on their own.

"Good inside of him isn't enough! Why don't you come back when its outside him too, okay?"

Sokka slapped Iroh's hands from his shoulders and shoved him away, gaining a glare from Vega as she bit her tongue the best she could.

"Katara is in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is out best chance!"

Sokka grudgingly complied as he closed his eyes with a defeated nod, gaining a smile from Aang.

"We brought someone along who might be able to help us."

Iroh headed back outside as the small group followed, quickly finding the bound and gagged Dai Li agent Iroh had snatched on their way over. Toph lifted the man with two stone slabs on either side of him as Iroh removed he clothe from his head, revealing the agents terrified face.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup! They're going to overthrow the Earth King."  
"My sister! Where are they keeping Katara?!"  
"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace."

The group quickly parted, leaving the agent behind, searching until they finally found the place which the agent spoke of.

"Well whaddya know. There IS an ancient city down here. But its deep…"

Toph began to earth bend a small crater into the ground as the others watched.

"We should split up. Aang, you go with Iroh and Vega to look for Katara and the angry jerk…no offense."  
"None taken."  
"And I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup."

Nodding, Sokka and Toph parted ways as Aang took up in Toph's stead, earth bending the ground. It seemed like hours as they tunneled their way below ground. Vega knew it hadn't been that long, but the silence was uncomfortable. Aang had yet to even bother to question just why she was with Iroh and Zuko. But much to her surprise, Aang was the first to speak up.

"So, Toph thinks you give pretty good advice. And great tea."  
"The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind?"

Aang hesitated a moment, filling his pause with a quick deepening of the tunnel before continuing.

"Well, I met with this Guru who was supposed to help me master the avatar state, and control this great power. But to do it, I had to let go of someone I love, and I just couldn't. "  
"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you were very wise to choose happiness and love."

Vega listened quietly as she contemplated his words, noting to herself that he was probably talking about Katara. They stopped again, Aang pushing back more earth with a wave of his arm as his voice strained in worry.

"What happens if we can't save everyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I am not powerful enough?"  
"I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving..."

Vega felt for him. He was so young with so much on his shoulders. It really wasn't fair. Avatar or not, he was still just a boy, who desired love and friendship just as much as anyone else. Coming to a last blockade of rocks, Aang easily broke through those as well, a flood of green light shining through. Iroh smiled as he allowed the flame in his hand to fade as the three entered the crystal catacombs.

"You will come to a better place."

Iroh finished as they continued to hurry through to find Katara and Zuko.


	18. Chapter 15

Zuko stared at Katara for a moment before closing his eyes and silently accepting her offer. Katara placed her hand on Zuko's scar, examining it quietly. But before she could do anything more, Aang busted into the tunnel with Iroh and Vega close behind. Startled by the blast, she turned on her heel, relief flooding over the young girls features as she called out the avatar's name. Aang stared at Zuko and Katara, confused by how close they were, before Katara ran to him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

Aang glared at Zuko while holding onto Katara protectively; Iroh running to Zuko and hugged him tightly, almost in a mocking way as Katara had Aang. Zuko glared back at Aang, lightly hugging his uncle before noticing Vega. She had fallen behind in following Iroh, standing halfway between the pair and Aang and Katara. She gave him a weak smile with a slow wave. The worry was more than apparent in her face. Katara continued to give Aang more hugs, telling him how she had known he would come for her. Pushing past his uncle, Zuko b-lined for Vega, quickly pulling her into his arms and capturing her lips in a sort lived affair.

Needless to say, the onlookers were quite taken back. Aang and Katara far more than Iroh; his surprise merely coming from the boldness to do it in public. Keeping one arm securely around Vega's waist, he turned toward his uncle with a frown.

"Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar."  
"Saving you, that's what!"

Zuko growled in rage as he attempted to lunge at Aang, Vega quickly placing her hands on his chest, pleadingly calling his name. Zuko reluctantly backed off as the pair continued to stare daggers at one another. Iroh told Zuko it was time they talked before telling Aang and Katara to go help their friends. Aang clasped his hands and offered a faint bow before running back through the hole they'd made. Katara was slow to follow, taking one more confused glimpse at Vega and Zuko before running after Aang. Zuko had released Vega, his head turning away from his uncle as the hurt shined through in his voice.

"Why uncle…?"  
**"**You are not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger and wiser and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good!"

He glanced at Vega's supportive gaze before closing his eyes, trying to process his uncle's words. But they were interrupted by a sudden earth quake. Vega was pushed back as a trail of crystals shot out of the ground, quickly trapping Iroh.

"Find somewhere to hide!"

Zuko's commanding voice was thrown toward Vega as she quickly did as she was told. God she felt so weak. She was never able to do anything to help them. Azula and the Dai Li quickly made their entrance, Azula stopping shortly, keeping Zuko between her and their uncle.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko, Prince Zuko...you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor, are you?"  
"Release him immediately!"  
"It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."  
"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you."  
"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?!... I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history. And the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have your father's love. You will have everything you want."  
"Zuko, I am begging you, look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."

Zuko looked back at Iroh, unsure of whom to listen to. He shut his eyes with a hang of his head, trying to come to a decision. Vega could hardly believe what she was seeing. He couldn't even consider it. He couldn't! But before she could make her presence known and blow her cover, she caught glimpse of Iroh's pleading gaze for her to stay hidden. Closing her eyes tightly, she clenched her jaw, begging him in her mind not to betray them.

"You are free to choose."

Azula dismissed the agents, the Dai Li quickly doing as they were signaled. Azula quickly went after Aang and Katara, leaving Zuko to decide his fate. Once Azula was out of earshot, Vega quickly rounded the corner of the crystals she'd stand hidden behind.

"Zuko what are you doing! You can't listen to Azula!"  
"Shut up! You don't understand!"  
"Zuko please…"  
"You weren't there! You weren't there when I was disgraced! You weren't there when I was exiled! Don't act like you know me or understand anything about my life! This is all I've EVER wanted. This is MY chance to get what I want!"

Her hands remained balled into fists as he shed the green robes, leaving him in the brown shirt and pants beneath. Her eyes closed tightly, trying to fight back the tears as he ran past her and after Azula. She hadn't been able to say anything as she fell to her knees, holding her breath to keep back the sobs. Iroh had no words of comfort to offer her as she forced herself to her feet. How could he… Making her way to a crystal jutting from the ground diagonally, she pressing her weight against it till it finally lifted out of the soil. Picking it up she walked toward Iroh, holding the 4 foot long crystal like a bat. Her name began to form on his lips before she began swinging violently at the crystals that held him captive. He winced, hoping she wouldn't hit him before opening his eyes a few seconds later, only to meet the image of the tears streaming down her face as she cracked away at the green gemstones.

Katara held onto Aang's unconscious body, looking around hopeless for some way to escape. Zuko and Azula began to close in on Katara and the fallen avatar before they were quickly stopped by a blast of fire that hit in front of the two separate pairs. Iroh and Vega lept down from a small cliff, landing between Katara and Zuko and Azula.

"You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can! Vega you have to go with them!"  
"NO! I wont leave you here alone!"  
"Vega, please! You MUST go!"

Iroh quickly began sending fire blasts through punches in all directions as Katara called for Vega, the young girl shaking her head in both disbelief and frustration as she ran toward the pair. Katara told her to hold onto her as she used one hand to support the unconscious Aang while Vega wrapped her arms around both her and Aang as they were lifted up through the waterfall by Katara's water bending. Vega couldn't stand to watch them fall from her sight as she buried her face against Katara's stomach, trying to keep her body from trembling as they were taken to safety. Iroh surrendered shortly after they disappeared, quickly being taken prisoner once again.

Vega ran behind Katara as they met up with Sokka, Toph, the Earth King and his bear, Momo and Appa. They all quickly boarded the large sky bison. The three comrades hovered over Aang as Katara did all she could to heal his wounds, using the special water she'd been saving. When at first there was no response, Katara clutched onto his body, sobbing into his shoulder before she was finally given a groan of discomfort. Snapping back she looked down at the now breathing avatar, grinning widely in relief as he weakly returns the gesture. Vega sat in the very back of Appa's saddle, staring out into the night sky completely blank. The pain she felt was so unbearable she wanted to die. She shouldn't have left Iroh like that, she shouldn't have run away.

"We've done it Zuko. It's taken a hundred years, but the Fire Nation has conquered Ba Sing Se."  
"I betrayed Uncle."  
And Vega… He had tried so hard to get the look on her face out of his mind. Why had he said those things to her.  
"No, he betrayed you. Zuko, when you return home, father will welcome you as a war hero."  
"But I don't have the Avatar. What if Father doesn't restore my honor?"  
"He doesn't need to Zuko. Today, you restored your own honor."  
"I don't know…"  
"Don't worry Zuko. But as a change of topic, who was that girl that was with the old loser anyway."  
"…No one, just a girl."  
"Oh? Wasnt she the same girl who was with you when you came to serve tea?"  
"What do you care!"  
"Because the look on your face when she escaped with those twits leads me to believe she was more than just some girl, Zuko."  
"It doesn't concern you."  
"I see…Have it your way then."


	19. Chapter 16

Vega continued to stare blankly out into the starlit sky as Katara finally sat down next to her. Aang was finally stable, but had fallen into a deep sleep. They all had agreed it was best to let him rest.

"Vega…"  
"…"  
"…Your hands…"

Blinking slowly, her gaze drifted down to the dried blood forming around the still open wounds. Iroh had pleaded with her to stop as the crystal began slicing into her palms as she relentlessly tried to free him, but she had only ignored him. She had barely even noticed the pain then, and now, it had dulled into a constant throbbing. She didn't even look at the younger girl before starting back out once more.

"Let me heal them…"  
"…It's fine."  
"Vega those are really bad wounds! They could seriously mess up your hands and-"  
"I said its-"  
"She's right."

Vega looked up at Sokka hovering over them before sighing. She really didn't care either way… Katara gently pulled Vega's hands into her lap and began healing the cuts. She forced out a 'thank you' once she was done. But with the dull pain from her hands gone, it only made the ache in her chest all the more apparent.

"…Is Aang okay…"  
"He should be…he's just sleeping now."

She nodded before she slouched slightly over the side of Appa's saddle as she watched the land pass beneath them. It wasn't till almost morning that she'd managed to fall asleep.

Apparently they'd dropped off the Earth King and his bear near by and continued on to meet up with Sokka and Katara's father. Hakoda was just a bit surprised to see Vega as the new addition to their group. He hadn't seen her since her banishment from the tribe. Together they were able to commandeer a Fire Nation ship after the bay had been overrun with them. It was a few weeks before Aang finally woke up and completely freaked out. It was expected though; after all they were on Fire Nation property not to mention everyone was dressed the part. Sokka had to sit him down and explain everything he'd missed since he'd been asleep.

Aang really didn't take everything that'd happened too well. It hit him especially hard when he wasn't allowed to do anything, Sokka insisting it was for the better that everyone thought he was dead. He even went so far as to try to run away. Fortunately they were able to find him washed up on a near by volcanic island in the Fire Nation. Vega stayed out of the group hug, listening quietly a few feet away as they agreed it was best they stayed together and Aang finally accepted laying low.

It was growing more and more obvious that Vega didn't really belong with their ragtag team. And the discussing finally came on what to do with her. Sokka was the first to begin throwing out questions.

"Uh…Well, is there anything you can do?"  
"Like what."  
"I don't know, bend water or fire, or hey, can you do both!"  
"…I can't bend."

Katara stepped in shortly after with more questions.

"Have you ever tried? Both our mother's were water benders and your father was a fire bender right?"  
"And?"  
"Well… you should be able to at least bend one of those, shouldn't you?"  
"Even if she can't bend, can you do anything else? Swords…crazy acrobatics, anything?"  
"…….."

The conversation was making her feel more and more useless.

"Well, why don't I try to teach you how to bend."  
"Yeah and I can teach you how to sword fight!"  
"Sokka…you don't know how."  
"Hey I'm pretty good with my boomerang!"  
"That's not a sword doofus."

Vega finally wandered away while they argued, staring up at the sky with a heavy sigh. Aang ended up being the only one to follow her.  
"Hey…We're not trying to be hard on you, it's just, you've been pretty distant since you even joined up with us and we all have to be able to pull our own weight. I don't even think anyone has even asked if you want to go to the Fire Nation…"  
"I do want to go…"  
"Is it because of Zuko…"  
"No. It's because of Iroh. Zuko betrayed us both and now Iroh is locked up and I…"  
"It's not your fault…"  
"I just ran away! I should be locked up with him! After all Iroh did for me how could I have just…..I'm such a coward…."

Aang paused as Vega tried to hide her tears against the palms of her hands. She'd been trying to think of some sort of plan to rescue Iroh. She knew it was nearly hopeless without any help but how could she ask them. This was her problem, they had their own agenda.

"I know what it's like to feel like a failure too… But do you really think it would have made him happy to see you captured as well? He probably asked you to go, didn't he…"

She nodded softly, trying to draw in a deep breath to hold back any more tears as she let her hands fall to her sides. Looking over to the Avatar, she smiled faintly.

"I know how to fight, pretty decently at least. My father taught me a lot when I was younger and Zuko taught me how to use a sword. Iroh tried to teach me how to bend fire, but I couldn't do it. So he tried to see if I could bend water instead but all I managed to do was ..make steam."  
"…what?"  
"I cant produce fire, and I cant move water, all I can do is…make steam…"

Aang stared at her blankly before busted into a fit of laughter. He apologized continuously but said it was just too funny. She could help but chuckle faintly herself. It was rather retarded when she thought about it. All she could bend was hot water in mist form. And the look on Iroh and Zuko's faces when that was all she could do, remembering that made new tears form as she tried to hold back her laughter.

The others finally joined them as they asked what was so funny. When Aang told them, a whole new bout of laugher began at her expense. Sokka throwing out that maybe she should work at a bath house. She smiled weakly; trying to be able to laugh at herself as well but her mind still was too heavily burdened. Aang went on to tell Sokka that Zuko had taught her how to fight with a sword.

"Well that could work; we'll just have to get you a sword."  
"That's alright. I really… I really can't stay with you all once we get into the Fire Nation. I appreciate you bringing me this far, but there's something I have to do or I'll be no help to anyone. And I need to do it alone; it wouldn't be fair to ask for your help. It would be too much of a risk to involve all of you and you all have much more at stake. So…if you don't mind bringing me with you into the Fire Nation, we can part ways there."  
"If…that's what you really want. But you can always come find us if you get into trouble."  
"Thanks…"  
"Alright I guess it's settled then. We'll leave first thing in the morning."


	20. Chapter 17

The next morning they all hopped aboard Appa as Aang set up a cloud around them to be able to sneak into the Fire Nation unnoticed.

"I think I see a cave below."  
"SHHH! Keep quiet!"  
"Great job with the cloud camo but next time lets just disguise ourselves as the kind of cloud that knows how to keep its mouth shut."  
"Yeah wouldn't want a bird to hear us chatting out there and turn us in."  
"HEY! We're in enemy territory. Those are enemy birds!"

The group laughed lightly as one landed atop Sokka's head. Making their way into the cave, the group looked around as Sokka turned to face them.

"Well this is it. This is how we'll be living until the invasion begins. Hiding in cave after cave….after cave……after cave……."  
"Sokka we don't need to become cave people. What we need is some new clothes."  
"Yeah blending in is better than hiding out. If we get Fire Nation disguises we'll be just as safe as we would be hiding in a cave."  
"Please they have real food out there. Does anyone want to sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers?"

Toph slammed her fist into the side of the wall, sending out a number of the little hoppers; Momo diving over and eating out quickly before looking over at Sokka.

"Looks like we got out-voted sport. Let's get some new clothes."

They all left the cave, sneaking over to a small house nearby who conveniently had all their laundry out drying on lines. Peering over the rocks, Vega skimmed through the various red articles.

"I don't know about this. These clothes belong to somebody."  
"I call the silk robe!"

Katara was the first one to leap out, stealing her choice of clothing as she ran by.

"But if its essential to our survival, then I call the suit!"

Aang was next out, followed by the rest. Vega, like Sokka, took her time to find something that would fit rather than snatching something randomly. Katara was the last one to finish getting dressed. Aang however, had to point out her mother's necklace, Katara saddened at the fact she had to take it off. They headed into town, buying all the accessories they needed to complete the look. Sokka stared over at Vega before she finally sighed, asking him what was wrong.

"Nothing, you just…don't really look very common….girl?"  
"Is it the hair?"  
"Yeah kinda. And you know…the outfit."

Katara had put most of her hair down with a small bun at the top, Toph having kept her typical updo and Vega had put half her hair up into a bun, and left the rest down. When she had been doing her hair, all she could think of was Zuko's mother, Princess Ursa. She had done her best to recreate it, and even bought a flame to rest in front of the bun.

But she had bought herself new clothes that were far more elegant than the ones they'd stolen. When they had gotten ambushed in Ba Sing Se, all Vega had on her was the money pouch she always carried. It was fortunate though, it would keep her going for a good while. She felt more comfortable in clothes that were much like the ones she'd worn all those years ago.

"Well I guess this is where we say goodbye."

Vega gave them all the first decent smile since she'd been with them as the rest of them smiled wearily.

"You know were to find us if something happens.."  
"Yeah. I'll be alright. Good luck to all of you, try to stay out of trouble."

With a wave she departed from the group, weaving in and out of the passing people as she made her way toward the palace. Now she knew she couldn't go too close, and heaven forbid she even try to get in. But she needed to get her bearings on just where everything was. And more importantly, where Iroh was.

She felt like she'd been running around for hours trying to map out her location in her mind. She'd finally found the tower in which Iroh was being held hostage but it was just too heavily guarded. She waited till nightfall before she attempted the back way in she'd stumbled upon. She climbed onto the barred opening above Iroh's head, steadying herself so she'd go unnoticed.

Glancing down she was about to speak until she heard the door open. She couldn't see who had come in until she heard Zuko's voice.

"Uncle…Its me."

Vega watched Iroh turn his back toward Zuko

"You brought this on yourself you know. We could have returned together. You could have been a hero. You have no right to judge me uncle. I did what I had to do in Ba Sing Se and you are a fool for not joining me. You're not going to say anything?!"

When Iroh remained silent, Zuko's famous temper poured forth as he smashed a small chair into flames with his fist, yelling at his uncle in frustration.

"YOU'RE A CRAZY OLD MAN! YOU'RE CRAZY! AND IF YOU WERENT IN JAIL YOU'D BE SLEEPING IN A GUTTER!"

With that he turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Vega stared down, wide-eyed, tears brimming as she felt the shock take over her. What was wrong with him?! How could he even think to speak to Iroh like that?! Closing her eyes tightly, she tightened her jaw in anger and disbelief. Twin tears spilled over, landing atop Iroh's balding head, causing him to glance upward. Vega finally opened her eyes, surprised to see Iroh staring up at her, in both concern and shock.

She managed a small grin as she tried to reach through the bars, but fell short of reaching him. He shook his head, glancing back at the door before whispering in a hushed tone.

"Vega what are you doing here! You must leave at once. They will have you captured or worse if they find you here."

Vega stubbornly continued to try to fit through the bars to no avail. Defeated she laid atop them, her arm still reaching down toward him as she continued to let the tears fall down into his cell. He looked terrible. How could she just leave him here?

"I'm so sorry… Iroh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you, I should be in there with you."  
"Vega do not speak such nonsense. No part of me would have you locked up with me, I told you to run because you deserve better than this. Vega I am begging you, please leave and forget about me."  
"No! I will never do that! I swear, I swear on my life I will find a way to get you out!"

Iroh sighed as he stared up at her face. He'd seen her cry like this too many times. She was very dear to him, meeting her was like gaining a daughter. It was too painful to see the tears glossing her eyes and her hand desperately reaching for him. Standing, he took her hand into both of his with a heavy sigh.

"I am the one who should be apologizing to you. I did all that I could to protect you, and now I no longer can. You share the grief of what Zuko has done, with me. But please, I will be alright. What I need is for you to remain safe."

She just couldn't stop the tears from falling as she held onto his hand until he finally let go, sitting back down on the straw mat. She slowly drew her arm back, balancing back up on the bars and finally slipping back through the small window and climbing her way back down.

A few days passed, days she spent wandering the city aimlessly, trying to think of something. Much to her dismay, she caught a glimpse of Zuko one afternoon…with Mai. She knew he didn't see her; even if he had glanced her way she doubted he'd even recognize her. Her heart sank even further as she watched the couple holding hands and strolling toward the entrance of the city with a picnic basket in hand. She didn't even feel like she knew him any more. How could he do all of this, and even be able to keep that sickening smile on his face. She was beginning to loath what he had become with every part of her being.

Another night came and she was making her way back to see Iroh when she caught sight of an angry Zuko leaving the tower. She looked around for a place to hide, but there really wasn't anything close enough. But it was too late any how. As she looked back she noticed him staring at her, trying to make out her form. All she could do was run. He yelled at her to stop as he began chasing her. The cloak she had on was slowing her down as she tried to get it off, only causing her to trip and fall.

Wincing she tried to scramble back to her feet only to have her arm seized by his tight grasp as he spun her around. She kept her head down, eyes glaring into his feet as he tried to make out her features through the darkness, demanding to know who she was.

"Commoners aren't allowed here! What do you think you're doing?!"  
"…Let go of me."

It took him a moment to recognize her voice in such a venomous tone. His grasp loosened in realization, only to tighten once more in anger. What was she doing here! Grabbing her with both arms he demanded she look at him. Snapping her head back she glared viciously at his face. She looked absolutely betrayed.

"I asked you a question! Do you know what they'd do to you if they found you!"  
"NOTHING they could do to me could even BEGIN to compare to what YOU'VE done Zuko!"  
"I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO!"  
"YOU BETRAYED US! YOU BETRAYED IROH! After EVERYTHING he's done for you! He loved you like his own SON! He NEVER turned his back on you and look at what you've DONE TO HIM!"  
"He could have come back as a hero just like me!"  
"Some hero! Are you happy now?! ARE YOU?! You're back at home, your father loves you, your sister is trying to help you, Mai is your girlfriend, and you have everything that you wanted! So how does it feel PRINCE Zuko?!"

He finally released her, taking a step back. He didn't know what to say. He was angry but he was angry because she was right. He was angry with himself. Yes it was everything that he wanted but he still wasn't happy. He had tried to replace Vega with Mai, but Mai offered him nothing but a minor distraction. He had no comfort left. His comfort was locked in a cell and the other standing in front of him, hating him. But she should hate him, he hated himself. And it was that sudden realization that hurt the most. He'd lost her; he'd sacrificed her for everything he thought would make him happy, when he'd been happy all along.

"I loved you Zuko. I loved you with all my heart. And I DON'T understand how you could do this to Iroh, forget me. That man in there is like the father I wish I had got to have. He is kind, and strong, and loving and supportive. He took care of me when I had no one and never asked anything back. And I won't stop trying to find a way to get him out!"

He looked away, trying to fight off the sharpness of her words. The guilt was already eating away at him; he didn't know what to do.

"He won't even speak to me…"  
"Good! He shouldn't! Zuko I will always love who you really are, but I do NOT love what you are right now."  
"And you probably think I'm a fool."  
"I think you're a disappointment."

She knew her words would hit home to him. And by the look that crossed his face, they had. As she turned to leave he called out her name, causing her to pause keeping her back to him.

"Please…"

He took hold of her hand, Vega keeping her arm limp as she offered no response.

"I need you…"  
"Do you know why I'm here, Zuko."  
"…"  
"Not because of you. Had I not been able to free Iroh that day, I'd be locked up or dead. You left me for dead Zuko. You sacrificed me for a shot at getting back your honor. But you are NOT an honorable man. YOU are the traitor. And YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS CRAZY!"

She quickly retaliated, snapping her hand back and across his face.

"How dare you even try to tell me that you need me. What sane man would give up what he NEEDS even at the risk of killing it for a delusion! You don't HAVE your honor back, Zuko! You killed it!"

When she finished her words she finally looked at his face, her eyes resting on the red spot she'd left against his cheek. Immediate guilt flooded her as he stood in disbelief, not only at her words, but she'd actually struck him. Staring at him now, with this lost look on his face, she couldn't do it. She could bare everything that'd happened. So many memories they'd made together in their months in Ba Sing Se, so many days filled with being so happy and it was all ripped away in an instant.

Once action from him caused it all to shatter. And she wanted so much to hate him. To resent him for everything he'd done. To hold onto her anger. But she couldn't. The tears finally came as she fell to her knees in front of him.

"Why… Zuko, why would you do this? What did I do to make you stop loving me…"

His eyes widened as he made out her words through her sobs. She…blamed herself? Was she stupid, how could she blame herself! How could she even… think he didn't love her…. How could she not think he didn't love her…. What he did..it was unforgivable. His head turned slowly, trying to stare down at her broken spirit. Staring down at the girl he broke.. He wanted to hold her. He wanted to beg for her forgiveness. He wanted her to smile. But he could barely force his body to move. But the words that finally formed, were the furthest thing from what he wanted to say.

"Leave here and don't come back again."

He didn't wait for a response; he just forced his body around and disappeared into the shade of night, leaving her there to cry alone.


	21. Chapter 18

Her faced remained buried in her hands as she held her breath, the sound of his footsteps crushing against the dirt the only thing that would register. Once the heart breaking sound had faded she shakily lifted herself to her feet. He wasn't…he wasn't the only one that didn't have anything left. Any love or comfort. The three of them; all they had had was each other. And now they were completely separated by barriers of both physical and emotional forms. She didn't even realize her feet had been carrying her back to the small place she'd found to stay until she arrived on the doorstep. When was it going to stop? When was it going to stop feeling like it was killing her… Pushing the door open, she closed it quietly behind her as she made her way to her bed, not bothering to change her clothes as she lowered herself onto her side. Her empty gaze stared out at nothing in particular until she was finally able to submit to the much needed sleep.

Zuko kept the hood of his crimson cloak shadowing his face as he met with the man that he prayed could ease his mind. The monster before him stared him down, awaiting Zuko's command. Once spoken, he nodded in agreement. Kill the avatar. With nothing left to say, the young prince returned home. What more could he do than continue on the path he'd already chosen. This was what he wanted. This had to be what he wanted. And yet he hated every second of it.

'What did I do to make you stop loving me'

His jaw tightened as he tried to rid her strained voice from his mind. Her voice and his uncle's face were what caused his restless nights. He missed her. He missed her horribly. Now that he'd seen her and knew she was so close, it would make trying to be with Mai impossible. And it showed. When she had sought him out in the morning, he only knocked away the hand she tried to place on his face. When asked what was wrong, 'nothing' was given in sharp reply before walking off. Azula had bared witness to her brother's sudden change in heart; causing the younger girl to grin. Just what had happened to cause her brother such distress? And she intended to find out. Following behind him, she spoke once he'd found a spot to sulk in the gardens.

"What's wrong Zuzu? Romance turned sour already?"  
"It's none of your business, Azula."  
"Awwh, are you and Mai having a lovers quarrel? What did she do? Not laugh at one of your jokes?"  
"I said drop it!"

Her brow perked faintly, having gotten Zuko angry enough to involuntarily dance flames across his balled fists. Her arms crossed with a shrug of her shoulders. She'd find out just what was bothering her brother whether he wanted her to or not.

Vega had spent most of the day in bed, staring at her ceiling. This was just..awful. Being back in the Fire Nation had no perks what so ever. And practically every capital left in the world was under their siege. There was no freedom left unless you wanted to live in the woods. In a lot of ways, Vega prayed that the Avatar's plans of the invasion on the day of the Black Sun were successful. But she still worried, even now, what would happen to Zuko. She managed to drag herself out of bed to go buy food, her stomach still complaining for the most part. She tried to sooth it with tea, but the sight of the jasmine scented beverage only furthered her sorrow. Though, smiling to herself she bought extra tea leaves, planning to make some later and take it to Iroh. She knew she wasn't supposed to go see him, but maybe it would make him smile. Leaving the small Tea Shop she glanced up at the dimming sky, the pink and orange hues blending only to be torn apart by the occasional puffy cloud that drifted past. With a sigh she returned home, shutting her door with her foot as she walked into the tiny kitchen. Searching for a kettle her hand stopped mid-grasp as she heard her name spoken.

Turning over her shoulder, Zuko came into sight as her lips remained parted in surprise. What was he doing here? Better yet, how did he find her? Seeing him had shaken her, she didn't know how to react. So she didn't. Turning back around she didn't say a word as her hand finally fell out of the delay and landed in the teapot, pulling it down and onto the stove. There was nothing but silence as she poured the leaves and water before sparking the fire beneath it. She stared intently down at the small flame before she felt the heat of his hand moved toward her sleeveless arm.

"Don't touch me!"

He hesitated, his fingertips curling in response to her harsh tone before he caved to his temper and snatched her arm, forcing her around to face him. They stared at one another for minutes before his glare finally eased and his gaze lowered to the floor.

"I miss you…"  
"I don't care."  
"Why are you being so stubborn!"  
"I'm not being stubborn, Zuko! You think you saying you miss me will make it all go away? Get out!"  
"No!"

She shoved him away from her as the kettle began to whistle. Spinning on her heel angrily she reached for it forgetting the mitts and quickly burning her hands. Dropping the small iron tea pot, the hot liquid poured across the floor as she winced in pain, cradling her hands as she leaned over slightly. Zuko quickly took hold of her wrists, staring down in concern at the red that flushed across her palms. She was doing her best not to cry as she weakly tried to pull out of his grasp, her hands beginning to shake from the sudden onset of pain. But as she looked down at the tea, the tears spilled over for new reasons.

"Does it hurt that much..?"  
"I was making that tea for Iroh! I bought him his favorite, I even paid extra for the best they had and I was going to take it to him tonight and now I cant… I just wanted him to smile, he looks so miserable."

She sobbed against his chest as he held onto her tightly. A single tear slid down his cheek as he clenched his jaw. He was making her suffer, making them both suffer. All of this was his fault. Down to her burnt hands.

"I feel so selfish. I hated it, but part of me couldn't help but be glad you did what you did. Zuko if you hadn't; Azula would have killed you or had you locked up with Iroh. I don't think I could take seeing you both like that."

He did his best to make out her words through her muffled sobs, but they did nothing to sooth his guilt. It wasn't any excuse for what he'd done. What he continued to do. Closing his eyes he lightly kissed the top of her head, finally picking her up and carrying her to her room. Once there, he sat her down on the bed and started looking around her room for bandages.

"Do you have anything for your hands?"  
"No…."

Stopping his search his sighed heavily and pulled the hood back over his head as he took her wrist gently, tugging her up to her feet and out the door.

"We'll just have to go to a doctor then."

Pausing shortly outside, he turned around and wiped a thumb gently across her cheeks.

"Try to stop crying?"

She knew he wasn't trying to be mean, it was a well known fact that crying wasn't exactly smiled upon in the Fire Nation. From men or women. Sucking it up, she let him lead her to the nearest infirmary. The nurse was a bit surprised to see Prince Zuko with a common girl but made no fuss of it, not wanting to insult him. Once she was patched up, Zuko took her back home. He had a hard time looking her in the eye as they stood in awkward silence.

"I'm sorry Vega. I'll find a way to fix what I've done."

His words were spoken in a low whisper as she smiled sadly. She knew he hadn't become a horrible man. She just wished he'd stop being so confused and let go of what he'd brainwashed himself to want instead of accepting what he needed. But as he finally looked back over to her, she had an irritated look on her face, lips pursed and brows raised. Nervously, he asked her what was wrong.

"You kissed Mai, didn't you."  
"….Yeah…."

Her irritation faded with a faint sigh as she looked off to the side, his own gaze doing the same.

"Did you sleep with –"  
"No."

Well, that at least eased her jealousy. She supposed she could forgive him for a few kisses.

"You should probably get ba-"

She was cut off as he trapped her lips against his. He knew he had to go, but he needed to taste her one more time. He needed the comfort her touch gave him; it was the only thing that eased his mind. Placing a few more kisses against her lips he finally pulled away.

"I'll find you again soon. And…I'll take some tea to Iroh. It's safer for me to do it."

She smiled softly with a light nod before watching him leave. As he made his way back to the palace, it was unknown to him that his sister had been tailing him the entire time. Grinning to herself; her mind began to flood with all the possibilities of what she could do with her digging up Zuko's little secret.


	22. Chapter 19

Forgive me, I had to write another lemon there wasnt enough love in these later chapters. I'll start writing up Memories after this until this coming Friday's episode. Enjoy

* * *

Vega stared out of the small window of her bedroom as the moon gleamed playfully above. She tried not to worry so much but it couldn't be helped. With a light sigh she turned to face her bed, staring down at the white sheets with a light frown. A light gasp emitted from her as she was spun around, her lips quickly trapped against the young prince's. She stammered his name as his desperate kisses trailed onto her neck. He hadn't even taken a second to greet her. She didn't even know how he'd come in; as if he had just formed out of smoke. He pulled his head backward, golden eyes burning into her contrasting icy blue. 

"I need you."

His tongue glided skillfully across her lips, bidding the plush tiers to part. His taste flooded her senses as his passion slowly consumed her. With one hand, his evening cloak was casted to the floor, his free hand firmly rubbing along the curve of her hip. His fingertips began to press into her flesh as his other hand quickly found the back of her head; almost as if he were afraid she'd disappear.

Stepping forward, his body was used to guide her backward until she thumped against the wall of her bedroom. His hands tore at her clothes, that hauntingly familiar white robe as he pulled it from her body. Her chin was caught by his hand as he turned her head to the side, his tongue hotly dragging along the rim of her ear as he pushed his index finger past her lips gaining the sucking response he'd wanted.

His love was displaying itself is such sinful lust. He couldn't control his need to ravish her. His body had craved her touch for too long. His teeth tugged at her petite earlobe softly before he finally pulled back, taking a small step backward as she tried to slow her breaths. One hand was used to begin to undress himself, his other slipped between her thighs, two fingers quickly thrusting into her soaked folds.

He pulled his shirt over his head, leaving it hanging on his extended arm, unwilling to cease his hands pumping motion as she tried to remain standing; shakily murmuring his name. The faintest of grins tweaked the corners of his lips as he watched her frame tremble; her milky white complexion flushing with a heated pink as she panted. His pants were the next thing to be discarded, leaving only the thin shirt still resting on his forearm.

Finally his fingers left the moist velvet folds he had craved for weeks, the stringy fluid glistening on his fingertips. He pulled his arm free of the shirt before cleaning off his fingers; the taste of her only igniting him further. She gazed up at him timidly through glazed over eyes. She wasn't used to him treating her in such a manner. His hands found her shoulders as he forced her down onto her knees, leaving her face to face with his erect member.

He guided her hands along the smooth shaft before huskily commanding her to open her mouth. Her lips parted obediently as he shifted his hips, pushing the length of his cock into her warm mouth. She wanted to say the Prince forcing her into submission wasn't turning her on, but her body would only scream at how much of a lie that would have been.

She could feel her soft folds become even more wet as she slid her tongue across the tip of his thick length before guiding him back into the heat of her mouth. His eyes closed as he placed a single palm against the wall before him, the other brushing through her mass of obsidian tresses. Parting his lips he exhaled a pleasured sigh, a wolfish grin soon to follow as she began to suck him harder. No matter how shy she always appeared about the act, he knew she loved it. His hand finally balled a fist full of hair as he pulled her away; gaining a small whimper.

Reaching down, he took hold of her arms, lifting her back to her feet before twisting her around, facing her against the wall. She looked over her shoulder in question before she was pushed against the wall, his hand keeping her wrists captured behind her back. She bit her bottom lip roughly as he forced himself inside of her. The more she squirmed, the harder he held her as he continually thrusted his member into her tight passage.

The feeling of helplessness flooded her body with a new found pleasure. Her breasts were pressed firmly against the wall, rubbing ever so faintly against the smooth surface with each thrust of his hips forcing her in an upward jerk. His hands finally released her wrists, fingertips quick to dig into her hips as he increased his speed, forcing her to cry out his name as her hands pressed against the wall to steady herself.

Every moan, every whimper, every scream only furthered his intoxication of her. The sensation of her damp walls clenching around him never ceased to blow his mind. She always felt so incredible. His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her back to rest against his chest. Her head tilted back against his shoulder, her audible sounds of pleasure all the more pleasing to his ear.

"I couldn't stand to be without you."

His low voice glided into her ear as he began to lean down, pushing her forward until his arms reached the backs of her legs. Her eyes widened as she was scooped upward, one of her legs draped over each of his forearms, spreading her open as he quickly straightened back up. Her cries of delight only reached new height as he used the strength of his upper body to bounce her up and down on the length of his cock.

Her arms reached back, fingertips dragging through his hair as she screamed his name. He carefully lowered her back to her feet before spinning her back around to face him. A quick kiss was stolen before his lips traveled down to capture the soft pink buds of her plush breasts. He squeezed and kneaded the supple mounds as he tongue drew a heated wet line down her abdomen as he lowered himself to his knees.

She tried to muffle her squeal as his hands roughly captured her firm behind, his tongue giving no warning before plunging into her delicious folds. He would never get enough of the way she tasted. He would never get enough of her. She leaned forward, her breath stolen from her at the sudden wave of pleasure as his hot tongue writhed against her swollen clit, teasing the nub with quick flicks as her legs began to threaten to give way.

With one final drag of his tongue, he reluctantly pulled back, lowering himself down onto his back as he tugged at her hands, urging her down with him. She situated herself over his length, pushing him back inside her folds as she moaned his name. She raked her nails down his toned abdomen as the pleasure urged her to increase her speed, her breasts pouncing playfully with the quickened motion. She couldn't help but smile with a heated blush as he rested his hands behind his head, grinning up at her as he allowed her to control their movements.

Reaching forward, he began to rub her clit in short quick circles, his gaze hotly flicking across her body as he drank in the sight of her body becoming racked with pleasure as her climax captured her senses. She screamed his name as his grin widened, his free hand rubbing across her breasts before cupping her cheek. He allowed her to lustfully suck his fingers as she road out her orgasm as it began to quickly drain her strength.

His own need made itself known as he flipped her onto her back, his thrusts becoming short and forceful. His lips found her own as he felt his muscles begin to tense, the milky white fluid quickly mixing with her own as he softly groaned her name against her lips. Strands of his coal black hair stuck to his slightly moistened skin around his temples and forehead. He held himself up against his forearms above her as he panted heavily, feeling her own quick breaths causing those cute perked nipples to brush along his chest with every inhale.

His kisses began to shower her face as his whispered his love to her. His heart already began to ache at the thought of leaving her side again. He had yet to pull out of her, selfishly clinging to the sensation of being a part of her for as long as possible. He could taste the hot tears spill across her cheeks as he continued to brush his lips along her soft features. He did his best to sooth her broken heart, reassuring her everything would be alright.

Shifting his arm, his fingers gently combed through her hair as he pulled back just enough to gaze into her eyes apologetically. He knew he couldn't stay. So many nights sleeping at her side; having the warmth of her soft frame curled against him. So many mornings waking up to the light in her eyes and the warmth of her smile; it was too painful to know he lost it.

Her hands cupped his face gently as the tiny pools of heated liquid continued to spill down her cheeks. All she could think about was begging him to stay but her lips wouldn't move to form the words. Being separated from him was like losing the sunlight. He placed another gentle kiss against her lips before grudgingly pulling away.

"I love you."

She smiled weakly as he rested his frame against her own, her arms securely wrapping around him. It would be morning soon; he knew this. But to be with her for just a few moments longer…

Pushing himself up, he left the warmth of her embrace and redressed himself as she remained against the soft cushions of her bed. Once drawn around his shoulders, the hood of his cloak was brought over his head, shadowing his features once more. Gazing over at her saddened expression, he lowered himself onto one knee, placing a warm kiss against her lips as he pulled the sheet over her nude frame.

All he had to offer her were more promises and reassurance before he left. But all she had wanted was for him to stay.


	23. Chapter 20

WOW that episode was halarious, I have a new found love of Azula, she was just awesome. Anyhow, I promise I'll still get those memories up but for now, enjoy chapter 20! D Oh and uh, Zuko/Mai lovers, tred lightly, this isnt a terribly friendly chapter toward the pair. Fair warning D

* * *

The past two weeks went by…so…very slowly. She hadn't seen or heard from Zuko at all. But oddly enough, she'd made friends. Well…Kind of. They considered her to be their friend but she didn't feel close to any of them. She stared up at the sky idly, constant heavy sighs freeing themselves from her lips unbeknownst to her. She was finally tugged out of her daydream by one of the few girls in the group. 

"So, Vega do you want to come?"  
"Come…where?"  
"Geez! Haven't you been listening AT ALL! Ember Island!!!"  
"…Where?"  
"It really has been a long time since you've been here. You're coming with us okay? It'll be fun!"  
"Sure…"

And so the group set sail for the infamous Ember Island. She hadn't had a bathing suit, the girls in the group forcing her to go shopping before they left. The only real beach she'd ever been to was always covered in snow. The sensation of the warm sand shifting between her toes was very new.

What she wasn't expecting, was to see Zuko trailing behind Azula TyLee and Mai. She quickly looked away, shielding her face in the slim chance he'd even look her way. She wearily watched the four, the jealously brimming just below the surface as Zuko sat next to Mai beneath a small red umbrella.

"Here. This is for you."  
"Why would I want that?"  
" I saw it and thought it was pretty. Don't girls like stuff like this?"

Vega would have liked it…

"Maybe stupid girls…"  
"Ugh! Forget it!"

Vega's eyes watched the small shell go flying as he chunked it away. What was he trying to prove? Why was he keeping up appearances? Or did he really like Mai… She quickly blinked the forming tears away as her attention was caught by one of the girls.

"You've been staring at that guy for a while now… Do you think he's cuuuutee?"  
"N-no! I haven't been looking at HIM just…over…there…where he happens to be."  
"Hahaha yeah sure."

She felt so exposed, sitting there in a bathing suit much like Azula's only…without the skirt. Why didn't they get her one with a skirt? Either way she guessed it didn't matter, she was using an entire towel to cover up her lower half anyway.

Azula's shape voice caught her eye as she demanded they were going to play a game. She tried to hide her irritation at the fan girl screams at Zuko's body as he threw off the red robe he'd been wearing. She along with a small crowd of other people watched in amazement as the four played volleyball and practically annihilate the other team.

"YES! We defeated you for all time! You will NEVER rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!"

Man…Azula is freaking crazy. Wide eyed, Vega tried to not look quite so afraid, but Azula really was kinda scary. Chan and Rohnjohn were two of the boys in their small group. Obviously impressed with TyLee and Mai, they were quick to make their way over and invite them to tonight's party. Vega swallowed hard as Azula forcibly invited herself and Zuko as well. All she could think to herself was 'Crap.'

The girls practically had to drag Vega inside as she spurted out all kinds of random and mostly weird excuses as to why she couldn't go.

"Relax would you! You'll have a good time, we promise!"  
"Yeah…great time…"

She practically hid behind people the entire time and yet still found a way to keep an eye on Zuko. Though as her stomach grumbled for the millionth time, she finally caved and went to get some food. She mumbled an apology when she bumped shoulders with someone, but who she saw made her do a double take. She'd just run into Zuko.

"Vega?!"  
"Z-zuko.."  
"What are you doing here?!"  
"I uh…uh…well, I'm friends with the boys that are throwing the party s-so…"  
"The idiot and the guy with the hair?!"  
"…Yes?"  
"Why?! Do you like one of them?! It's the one with the hair isn't it!"  
"Oh what do YOU care, you're here with MAI!"  
"I thought I already explained that to you!"  
"We'll maybe I'm just too STUPID to get it! Why don't you go back to your GIRLFRIEND!"  
"FINE!"

Taking the food he got he stormed away, causing him to bump into someone and drop the small tray. Yelling at them to watch where they were going, he noticed that same guy he'd accused both Mai and Vega of liking, talking to Mai. He was already furious as it was. Rushing over he spun Rohnjohn away, yelling at him to stop talking to Mai.

"Relax, its just a party."

Zuko slammed Rohnjohn into the wall with a push of his hand, causing the boy to break a rather large vase.

"Zuko! What is wrong with you?!"  
"What's wrong with me?!"  
"Your temper is out of control! You blow up over every little thing! You're so impatient and hotheaded and angry!"  
"Well at least I feel SOMETHING! As apposed to YOU! You have no passion for ANYTHING! You're just a big blob!"  
"It's over Zuko. We're done."  
"GOOD! I can't stand being with you day after day! You're so damn depressing ALL the time! All you've done is make me realize how much better it was before I-.."  
"Before you WHAT Zuko?!"

He turned to look at Vega's shocked face, Mai's gaze soon following his own as she narrowed her eyes, trying to put a name with the face that she saw. That girl just looked familiar. He was about to answer when Chan rushed over and told him to get out from having caused the breaking of an apparently important vase.

"I was just leaving."

He slammed the door behind him as Vega closed her eyes. She'd pushed him too far. She knew how hard things were on him right now, and how hard things were on her. Being with Mai must have done more harm than good. It was like he accepted her as a way to try to force himself into believe he accepted being home again. That he accepted what he'd done.

Vega inched her way around the crowd and slipped out the door, quickly running after Zuko. She could barely make out his footprints in the sand from it being so dark. Following close behind; she was led back to his childhood vacation home. And there he was, sitting out by the steps, a clay imprint of his hand in his grasp.

She hesitated before making her way up the steps and sitting down next to him. He was hurting and she wasn't helping, getting angry and jealous. When he refused to take his eyes off of the childhood memory, she cleared her throat before speaking.

"Zuko I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…"  
"I shouldn't have yelled at you either. It's so damn hard and I'm hurting so bad. And I'm so angry! All the time!"

This was the first time he'd really opened up to her when he was enraged. He'd always pushed her away and lashed out at her when he got mad.

"I have it all and…"

Tossing the tiny hand print aside, his hands reached for her as she was pulled over him, his head burying against her chest. Her arms gently slid around his shoulders as she kissed the top of his head.

"Well isn't this a surprise. I thought I'd find you here Zuko, but I definitely wasn't expecting you Vega."

Zuko pulled back, keeping his arms protectively around Vega as he glared at his sister.

"Oh don't give me that look brother; I'm not here to ruin things for you. Though I think you owe it to Mai to tell her the truth. Besides, I've known Vega was in the Fire Nation for weeks now. Come down to the beach with me. Come on. This place is depressing."

Zuko's hand refused to leave Vega's waist as he pulled himself to his feet, raising her up with him. She tried to pull away but he only tightened his grip, he wasn't letting her go.

"Zuko maybe I…"  
"No. I'm tired of having to pretend. I'm tired of having to hide how I feel. I thought I was protecting you by keeping you away, but I'm only hurting both of us. So please…come with me."

She could only nod as she held onto him nervously. It had been such a long time since she'd faced them all. They trailed behind Azula as they were finally reunited with Mai and TyLee. Mai glared at the two before turning her head away in anger. Zuko asked Vega if she was cold, TyLee exclaiming that she was freezing.

"I'll make a fire. There's plenty of stuff to burn in there."

Vega was left to fend for herself as Zuko went back to his old summer home. Mai was staring daggers at her as Vega pretended not to notice.

"Who are you anyway."  
"Come on Mai, don't you remember? It's Vega! From aaaalll those years ago."

Vega watched Azula put her arm around her shoulder as she re-introduced her to the small group. Though it didn't seem to help Mai's irritation, it really only seemed to worsen it. But TyLee was excited to see her, quickly asking how she'd been. Zuko came back shortly, starting the fire and throwing in the painting of his family.

"What are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
"But it's a painting of your family.."  
"Do you think I care?"  
"I think you do."  
"You don't know me! So why don't you just mind your own business!"  
"…I know you."  
"NO you DON'T! You're stuck in your little TyLee world where everything is great all the time!"  
"Zuko leave her alone."  
"I'm so pretty, look at me I can walk on my hands! Woo!"

Vega frowned as he balanced himself on his hands before flopping down onto his back.

"Circus freak."

Azula giggled at the insult her brother gave TyLee as the younger girl's eyes started to brim with tears.

"Yes! I'm a circus freak! Go ahead and laugh all you want! You want to know WHY I joined the circus?!"  
"Here we go…"  
"Do you have any idea what my home life was like?! Growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me! It was like I didn't even have my own name! I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a match set! At least I'm different now! Circus freak is a COMPLIMENT!"

"Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends too."  
"I'm sorry what?!"  
"Attention issues? You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid so you're trying to make up for it now."  
"WELL, what's YOUR excuse Mai? You were an only child for fifteen years. But even with all that attention your aura is this dingy pasty grey-.."  
"I don't believe in auras…"

"Yeah. You don't believe in anything."  
"Oh well. I'm sorry I can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you."  
"I'm sorry too. I wish you WOULD be high-strung and crazy for once. Instead of keeping all your feelings bottled up inside! She just called your aura DINGY. Are you going to take that?!"  
"What do you want from me? You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted. …As long as I behaved. I sat still. I didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my dad's political career to think about."

"Well that's it then. You had a controlling mother who had certain expectations and if you strayed from them you were shut down. That's why you're afraid to care about anything and can't express yourself."  
"You want me to express myself! LEAVE ME ALONE! And guess what ZUKO! I'm NOT HER! I'm not LIKE her and I don't WANT to be like her!"

Mai's hand was shot accusingly at Vega's face before Zuko stood protectively in front of her.

"My life hasn't been that easy either Mai!"  
"WHATEVER! That doesn't excuse the way you've been acting! And most of it has just BEEN an ACT!"  
"Calm down you guys. This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out."  
"Bad skin?! NORMAL teenagers worry about bad skin! I don't HAVE that luxury! My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson ON MY FACE!"  
"Sorry Zuko, I-.."  
"For so long I thought that if my dad accepted me that I'd be happy! I'm back home now. My dad talks to me. HA he even thinks I'm a HERO! Everything should be perfect right?! I should be happy now! BUT I'M NOT! I'M ANGERIER THAN EVER AND I DON'T KNOW WHY!"

"There's a simple question you need to answer then, who are you angry at?"  
"No one! I'm just…angry!"  
"Yeah. Who ARE you angry at Zuko?"  
"EVERYONE! I don't know!"  
"Is it dad?"  
"NO! No…"  
"You're uncle?"  
"No no no no!"  
"Then who? Who are you angry at!"

"STOP IT!"

Vega screamed at the top of her lungs, guarding him with her body from the trio of girls. She couldn't stand to watch him squirm beneath their questions. She knew why, she'd known who.

"He's angry at himself!"

The group fell under a silence as they all looked to Zuko as he turned his back toward them.

"She's right… "  
"Why…"  
"Because I'm confused! Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong any more."  
"You're pathetic."

"Shut up Azula!"

Vega and Azula shot each other death-glares before Vega made her way to his side, his arms immediately drawing her and the comfort she offered him, in. Though as Azula begun clapping, he glared over his shoulder at her before turning around to face her, keeping Vega glued to his side.

"Well. Those were wonderful performances everyone."  
"I guess you wouldn't understand Azula. Because you're just SO perfect."  
"Well yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain about how our mom liked Zuko more than me but I don't really care. My own mother…thought I was a monster. She was right of course, but it still hurt."

"I guess all that's left is… Zuko, did you ever care about Mai?"

Mai glared at TyLee for bringing it up, Zuko tensing faintly, causing him to dig his fingers into Vega's side as she winced.

"I would like to hear the truth too."  
"Oh yes! The truth is so much fun! Why don't you tell her Zuko, how you've been sleeping with Vega for who knows how long!"  
"Azula stay out of it!"  
"You were cheating on me?"  
"It wasn't like that.."  
"Did you care about me at all?!"  
"Yeah I just…"

Vega was holding her breath. She didn't know what to do or what to say. It hurt to hear him say that he cared about Mai but at the same time.. It was almost a relief. To know he wasn't capable of completely using someone like that.

"Just what?"  
"I was trying to accept what I'd done. I was trying to accept being home again, and let go of the past and move on. I thought if I was with you it would help me. I didn't mean to hurt you but I… I couldn't stop loving Vega. I couldn't stop missing her! I couldn't stop hating myself for what I'd done! I can't lie to you any more. Vega is the only one that's every calmed me down. Given me comfort and never turned me away. She accepted me whether I was the Prince of the Fire Nation or just a tea server. She was the first one to ever love me for me! We lost our virginity to each other in Ba Sing Se months ago… And I was an idiot for ever telling myself I could be without her… There is no excuse for what I've put her through."

Mai didn't know what to say. Neither did Vega.

"I owe you an apology Mai. But I owe Vega a bigger one. I hurt her far more than I have you."

Vega swallowed hard at the coldness of that sentence, even if he did mean it. Even if…it was true.

"I understand I guess. I guess, honesty, being with you wasn't all that I'd hoped for either. You've changed. I wanted to think it would work but I just want you to be happy Zuko. I understand that we just cant make each other happy."

"This is waaaaaay to depressing. Let's say we all make this a memorable weekend. I think we could all use to get a little frustration out."

The group turned to look toward Azula's devious grinning face and before they knew it, they were tearing Chan's house apart and end result…well that just burned the damn thing to the ground! But all in all, it was a bonding experience for the four of them. Mai gracefully accepted the end of her and Zuko's short-lived romance and it switching back into friendship. Vega begun to feel more at home with the girls. And Zuko… it was like the world had been lifted off his shoulders to be with Vega again and not have to hide it. At least…for now.


	24. Author Note 2

WOW it has been a WHILE since I've updated. My apologies for everyone who's been waiting on me to get it together and write some more. Life sucks sometimes and demands attention. Anyhow! I'm back, and I'm working on this story o mine. So new chapters will be posted up asap! Thank you and I hope everyone had a fantastic thanksgiving.


	25. Chapter 21

It's a pretty short chapter sorry, I'm watching the unaired episodes to get a better grip on where my story is going to go. Dont worry though, this chapter doesnt have any spoilers. Sorry for the delay in updating, better chapters are coming your way, dont worry!

* * *

Things seemed to be going smoothly lately. Zuko didn't have to hide his relationship with Vega any more…at least…not from Azula and her friends. It was still hard though. His father was still in the dark thinking his son was still dating Mai. Zuko had managed to pull a few strings and get her moved into an upper class house right outside the palace. Vega had resisted at first, saying it was too much and too big. Zuko tried to point out that it wasn't far from the place they'd had with Iroh in Ba Sing Se, but as soon as he saw the tears brimming Vega's eyes, he quickly apologized. She reluctantly agreed and moved into the large house. It felt so empty though. Being in a tiny apartment by herself wasn't so bad, but in a home fit for a large family all by herself… It felt empty.  
But it only seemed to irk Zuko further. He spent as much of the day as he could with her but he still didn't have her comfort at night. He still slept uneasy with nightmares plaguing his mind. And it wasn't like he could sleep at her house. But maybe… He rolled out of bed just in time to hear retreating footsteps outside his door. Rushing over, he threw open the door to find a note left by a fleeing figure.  
"You need to know the story of your great grandfather's demise. It will reveal your own destiny."  
Gazing back up he watched the robed person disappear around the corner with a scowl. Going back into his bedroom, he grabbed his robe, quickly pulling it on and making his way out to Vega's house. Never having been one to knock when it came to her, he let himself in through a window. Though as he searched through empty rooms, her point of the size was becoming irritatingly obvious.  
He finally found her in the smallest bedroom of the home as he mentally kicking himself, of course he should have known that's where she'd be. Making his way to her side, he stopped himself a moment. She looked so peaceful. He knew she'd been having trouble sleeping, just like he had, ever since Ba Sing Se. He almost…didn't want to wake her. Lowering the hand he'd raised to nudge her shoulder, he exhaled a soft sigh. He attention was regained when she murmured his name in her sleep, but his smile was short lived as he realized she was having a nightmare. A single tear slowly rolled down the side of her face as she mumbled for him not to leave her. He didn't have it in him now, not to wake her.  
"Vega…"  
His hand wrapped around her shoulder as he gently shook her, the young girl's eyes finally fluttering open as she squinted up at him. Slowly she began to sit up as he took a seat next to her.  
"What's wrong Zuko… It's the middle of the night."  
Before yes, she was used to his midnight visits, but he hadn't done that since she'd moved in to the new house.  
"I'm sorry I woke you.. But I wanted you to see this."  
He held out the scroll to her as she struggled to see it through the darkness.  
"You…need to know the story of…your great grandfather's demise? It will reveal …your own destiny. What does that mean?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Who gave it to you?"  
"I don't know that either! It was left outside my bedroom tonight."  
"Stressing over it tonight wont help you figure it out. Zuko you need to sleep…"  
"…Can I…stay here with you…"  
Vega smiled softly as she pushed the hood back from his cloak and kissed his cheek. By the time she woke up in the morning, she wasn't surprised to find him already gone. With a heavy sigh, she got ready for yet another day.  
Zuko stood in front of the massive wall mural of his great grandfather, mulling the meaning of the note he'd been left as his sister casually strolled by.  
"Its never too early for a sitting with the court painter, Zuko. Make sure he gets your good side."  
"Wait. I need to ask you something. What do you remember about our great grandfather's history?"  
"Oh Zuko. Its so strange how your mind works. Fire Lord Sozin began the war or course. He spent his early years secretly preparing for it, but he was as patient as he was clever. He famously waited for the comet, later renamed Sozin's comet, and used its power to launch his full scale invasion of the world. In the end he died a very old and successful man."  
"But how did he die?"  
"Didn't you pay any attention in school Zuko? He died peacefully in his sleep. He was ancient."  
None of that helped. By the time night came, he was too frustrated to sleep. He sat up on his bed, grabbing the scroll and reading again, only to toss atop his lamp.  
"What does it mean!"  
But it only took moment for the hidden message to appear. Wide-eyed he grabbed hold of it once more, reading the newly found print.  
"The fire sages keep the secret history hidden in the dragon bone catacombs."  
Zuko waited nearly half the night for the right time to sneak down into the catacombs after following one of the fire sages. Once it was clear, he opened he secret passage and began to descend down the stairs. Finally, he was able to find what he thought he was looking for.  
"The final testament of Fire Lord Sozin."  
Zuko read from end to finish, but yet it didn't satisfy his question.  
"That cant be it! Where's the rest of it!"  
Standing in irritation, he waited a short time till morning to visit his uncle, putting two and two together, knowing it had to have come from him.  
"You sent this! Didn't you! I found the secret history. Which by the way should be renamed The History Most People Already Know! The note said I needed to know about my great grandfather's death! But he was still alive in the end! "  
"No. He wasn't."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You have more than one great grandfather Prince Zuko. Sozin was your father's grandfather. Your mother's grandfather was Avatar Roku."  
The disbelief of what his uncle was telling him sent shock waves through the distraught Prince's mind.  
"Why are you telling me this!"  
"Because understanding the struggle between your two great grandfathers can help you better understand the battle within yourself. Evil and good are always at war inside you, Zuko. It is your nature; your legacy. But there is a bright side. What happened generations ago can be resolved now. By you. Because of your legacy you alone can cleanse the sins of our family and the fire nation. Born in you along with all the strife is the power to restore balance to the world."  
Zuko had fallen to his knees, holding his head in disbelief as Iroh slid a lose rock from the floor, pulling free a carefully wrapped object. Zuko was slow to find his feet as Iroh continued to speak, making his way to his nephew as he revealed Sozin's previous heirloom.  
"This is a royal artifact. It is supposed to be worn by the crown prince."  
Zuko's hand extended to take hold of the gift Sozin had given to Roku, staring down at it in contemplation. He'd known all along, his true nature. But… it still hadn't sunk in yet.


	26. Chapter 22

Yay I'm back! Well, for now any how. Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooong long long wait. Life doesnt always like you. Anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Zuko glanced from servant to servant as they did their duties and attended to his every need. A robe was placed and fasted around his shoulders as another offered him fruit. Zuko waved his hand in rejection while another offered to wash his feet, that too being declined. A head massage and a hot towel were then enthusiastically offered. Pausing a moment, the only offer the prince took up was a hot towel, rubbing his face with a sigh before placing it back on the plate. The servants bow and smiled as he made his way out of the palace. He'd been avoiding thinking of what his uncle had discussed with him. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the day. Walking past the gates, he was greeted by a large crowd of admirers and young girls eager to catch a glimpse of their nation's prince. He couldn't help but smile until he noticed they had brought out a Palanquin for him.

"Prince Zuko, is something wrong? You didn't take the palanquin."  
"…I'm just going to Vega's house, its not that far."  
"Its not a Prince's place to walk anywhere, sir."

Raising a brow he glanced between the short gap before smiling and guiding himself into the seat. Only moments later, he arrived at Vega's doorstep. With a single hand he drew back the curtain, his gaze resting on Vega's exasperated face. Really, the things they made royalty do was just plan weird.

Making his way up to her, her waist was captured in his hands as he guided her back into her home.  
"How have you been?"  
"In the last 15 or so hours? I'm still doing good."  
Zuko only smiled as he kissed her temple, the couple making themselves comfortable on an ornate sofa. Enjoying each other's company, it was a while before Vega broke the comfortable silence.  
"Are you looking forward to that all-day war meeting?"  
Zuko sat up, causing Vega to also draw herself into an upright position as he looked over at her with a furrowed gaze.  
"War meeting? What are you talking about?"  
"Well…Azula had mentioned something about it…I just…assumed you were going too."  
"…I guess I wasn't invited."  
"I'm sure that's not true. You're the prince, they must just assume you'll be there…"  
Zuko gave her a skeptical glance before standing. With a heavy sigh, Vega dropped her gaze to the floor, regretting having brought it up. It wasn't often that she interacted with Azula, and the one time she had, she was told something that would upset Zuko. How ironic.  
"Where are you going?"  
"To talk to my sister."  
Vega's gaze followed Zuko until he disappeared from the room. Plopping back done onto the sofa with a frown, she at least hoped Azula would straighten everything out. I mean after all…his father had accepted him back…hadn't he?

Zuko found Azula getting pampered as her silken obsidian locks were submerged in clear water, servants slowly guiding a comb through. Azula's golden eyes met with those of her brother as she smiled calmly.  
"Hello Zu-zu. If you've come for a royal hair combing, I'm afraid you'll have to wait."  
"So I guess there's a big war meeting coming up, huh? And apparently, I'm not welcome there."  
"What do you mean. Of course you're welcome there."  
"Oh yeah? I guess that's why no one bothered to tell me about it."  
"Oh Zuko, don't be so dramatic. I'm certain Dad wants you there. You probably weren't invited because its so obvious that you're supposed to be there."  
"…Well, were you invited?"  
"Of course. I'm the Princess."  
"And I'm the Prince!"  
"Exactly, so stop acting like a paranoid child. Just go to the meeting."  
"Forget it, I'm not going."

Zuko made his way back to Vega's house after he'd cooled off some. So obvious he was supposed to be there? That was what Vega had said too… But still. It irked him. His palmed pressed against the crafted wood of the window frame as he stared out at the sky. Vega sat patiently on the sofa behind him, trying to think of what to say.  
"Zuko…"  
"…"  
"You should go. You have every right to be there and like Azula said, you-"  
"No. I don't want to go. If they'd wanted me there they would have asked. They asked HER."  
Vega pursed her lips. He was being stubborn again. But before she could speak, a messenger made himself known.  
"Prince Zuko, everyone's waiting for you."  
"…What?"  
"The high admirals, high generals, the war ministers, and the princess have all arrived. You're the only person missing."  
"So…my dad wants me at the meeting?"  
"The Fire Lord said he would not start until you arrived, sir."  
Zuko glanced over at Vega would shot him a knowing and slightly 'told you so' smile as his own only widened in slight embarrassment. Maybe she'd been right all along. Though Vega was surprised as Zuko took her hand and began to lead her to the palace.  
"Zuko I cant-"  
"I know, but…wait for me, please?"  
Vega only nodded, agreeing to wait in the palace hallways until the meeting was over. Which…was a while. Finally, Zuko meet back with Vega who was still patiently waiting for him in the hall.  
"How was it?"  
"When I got to the meeting, everyone welcomed me. My father had saved me a seat. He wanted me next to him. I was literally at his right hand."  
"That's good…right? Its what you've been wanting…"  
"During the meeting, I was the perfect prince. The son my father wanted. But I wasn't me."

Vega could only nod knowingly. This was the realization she'd been waiting for him to come to. That the real Zuko had only shone through back in Ba Sing Se. And he'd been covering himself up so much since. Relief washed over her as she took his hand, resting her head against his shoulder. Zuko looked around cautiously before leading her back to her home. Once inside, she gazed up at him, worried by his secretive actions. Her lips opened to form words but she was silenced as he placed both his hands on her shoulders, his gaze burning into her own in intense seriousness.  
"Listen to me, there's something I have to do, and something that's about to happen. I need you to stay here tomorrow, no matter what happens, do not leave your home and wait for me to get you. Alright?"  
Vega nodded, her stomach churning slightly in uncertainty. What was he talking about? What had happened that was so serious?  
"Promise me?"  
"I promise…"


	27. Chapter 23

The day had finally come. The day he'd take his own destiny into his hands. The day that should have come…so long ago. Zuko stood in his bedroom, letting it all sink in before the determination set in his face. His hands lifted, taking the crown from atop his hand and placed it into belt. He then removed the shouder padding from his armor, setting it quietly on his bed, gazing down at it silently. His sword was fastened over his back before his feet quickly began to carry him to his destination.

"I'm ready to face you. "  
Zuko finally made his way into his father's hide away. Staring him down, it took a moment before Ozai realized his son's presence.  
"Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?"  
"I'm here to tell the truth."  
"Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. This should interesting."  
Ozai dismissed the guards from the chamber before hearing out his son.  
"First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me."  
"Why would she lie to me about that?"  
"Because the Avatar is not dead. He survived."  
"What?!"  
"In fact, he probably is leading this invasion. He could be on us right now."  
The Fire Lord stood enraged at this information that had been so cleverly kept from him.  
"Get out! Get out of my sight right now if you know what's good for you."  
"That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore."  
"You will obey me or this defiant breathe will be your last!"  
Ozai began to make his way toward his son before Zuko unsheathed his swords, demanding his father hear him to his very last words.

"Think again! I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen. For so long, all I wanted was you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My father, who challenged me; a 13-year-old boy to an Agni Kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?!"  
"It was to teach you respect."  
"It was cruel! And it was wrong."  
"Then you have learned nothing."  
"No, I've learned everything! And I had to learn it on my own. Growing up, we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilization in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the rest of the world. What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation! They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness."  
"Your Uncle has gotten to you, hasn't he?"  
" Yes. He has."  
Ozai's humored smile was quickly washed away by Zuko's own grin of pride.  
"After I leave here today, I'm going to free Uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his forgiveness. He is the one who has been a real father to me."  
"That's just beautiful. Maybe he can pass down to you the ways of tea and failure."  
"But I've come to an even more important decision. I'm going to join the Avatar. And I'm going to help him defeat you."  
"Really? Since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your swords, why don't you just do it now?"  
" Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the Avatar's destiny. Goodbye."  
Zuko began to turn his back to his father, Ozai standing back up in irritation once more.  
"Coward! You think you're brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the Sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your Mother?"  
Zuko stopped dead in his tracks, glancing over his shoulder before he turned to face his father once more, demanding to know what happened.  
"What happened that night?  
"My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your Mother had found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared. Your Mother did vicious, treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished."  
" …So she's alive."   
"Perhaps. Now I realize that banishment is far too merciful a penalty for treason. Your penalty will be far steeper."  
Ozai stepped forward, creating two arcs of electricity as he thrusted his fingers forward and fires the bolts at Zuko. Zuko took the full force of the lightening, allowing it to flow through him before redirecting it back toward his father. The blast exploded at Ozai's feet, slamming the Fire Lord back against the wall. Just as Ozai began to straighten his hair, the tapestry behind him falls and burns in front of him. It's only then that he realizes his son has fled.

Zuko ran as fast as he could toward the prison, slamming past doors until he reached his Uncle's cell. He looked around panicked as he called his Uncle's name, having barely realized how many guards were strewn about. The cell was wrecked, a warden lying barely conscious on the floor. Zuko quickly grabbed hold of him, demanding to know where his uncle was.  
"He's gone. He busted himself out. I… I've never seen anything like it! He was like a one man army!"  
Zuko only looked slightly relieved as he realized the warden and quickly made his way out. He didn't have a lot of time left. His feet couldn't carry him fast enough as he hastily ran to Vega's home.

He'd said not to leave…right? All day… But he said he'd come and get here to. She was trying to calm her nerves as she paced back and forth. What was going on? The city was so quiet today, there wasn't a single soul to be seen from her windows. She nearly let out a scream as Zuko busted his way into her house, not even taking the time to speak to her as he raced past her and to the sofa. She stared at him in confusion as he grabbed a bag he has stashed beneath it, unbeknownst to her. Slinging it over his shoulder, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her out of her house.  
"We have to go, now!"  
Her heart was racing as she ran as fast as she could to keep up with him. Before she knew it they were stealing a small air balloon and taking off into the clouds and smoke. It was then, as they were raising into the air that she could see the city had been under siege. That's…right! How could she have forgotten! The eclipse was today! Her stomach dropped at is sunk in that Zuko could have been seriously hurt. And…Iroh!  
"Zuko we have to go back!"  
Zuko grabbed hold of her hands as she tried to steer the balloon back toward the city.  
"What are you doing?!"  
"Iroh! How could you leave him like that, Zuko how could you!"  
"I couldn't find him! I went to the prison, he'd already busted himself out! Vega we cant go back and look for him, we'll find him later."  
"But!"  
"He'll be okay…He took out the whole prison by himself…I'm pretty sure he'll be okay without us for a little while."  
Zuko drew her into his arms, trying to get him to calm her down as he gazed past her, keeping his eye out for the Avatar. A while later, Vega finally asked where they were going to go now.  
"We're going after the Avatar."  
"Zuko!"  
"No! Its not like that, I'm going to help him!"  
"…Help him?"  
"…Yes…if they'll forgive me and let me do so."  
"Do you know where they'd go?"  
"My guess…the western air temple."


	28. Chapter 24

"Zuko I swear if you drop me!"  
"I'm not going to drop you! Stop squirming!"

Vega had a death grip on Zuko as they descended over the side of the cliff. Both his hands were occupied with the rope, so he couldn't hold onto her, leaving her to cling to him for her life; literally. There was no way to land on the platform below them, so the only way was for Zuko to begin rocking back and forth, swinging both their bodies toward solid ground. Vega's eyes were about as wide as plates as she tightened her legs around his waist, causing him to wince slightly before letting go. A small squeak was uttered as she tightly closed her eyes before she felt the comfort of one of his arms securely around her waist, stumbling slightly in the landing from her added weight throwing him off balance.

"You can let go now."

One of her icy blue eyes peaked open to make sure they were safe before she slowly unwrapped her iron tight grip on him. His hands rested on her waist, lifting her slightly so she could get her own feet beneath her as he helped her to stand before looking around. Vega smoothed out her tunic while Zuko remained silent. He'd been here before, a very long time ago with his uncle. He was so naive back then. He was…such a child. He rubbed the brim of his nose in irritation with himself before the all too familiar rumble of Appa echoed over the edge. Vega's chin rose as well to gaze in the direction of the noise. So, Zuko had been right. They did come here. But before she had time to speak, he snatched her wrist, pulling her quickly toward a flight of stairs and out into the forest.

The pair set up a make-shift camp, Vega a little unsure of Zuko's ability to hide bright red with green. She watched him pace back and forth mumbling to himself while she perched herself on a large fallen tree in front of him.

"Alright, you pretend you're the Avatar and see how this sounds."  
"Okay."  
"Hello. Zuko here. But I guess you probably already know me…sort of. So! The thing is, I have a lot of fire bending experience and am considered to be pretty good at it. We'll you've seen me…you know…when I was attacking you. Uh, yeah I guess I should apologize for that. But anyway! I'm good now. I mean, I thought I was good before but now I realize I was bad. But anyway I think its time I joined your group and taught the avatar fire bending."  
"…"  
"Well! What's your answer!"

Vega's lips pursed together as she held her breath, trying so hard not to laugh for his sake. But even she couldn't choke down the faint giggle that threatened to spill into a full blown fit. Her eyes were beginning to water from holding it in. With a sigh he turned around and began to pace again.

"It wasn't bad Zuko! It's just…kinda funny."  
"How is it funny! This is serious!"  
"Then word it in a serious way! How you said it was just funny."

Her shot her a faint scowl as he continued to rack his brain. She wasn't any help at all.

"How am I supposed to convince these people I'm on their side! …What would uncle do? Zuko. You have to look within yourself to save yourself from your other self. Only then will your true self reveal itself. Ugh, even when I'm talking for him I cant figure out what he means."

Vega continued to smile, holding back her giggle. That really did sound like something Iroh would say.

"What would Azula do? Listen Avatar. I can join your group or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends. Your choice. I guess I'm not that good at impersonations."  
"I don't know, I think your Azula was pretty dead on."

Vega's smile only widened as he glared up at her while sitting on the ground next to the large log she was sitting on. His gaze returned back to the dirt as she shifted and slid down, kneeling down behind her as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, placing a soft kiss on his temple.

"Just be honest with them Zuko. They'll either accept it or they wont, there really isn't any more you can do."  
"Yeah. I guess you're right."

She slid her arms from his shoulders as he shifted to his feet, Vega slowly standing again as well. As he began to walk back down toward the temple she began to follow him, a wave of his hand stopping her in her tracks.

"Just wait here, I need to do this alone."

Vega nodded with a sigh and returned to her seat on the fallen tree, her gaze meeting with that of a giant frog, the two staring silently at each other as Zuko disappearing down the stairs. Finally, he found the small group of friends, waiting to be acknowledged. He wasn't surprised by both the shock and anger that filled their face as he offered a wave, announcing himself.

"Hey, I heard you guys flying around down there so I just thought I'd wait for you…here."

Appa let out a loud bellow before licking Zuko happily, much to the young prince's dismay. Distracted for a moment, he wiped the drool from his face before continuing to speak to the group.

"I know you must be surprised to see me here."  
"Not really. Since you've followed us all over the world."  
"Riiight…well uh…anyway. What I wanted to tell you about is that I've changed. And I uh, I'm good now. And well I think I should join your group. Oh and I can teach fire bending. To you. See, I uh."  
"You wanna WHAT now?!"  
"You cant possibly think that any of us would trust you, can you? I mean, how stupid do you think we are."  
"Yeah all you've ever done is try to hunt us down and capture Aang!"  
"I've done some good things! I mean, I could have stolen your bison in Ba Sing Se! But I set him free! That's something."  
"Appa does seem to like him…"  
"He probably just covered himself in honey or something so that Appa would lick him. I'm not buying it"  
"I can understand why you wouldn't trust me. And I know I've made some mistakes in the past."  
"Like when you attacked our village."  
"Or when you stole my mother's necklace and used it to track us down and capture us!"  
"Look. I admit I've done some awful things. I was wrong to try to capture you. And I'm sorry that I attacked the water tribe. And I never should have sent that fire nation assassin after you. I'm going to try to stop-"  
"Wait! You sent combustion man after us!"  
"Well…that's not his name, but-"  
"Oh SORRY. I didn't mean to insult your friend!"  
"He's not my friend!"  
"That guy locked me and Katara in jail and tried to blow us all up!"

There was only a moment of silence before Zuko turned toward Aang, solemnly beginning to speak to him.

"Why arent you saying anything… You once said you thought we could be friends. You know I have good in me…"  
"There's no way we can trust you after everything you've done. We'll never let you join us."  
"You need to get out of here. Now."  
"I'm trying to explain that I'm not that person any more!"  
"Either you leave, or we attack."  
"If you wont accept me as a friend. Then maybe you'll take me as a prisoner."  
"No! We wont! Get over of here and don't come back! And if we ever see you again…well we better not see you again!"

As Zuko rested on his knees, Katara hit him with a small wave of water, knocking him back a few feet as she continued to yell at him. With a heavy sigh, Zuko lifted himself to his feet, soaked and his pride bruised as he began to walk back toward his tent. He had only gotten a few feet away before Aang called his name, asking him to wait a moment longer. Turning slightly he looked back at them, waiting for the Avatar to speak.

"Where is Vega."  
"That's right…Vega separated from us in the fire nation to look for you. Where is she! Did you just leave her there?!"  
'NO I DIDN'T! I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HER!"  
"Then where is she?! Why isn't she with you!"  
"I left her at the camp we set up in the woods. I wanted to do this alone."  
"What she sees in you, I'll never understand."

Zuko's fists balled as he clenched his jaw, glaring daggers at Katara. His voice was low, but loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Maybe she sees in me what you all refuse to even believe is there."

And with that he left, returning to Vega in defeat. He hadn't been able to get through to them at all. Vega tried to console him the best she could as he went on his small rant.

"Ugh! I cant believe how STUPID I am! I mean, what was I thinking! Telling them I sent an ASSASSIN after them! Why didn't I just say Azula did that! They would have believed that! STUPID!"

Vega smiled half heartedly as he dropped to his knees in frustration.

"At least you got it all out, Zuko. No secrets. No surprises. You were honest, it was the best you could do."  
"WELL IT WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

Vega sighed and rested her chin on her knees as she gazed down at him. It was getting late, the sun was already starting to disappear under the horizon. They left a fire burning as they bunkered down for the evening, setting up trademark fire nation sleeping bags. Vega was sound asleep when Zuko was woken up by the sound of bushes rustling on the other side of the campsite. Calling out demanding to know who was there, he received no answer.

"Stay back!"  
"Its me!"

Toph was too late in answering as Zuko sent fire dancing toward her feet, the rock she lifted not enough to sheild her feet from getting burned. Vega stirred awake, looking around confused as to what was going on.

"You burned my feet!"  
"I'm sorry, it was a mistake!"

She watched Zuko jump to his feet, calling for Toph to wait as she desperately crawled away.

"Get away from me!"  
"Let me help you! I'm sorry!"

Zuko was dodging rocks left and right before he was able to get a hold of her shoulder, only to be slammed into the air but a pillar of rock.

"Get off me! GET OFF ME!"

He landed a few feet away, Vega quickly getting to her feet as the grogginess from sleep cleared and she realized what was going on.

"I didn't know it was you!"  
"Toph…?"  
"Come back!"

Vega was at Zuko's side in seconds as he held his ribs, still calling for Toph to wait as she scurried away and disappeared into the darkness.

"UGH! WHY AM I SO BAD AT BEING GOOD!"  
"Zuko…are you alright?"  
"….I'm fine. As fine as I can be, ruining probably my last chance."  
"What happened."  
"I didn't know it was her! She didn't answer me till I had already sent fire bending at her. I just…I'm all we have now, its not like it was when Iroh was with us. I have the whole fire nation against me and I cant…I cant let anything happen to you. You're all I have left. I'm sorry….I'm sorry…."

His face rested against her chest as her arms enveloped his frame, closing her eyes softly. This was hard on both of them. Yes Zuko was a skilled fire bender, but even then… He was right, it was harder without Iroh to depend on. Some days it was like he had all the answers. And he had always protected both of them. Vega could fight, but she didn't know how to bend. Without a weapon, she was useless. Kissing the top of his head, she slowly tugged him back toward the tent. There wasn't anything they could do now, they'd never find Toph in the darkness.

By the next morning, Zuko was ready to try to win them over again. Or if nothing else, apologize for hurting Toph. This time, he decided to bring Vega along. Though as they were making their way down, Zuko noticed the assassin he'd sent after them, preparing to attack once again. Finding a vine, he swung himself down to the platform, kicking the side of the assassin as he ordered him to stop.

"STOP! I don't want you hunting the Avatar any more! The mission is off! I'm ordering you! STOP!"

But Zuko was only knocked out of the way, as 'combustion man' continued his assault as Zuko desperately tried to stop him.

"If you keep attacking, I wont pay you! Alright, I'll pay you double to stop!"

But nothing worked, as he soon turned his attacked on Zuko. Vega watched, horrified and helpless as the blast was sent his way, knocking him clear off the platform. The Avatar and his group continued to fight against him, doing their best to keep him at bay. Sokka was able to land a direct hit to his forehead with his boomerang, which luckily enough resulted in the assassin blowing himself up. Vega quickly helped Zuko up onto the ledge as he climbed his way up a vine. She didn't think she'd ever let him go as he actually had to pick her up and walk with her, having been unsuccessful in his attempt to pry her off of him.

"We need to go talk to the Avatar."

Those were the magic words though, as she finally let him go, her hands still shaking slightly from the fear that she thought she'd really lost him that time. He took her hand, squeezing softly as he led her toward the group. Aang was the first to speak as they closed the gap between them.

"I cant believe I'm saying this but…Thanks Zuko."  
"Hey, what about me. I did the boomerang thing."  
"Listen. I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years. And its been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all those things, to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor. And that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now, that no one can give you your honor. Its something you earn for yourself. By choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world. I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a fire bender I need to be more careful to control my bending. So we don't hurt people unintentionally."  
"I think you are supposed to be my fire bending teacher. When I first tried to learn fire bending. I burned Katara. And after that, I never wanted to fire bend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt people you love. I'd like you to teach me."  
"Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group."  
"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if its okay with them. Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?"  
"Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet."  
"Sokka?"  
"…Hey. All I want is to defeat the fire lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it."  
"Katara?"  
"…I'll go along with whatever you think is right."  
"I wont let you down! I promise!"

Zuko grinned back at Vega, her smile equally as wide as she took his hand once more. Vega and Zuko returned to their camp, packing everything up before returning and following the group into the temple. Sokka called for Zuko to follow him and show him to what room they'd be staying in.

"So, here you go. Home sweet home. I guess, you know, for now. Unpack. Lunch…soon. Uh…welcome aboard? Um….Vega, your room is-"  
"Right here."

Sokka looked around nervously as they pair placed their bags on the bed, Zuko smiling faintly over at him.

"Is that….really….you know….appropriate? One bed…the two of you…in it…at the same time."  
"Sokka…"  
"Okay okay, not my business, leaving now."

Sokka met back with Aang, declaring how weird this was as Zuko asked Vega just how naive he was. Zuko and Vega unpacked silently, both of them sliding out drawings at the same time. Vega glanced over at his, it was portrait of just Iroh. Looking down at hers, it was the one of the three of them smiling. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she told herself they'd see him again, she was sure of it.

"I miss him too."

Vega blinked away her tears as she smiled over to Zuko, nodding in agreement. This situation was only temporary. They'd find him again, they had to… Zuko glanced back down at the picture, another memory surfacing. He really had acted like such a foolish child. Iroh had always been right about everything. He'd been more of a father to him than anyone. Zuko looked over at the doorway as Katara leaned in it, glaring daggers at him. Vega was still putting her things in order, knowing Katara wasn't here to speak to her.

"You might have everyone else buying your "transformation", but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backward, one slip up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends, Right then and there. Permanently!"

Well, she was in a mood, wasn't she. Katara left immediately after her death threat, slamming the door behind her. Zuko wearily met Vega's gaze as she tried to smile and shrug it off.

"Katara's always been a bit…scary. Anyway, we should meet them for lunch, I'm starved."  
"Yeah…"


	29. Chapter 25

Vega rubbed her eyes wearily, rolling onto her side as he tried to hide from the light pouring into the window. How late had they stayed up last night? Ugh, who knows. What mattered was what time it was now. Zuko was already gone, not that that was the biggest shock of her life. Taking her time preparing for the day, she finally ventured out, Sokka being the first she ran into.

"Hey Sokka, where is Zuko?"  
"Uh, I'm pretty sure him and Aang have already started their training. Come on, I'll show you where they're at."

Nodding, she followed behind him, occasionally glancing around, admiring the air benders unique architecture. It wasn't too long before she began to hear Zuko's angry voice as they closed the gap between each other.

"Dont patronize me! You know what its supposed to look like!"  
"Sorry Sefu Hotman."  
"And stop calling me that!"

Vega giggled to herself at the nickname Aang had decided to give Zuko. What was the first nickname she'd given him again? Jigglefluffs? No that wasn't it, that's stupid. Snugglepuff! She bit her lip to keep her giggle from getting any louder. Sokka decided to voice a little of his 'wit' while chewing on an apple, which only pissed Zuko off more.

"Hey jerks. Mind if I watch you two jerks do your jerk bending?"  
"GET OUT OF HERE!"  
"Okay, take it easy. I was just kidding around."

Sokka continued to laugh, nudging Vega in the ribs slightly.

"Jerk bending. Still got it!"

Vega smiled faintly over her shoulder as she followed Sokka, not wanting to get in the way of the their training. Though Zuko looked a little bit displeased about Vega's choice in company for the moment. Was that jealousy in the mighty fire nation's prince's eye? How cute. She spent the rest of the day exploring and getting to know the others that had tagged along after the failure raid of the fire nation. It wasn't until sundown that Zuko finally returned.

"How was training?"  
"Terrible."  
"Come on Zuko…Aang isn't THAT bad."  
"That's not what I'm talking about. I…I cant fire bend."

Vega stared at him puzzled. Did she hear him right? Since when could he not fire bend? She continued to stare at him questionably before he showed her the small flames that was the best he was able to produce. This was…not good.

"What am I supposed to tell them. The only reason we're here is so I can teach the avatar to fire bend. And now I CANT FIRE BEND!"  
"You have to tell them the truth. Zuko fire bending doesn't just…disappear. There has to be a way to get it back. Come on, lets go talk to everyone, maybe they have some idea of what to do."

Vega dragged the reluctant Zuko out to where the lot of them were having dinner. After a few more minutes of convincing, Zuko finally made his way over with Vega following shorting behind.

"Listen everybody! I've got some pretty bad news. I've lost my stuff."  
"Don't look at me. I didn't touch your stuff."  
"I'm talking about my fire bending. Its gone."

Both Vega and Zuko looked displeased as Katara laughed at the situation. Yes, she knew they had their issues with Zuko but she was the only one treating him this way. Vega crossed her arms faintly, glancing off to the side as Katara continued.

"I'm sorry, I'm just laughing at the irony. You know, how it would have been nice for us if you'd lost your fire bending a long time ago."  
"Well. Its not lost, its just…weaker for some reason."  
"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are."  
"Ouch."

Vega didn't think she could be any more proud of Zuko than she was in that moment when all he did was scowl. She herself was about ready to blow. Katara's attitude was seriously starting to piss her off.

"I bet its because I changed sides."  
"That's ridiculous."  
"I don't know. Maybe it isn't. Maybe your fire bending comes from rage and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it the way you used to."  
"Sooooooooo all we need to do is make Zuko angry! Easy enough!"

And that was Sokka's great plan. To poke Zuko continually with the hilt of his sword while laughing. Zuko on the other hand merely stood stoic in annoyance until he'd had enough right as Sokka was about to swing his sheathed sword like a baseball bat.

"OKAY! Cut it out! Look even if you're right I don't want to rely on hate and anger any more. There has to be another way."  
"You're gonna need to learn to draw your fire bending from a different source. I recommend the original source."  
"How's he supposed to do that? By jumping into a volcano!"  
"No. Zuko needs to go back to whatever the original source of fire bending is."  
"So. Is it jumping into a volcano?"  
"I don't know. For earth bending the original benders were badger moles. One day when I was little, I ran away and hid in a cave. That's where I met them. They were blind, just like me. So we understood each other. I was able to learn earth bending. Not just as a martial art. But as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earth benders, it wasn't just about fighting. It was their way of interacting with the world."  
"That's amazing Toph. I learned from the monks but the original air benders were the sky bison. Maybe you can give me a lesson sometime buddy!"  
" Well that doesn't help me. The original fire benders were the dragons. And they're extinct."  
"What do you mean? Roku had a dragon. And there were plenty of dragons when I was a kid."  
"Well they aren't around any more okay!"  
"Okay okay. Sorry."  
"But maybe there's another way. The first people to learn from the dragons were the ancient sun warriors."  
"Sun warriors? Well I know they weren't around when I was a kid."  
"No, they died off thousands of years ago. But, there civilization wasn't too far from where we are now. Maybe we can learn something by poking around the ruins."  
"That's what the monks used to tell me. Sometimes the shadows of the past can be felt by the present."  
"So what? Maybe you'll pick up some super old sun warrior energy just by standing where they stood a thousand years ago?"  
"More or less. Either I find a new way to fire bend or the Avatar has to find a new teacher."  
"Well I guess it's settled then, you two can set out for the ruins in the morning. Until then I think everyone should get some rest."

The group agreed and put out the fire before heading their separate ways. Zuko had some hope in visiting the ruins in the morning. They had to find something there, anything at all. Vega had left a few minutes before hand and was waiting for him in their room. Closing the door behind him his hands moved to his robes as he watched her tie her own sash having already changed for bed. He draped the red fabric over the end of their bed before snagging his arm around her waist. Kissing the back of his neck, his words were murmured against her flesh.

"I'll be gone most of the day tomorrow, if not all of it."  
"I assumed as much."

Turning in his grasp she rested her head against his chest as he securely held her in his arms. It had been awhile since they'd had a peaceful moment. Refusing to release her, he kicked off his boots before guiding their bodies backwards and onto the bed. She slept atop of him, having no real say as he kept his arms locked around her throughout the night. Aang was the unlucky one to wake them when they overslept. The Avatar was blushing furiously as he called their names. Zuko groggily looked around, sitting up which pushed the still sleeping Vega forward. Grumbling in annoyance she opened her eyes, looking toward the door as the Avatar continued to speak.

"Hey uh I…figured we should get an early start to make sure we don't… you know… run out of daylight…and stuff."  
"Yeah fine."

Sokka looked over Aang's shoulder, raising his brows before glancing down at Aang's red cheeks.

"See. Told you. Inappropriate. Were they naked?"  
"Sokka!"  
"Alright fine, not my business."

Sokka left with Aang following behind as Vega reluctantly slid from the warmth of Zuko's body. She was a bit more slow to get ready than he was. Not long after they were awoken, they met back up with the lot of them. Aang was already up on Appa's head as he waited for Zuko. The prince kissed Vega's cheek, telling her he'd be back soon.

"Don't worry about Vega! I'll take good care of her!"

Sokka exclaimed while putting his arm around Vega in a friendly squeeze which caused Zuko to grab hold of his shirt, jerking him forward.

"Don't even think of touching her."  
"Calm down, I'm kinda with Suki so you really don't need to worry."

But the warning was enough to let the water warrior know that he wasn't going to tolerate anyone touching Vega, even in a joke. Vega smiled faintly with a laugh. Zuko had never had to worry about other boys as she'd never really spent time with anyone their age before. Well, there was that one time at the beach but…they ended up burning his house down, soo…. Yes it was easy enough to say Zuko was the jealous type. She waved as the pair headed out to find the ruins. Now what, he'd be gone all day which left her stuck with Katara, Sokka, Toph and those …other guys that she couldn't remember their names. But it wasn't long after they left before Katara started in on her.

"Aang and Sokka told me what happened this morning."  
"…That…we were sleeping?"  
"In the same bed."  
"…Yes?"  
"Its really not setting the right example, I mean, people are going to start thinking…THINGS and eventually those things could happen!"  
"…Things?"  
"You know what I mean! I know you've kissed, I've seen you do it, but sleeping in the same bed. Sokka said Zuko was shirtless."  
"Yes. He was."  
"And you're okay with that!"  
"………………..Yes."

Zuko had an amazing body, who WOULDN'T be okay with that. Vega had made herself some tea while she listened to Katara try to act like a scolding mother, Sokka and Toph happy to take a cup as well and relax. There wasn't much they could do until Aang and Zuko returned.

"Fine! Blow it off, but don't say I didn't warn you when he tries to put his conniving fire nation paws in placing you wouldn't want them to be!"  
"There is nothing conniving about his hands."  
"All boy's hands are conniving!"  
"I resent that."  
"Be quiet Sokka."  
"Katara, how naïve are you? Zuko and I have been together since Ba Sing Se, do you really think all we've done is kiss each other?"

Sokka's interest was peaked, Toph was amused and Katara…well Katara was just appalled.

"Are you trying to tell me that you and him…"  
"Yes."  
"Way to go Zuko."  
"Toph!"  
"Katara, I understand your anger toward Zuko, he's done a lot of bad things in his past and he's hurt a lot of people. He betrayed me and Iroh both. But I know the real Zuko, I've always known the real him. And it wasn't the hateful angry bitter boy that was obsessed with capturing Aang. THIS is the real Zuko, Katara. He struggled with it, but he faced his own father, he turned his back on his entire nation after he worked so hard to get it back, he's separated from the only man who ever treated him like a son, all to help Aang. He's trying to make up for what he's done, and you being so horrible to him wont change anything. And if you want to look down on me as well for loving him, go ahead."  
"………He almost killed Aang."  
"AZULA almost killed Aang, Katara. Not Zuko. Zuko never wanted Aang to DIE."

Katara looked away angrily, even though she knew deep down that Vega was right. It was just easier to hate Zuko than to forget all he'd done to them.

"No ones asking you to forget, Katara. Just stop letting it hurt you."

Katara never said another word as she left to go cool off. Sokka told Vega not to worry about it, she'd let it go eventually. Toph was the next one to speak, her words nearly causing Vega to spit out her tea.

"So, how is the ol fire prince in the bedroom?" 

Zuko and Aang didn't return back until sunset, the pair happy to show the group what they'd learned while visiting the ruins of the Sun Warriors.

"With this technique the dragons showed up, Zuko and I will be unstoppable."

Once they'd finished the form, the small group gave a faint round of applause.

"Yeah that's a great dance you two learned there."  
"Its not a dance. It's a fire bending form."  
"We'll just tap dance our way to victory over the fire lord."  
"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!"  
"Oh yeah? What's your little form called?"  
"……………………………...The Dancing Dragon……………………………"

Vega giggled along with the rest of them. It didn't really matter, all that mattered was that Zuko's fire bending was back and stronger than ever. They were back and well on their way to teaching Aang the final element so he could end Ozai's tirade over the world. Vega wandered off once the sun had set, Zuko still helping Aang with his forms. She sat herself down on a ledge, allowing her legs to dangle over as she looked up at the sky. Leaning back she rested her head down, still staring up at the starry sky. Her attention was caught by a small sound. It almost sounded like an animal. Knitting her brows she sat up, the edge feeling as though it shifted. Frowning slightly she started to get to her feet when the ledge gave way from under her. She felt like she was moving in slow motion as gravity pulled her down. Her eyes widened as she let out a short scream, her voice echoing off the canyon walls.

"Did you hear that?"  
"It sounded like someone scream?"  
"Where's Vega?!"

Zuko looked around in a panic before rushing toward the sound of her scream. He continually called her name, the rest following shortly behind him. She wasn't anywhere. As he walked toward the ledge she'd once been perched upon, he called her name again, still gaining no response. Reaching the edge a few more pieces crumbled away, causing him to back up a few steps. His eyes widened as he realized what had happened. Before he could react, Aang leapt off the side of the cliff and opened his glider, diving down to try to find her. Minute after minute went by before Aang finally returned empty handed.

"I'm sorry Zuko. I couldn't find her. It's too dark I cant see anything, we'll have to look in the morning."  
"She could be dead by morning!"

The group stared at each other, unsure of what to do. What if she'd fallen all the way to the bottom. There was no telling how deep the cavern went. As Zuko went to climb down the side, Aang and Sokka rushed to restrain him.

"Zuko don't! Its not safe."  
"I don't care! I have to go after her, she could be hurt or…"

His stomach was in knots, he couldn't finish that sentence. Even with torches it wouldn't be enough light to see all the possible places she could have fallen. They had no choice but to wait till sunrise.


	30. Author Note 3

JULY! The last episodes, gawwwwwwwwwwwwwd I'm exciiiiiiiiiiiiited! Depending on how they, I may put in some filler chapters to draw out the story. Anyway, that's when you can expect an update unfortunately. And as a fair warning, I love tragic endings HA HA HA. "Is she gonna kill Vega?!" hahahahaa who knows! Anyway, thanks again for all the comments and favorites.


	31. Chapter 26

Aang sat in silence next to the young prince as he stared solemnly out at the midnight sky. The avatar didn't know what to say, he had no comforting words. He'd already told him they'd find her; that he was sure she was alright. But Zuko never said a word. He'd never seen that kind of pain in someone's eyes before. Moment after moment of dead air passed between the two before Aang finally spoke.

"When we were in Ba Sing Se… And Vega stayed with us for a while, she talked about you a lot… She told us how she met you when you guys were kids."  
"…And when we all headed to the fire nation…all she cared about was finding you and Iroh. She didn't even stay with us so that she could focus solely on that."  
"…You really love her a lot…"  
"….Yeah."  
"Zuko…can I ask you something?"  
"…What."  
"What's it like to kiss her? I mean, to kiss someone you really love…"  
"…One of the best feelings in the world. You never forget the warmth, the softness and the taste. And no matter how many times I kissed her, that feeling in my chest never lessened…"  
"…Sounds nice."  
"It is…"  
"…..Can I ask you something else?"  
"Yeah."  
"Um….I mean….have you….ever…."  
"Spit it out already."  
"Done more…than…kiss."  
"Aren't you a little young to be asking about that."  
"I don't know…"  
"To answer your question, yes."  
"…What was that like?"  
"UGH! I am not having 'the talk' with the avatar! Ask someone else!"  
"…Sorry."  
"Things like that are personal. One day when you're old enough you'll realize those moments are private and more precious to you than anything…"  
"….I've never kissed a girl before."  
"Yeah everyone gets that you're in love with that crazy water bender."  
"What?! No! I mean! Is it…really obvious?!"  
"Not to her. But to everyone else."  
"Oh…"

Silence reigned over the two once more before Aang began to drift off to sleep, leaving Zuko to his thoughts.

'Vega…'

'Vega…!'

'VEGA!'

Vega could see her mother's face. Her outreached arm as she screamed for her to run. She could almost feel the heat as the fire nation assaulted their tribe. 'wait…' Vega reached for her mother as the soldier approached her. 'Wait…!' She couldn't move, why couldn't she move! She screamed for the soldier to stop. Why wouldn't he stop! 'STOP!' Her eyes widened as the soldier turned his head, glaring down at her admits the flames. That…face. Zuko's face. She felt her chest tighten as he turned away from her. She screamed his name before jolting awake. Her breath was ragged as she awoke to cold darkness. Where was she? What happened…

"Zuko…"

That dream. No…that nightmare. It wasn't real. Why had it been his face. What kind of cruel trick was her mind trying to play on her. She was afraid to move, not knowing how stable the ground beneath her was, and just where the edges were. She tried as hard as she could to adjust to the darkness to no avail. It was cold and her body hurt. How far had she fallen? She was exhausted. Hot tears made their presence known as they slid down her paled cheeks. Was she going to die here?

She curled onto her side as the images returned. Her hand slid over her mouth as her other clutched her stomach. Zuko's face on the soldier's body made her sick. She choked back a sob as she shut her eyes tightly, forcing his face to fade back into the real murderer's. His eyes had been so cold and unforgiving. Hakoda had been the one to rescue her. She could almost feel his arm scooping her up as the last thing she saw was blood. Her mother's blood. She hadn't been able to struggle, her body felt numb. Why her. What had she done. She cried herself back to sleep, the tears not ceasing even while she slipped back into turbulent dreams.

Zuko reached for Vega, her blue eyes pleading into his golden as she desperately tried to grasp his hand. He almost had her; she was almost safe. His hand grabbed at the air just before her fingertips as her body started to slip down. His gaze lowered in panic as he watched the ground give way beneath her again. Why couldn't he reach her, she was so close. He could hear her scream as she disappeared into the darkness of the canyon. Zuko jolted forward. He'd only fallen asleep for a few moments. He couldn't take this. He'd stayed up half the night, waiting for the smallest crack of dawn to get Aang and his bison to go search for Vega.

Why hadn't it risen yet. He felt like the solar system itself was against him. It hurt to breathe. His forehead lowered down onto his knees. All he could think about was her smile. The way her cheeks dimpled when she grinned. He couldn't lose her. Not like this. Not like this… He fought fatigue to no avail, his sleeves soaking up the moister that brimmed his closed eyes. His body relaxed as his mind offered him the comfort of a re-lived memory of her touch. His lips cracked lightly into a smile as he heard her giggle, his name floating lyrically on her voice. His eyes snapped open as he jerked his head up, calling out her name. But silence was his only response. It was only twenty minutes later that the sun began to rise. Wearily, the young prince shifted to his feet, shaking the Avatar awake.

"The suns up, lets go."

Aang looked around exhausted. He knew he couldn't ask for more sleep, even if his body pleaded for it. Aang had waited up as long as he could with Zuko, knowing that was one of the only things keeping the fire nation prince from scaling over the side of the cliffs after her in complete darkness. Aang rubbed his eyes trying to shake himself awake before he gathered himself to his feet, staggering over to the still sleeping Appa. Zuko had to push the young Avatar up onto the sleeping bison after he noticed Aang had fallen asleep against the side of the bison's fluffy head. At least Appa had gotten plenty of rest.

Vega was slow to move, making sure her body wasn't seriously injured. And finding out that it wasn't, was rather shocking. That fall could have killed her. She was awake enough now to try to stand up. It didn't seem to be as dark as it was before, but then again she wasn't sure if that was just because she'd adjusted to the darkness that surrounded her. Her body swayed faintly as she looked around, noticing the dim light that was almost directly above her. She continued to gaze upward as she walked toward it, finally realizing she'd fallen into a hole. But the wall was curved, she must have landed and rolled down it. She began to attempt to climb out, but it was no use, for every step she took, she simply slid backward. Her heart sank as she realized she wouldn't be able to get out.

Zuko scanned the cliffs like a hawk for any sign of movement or touch of color. Aang too tried to look as much as he could, but his tired eyes were not nearly as drawn to detail as those of the fire nation's prince. So far there was no sign of her. They looked for hours, nearly reaching the bottom of the deeply carved cavern. Zuko's impatience was beginning to shine through as he barked at Aang to look harder. The young avatar tried not to take Zuko's sharp tongue to heart, knowing he was going out of his mind still having not found her. On their way back up, Zuko sucked in a good portion of air before screaming her name at the top of his lungs. Aang nearly fell off Appa, startled by the sudden outburst. Zuko's voice echoed off the walls time after time. But still nothing. Again and again he called for her until his lungs felt as though they were on fire.

Vega lifted her head from her knees as she heard a faint voice. It was her name! It was Zuko! She quietly listened, and again, sure enough she heard him screaming for her.

"Zuko…ZUKO!"

She almost couldn't stop crying long enough to call back, finally getting enough air in her lungs to let out an equally vociferous scream. And then she waited. Minute after minute drew past before she heard footsteps above her, and then dirt and rock sliding down toward her feet. Looking up she saw Zuko just in time to be consumed in his grasp. Her hands were shaking as she quickly clutched at his shirt. He couldn't be close enough to her, he couldn't hold her tightly enough. He was never letting her go ahead, never letting her out of his sight, not for a second.

"Are you okay, are you hurt?"  
"No, I'm fine."

He'd tried to pull away enough to look her over but she'd resisted, pulling him back against her body and he was quick to give in to her request. He didn't want to let her go, not ever. Aang had to come down and earth bend them to the surface as he couldn't have gotten so much as a stick between the two. Even as they all climbed back aboard Appa, she was attached at the hip to him. She didn't think she'd ever been so happy in her life.

The trio met back up with the rest of the group, all of them voicing their relief of her safe return. Vega could only smile, still being wrapped tightly in Zuko's arms. She realized he'd been far more shaken than she'd thought when she had to eat lunch in his lap, the prince refusing to move his arm from around her waist. Once everyone had settled down, Vega and Zuko had returned to their room, Vega trying to get him to loosen his iron tight grip on her.

"Zuko…you're going to have to let go eventually…"

Though as she glanced up at his pained gaze, she immediately felt regret for her words. She'd never seen him so hurt.

"I…"

He tried so hard to find the words. Telling her he couldn't live without her, it sounded cliché. People that said that didn't really mean it. But he did, he could not live without her. The pain in his chest, that gut wrenching horrific pain, it would kill him, he was sure of it. He was terrified right now. That this was just another twisted dream. That she'd be gone the second he let her go.

"Zuko…it's okay."

Her hand lifted, brushing softly over his cheek as his grip began to relax. His eyes closed as he exhaled the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. She was finally able to take hold of his hands, guiding him toward the bed before she laid down, his frame quickly guiding to rest on top of hers. Her fingers slowly laced with his as they rested together in the sudden realization, they were so very tired.

"…I thought I'd lost you…"  
"You'll never lose me. Never."


	32. Chapter 27

Okay, I just watched both halves of the Boiling Rock, so if you havent watched it and/or doing want to read any spoilers, then DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. Fair warning. nn man, finding the leaked episodes totally made my entire month. And is it just me or did Zuko start a whole Honor Fad. I mean really, first him, then Aang, and now Sokka. Next it'll be momo. Anywho, enjoy.

* * *

"Nobody can make tea like uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear uncle's favorite tea joke?"

The group was scattered around a campfire, Zuko doing the honor of making and pouring everyone's tea. It was a relatively quiet night, everyone enjoying the atmosphere after the scare Vega had put them through a few days before.

"Sure."  
"I like jokes"  
"Bring it."

Zuko continued to serve out the tea as he tried and failed to remember the joke in its entirety.

"Okay well I cant remember how it starts but the punch line is 'Leaf me alone, I'm bushed.'"

Silence overtook everyone as they all stared at him. Vega pursed her lips to suppress a smile. He was so cute when he tried to be normal. Zuko hadn't always had much of a sense of humor, but it was adorable when he tried. But she knew a lot of it was to keep the memory of Iroh fresh. But to be honest, Vega couldn't really remember Iroh's old corny joke either.

"Well its funnier when uncle tells it."  
"Right. Maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing."

Finally everyone began to giggle, Zuko even smiling a little despite it being at his own expense.

"Its nice to get a chance to relax a little, it hardly ever happens."

As Zuko leaned down to place a cup next to Sokka, the young water tribesmen requested a private conversation.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?"

The two of them went off on their own, Vega's curiosity peaked but they were simply too far away for her to hear. It just wasn't like Sokka to want to chit chat with the fire nation prince alone. Something had to be bothering him. She decided she'd probe Zuko for questions later.

"So what's up?"  
"If someone was captured by the fire nation, where would they be taken?"  
"What do you mean? Who was captured?"  
"When the invasion planned failed, some of our troops were taken. I just want to know where they might be"  
"I cant tell you."  
"What? Why not?"  
"Trust me. Knowing would just make you feel worse."  
"Its my dad. He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through."  
"Its not good, Sokka."  
"Please."  
"My guess is…They were taken to the Boiling Rock."  
"Whats that?"  
"The highest security prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island in the middle of a boiling lake. Its inescapable."  
"So where is this place?"  
"Why do you need to know?! What are you planning?"  
"Nothing. Boy, you're so paranoid."  
"It's in the middle of a volcano between here and the fire nation. You guys actually flew right past it on your way here."  
"Thanks Zuko. Just knowing makes me feel better."  
"Yeah…I'm sure it does."

That evening after everyone else had gone to bed, Vega was still wide awake. She stared at he sleeping prince next to her through the darkness, debating on how cranky he'd be if she woke him. After a small debate she began poking at his shoulder while whispering his name. When she got no response but a small snore, she glared lightly and shoved him. Startled, he quickly awoke, looking around concerned.

"What?! Whats wrong?!"  
"…Nothing, I just wanted to talk."

Looking down at her in disbelief, his temper began to flare, as she assumed it would.

"It's the middle of the night! What could you possibly want to talk about?!"  
"What did Sokka say to you?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"Because whatever he said bothered you. What did he say?"

With a heavy sigh, Zuko sunk back down against the bed, allowing his annoyance to float away as he pulled her closer to him. Her hand rested against his chest as she curled against his side, nuzzling his neck faintly.

"He wanted to know where his father might have been taken when he was captured by the fire nation. I know he plans to try to go there in the morning, so I'm going to see if I can talk him out of it."  
"I see…sorry I woke you up."  
"It's okay, just get some sleep."

And just as Zuko had assumed, Sokka was well on his way to try to take Appa to the Boiling Rock. But Zuko was waiting for him in Appa's saddle, easily startling Sokka as he tried to climb aboard.

"Not up to anything, huh?"  
"AH!"

Sokka fell backwards, landing hard against the ground before looking up at Zuko in annoyance as the young prince glared down at him from his higher ground view point.

"Fine. You caught me. I'm going to rescue my dad, you happy now?"  
"I'm never happy."  
"Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was MY idea, it was MY decision to stay when things were going wrong. Its MY mistake and its MY job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You cant stop me Zuko."

Sokka shoved Zuko to the side after having picked up his dropped items and began to climb back aboard Appa. Vega had woken up by now, deciding it would be best if she tried to help Zuko talk Sokka out of going. After all Zuko wasn't the best with words. She was busy groggily rubbing her eyes as she walked toward the pair, Zuko's back to her as she heard him say the unthinkable.

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you."  
"No. I have to do this alone."  
"And how are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked prisons dont have bison daycares. We'll take my war balloon."

Needless to say, he was a bit surprised to see her awake as he turned around, her stern face coming into view.

"Talk him out of it?"  
"Uh…."  
"If you're going, I'm going with you."  
"NO!"

She glared at them both as they synchronized their disapproval of her joining them.

"It's not safe."  
"Sokka's right, you need to stay here."

Vega's gaze narrowed as she quickly closed the gap between her and the stubborn prince. Her finger shot out, poking him roughly against the chest, a look of surprise overcoming his features. Mainly because it actually hurt. It'd been a while since he'd seen her temper flare up like it was, but he knew she could be just as hot headed as he was.

"You are NOT leaving me behind again. I am coming with you whether you think it's a fabulous idea or NOT!"  
"Vega…"  
"NO! Do not 'Vega' me! When I fell and I didn't think I'd ever see you a-again…"

Her voice began to crack as she quickly blinked back the tears, finding herself unable to finish her sentence and Zuko sighing in defeat. He wasn't going to be able to talk her out of it, no matter how badly he didn't want her to go. He needed her safe and yet needed her with him at all times as well. He just…had to believe in himself that he could keep her out of harms reach. The trio wrote a short note before leaving on Zuko's stolen war balloon.

They'd been flying for a while now, Zuko maintaining the altitude and speed with his fire bending as awkward silence fell on their shoulders. Like she'd thought before. Those two didn't really talk much to each other.

"Pretty clouds…"  
"Yeah…fluffy…"

Sokka eventually began to whistle, Zuko cutting him off shortly after.

"What?  
"What? Oh… I didn't say anything. You know, a friend of mine actually designed this war balloon."  
"No kidding."  
"Yup. A balloon…but for war."  
"If there's one thing my dad's good at, its war."  
"Yeaaaah, it seems to run in the family."  
"Hey, hold on! Not everyone in my family is like that!"  
"I know, I know! You've changed."  
"I meant my uncle. He was more of a father to me. And I really let him down…"  
"I think your uncle would be proud of you. Leaving your home to come help us. That's hard."  
"It wasn't that hard."  
"Really? You didn't leave behind anyone that you cared about?"

Zuko glanced over at Vega, a soft smile forming across his lips as he shook his head.

"I brought with me the only thing that matters."

Vega grinned, silently pointing at herself as Zuko laughed faintly, quietly noting to himself how cute she was when she blushed. Maybe he should embarrass her more often.

"My first girlfriend turned into the moon…"

Zuko and Vega exchanged glances before staring down at Sokka. No he didn't sound crazy at all…

"That's rough, buddy."

That's about all you could really say to a comment like that. The day quickly faded into night, Sokka and Vega falling asleep while Zuko remained awake to keep them afloat in the sky, as well as look out for their destination. Once it came into view, Zuko's voice quickly woke up the resting pair.

"There it is! There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught."

And so they began their decent, but quickly found that it would be a bit harder than that to get in.

"We're going down! The balloon's not working any more!"  
"The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we cant fly!"  
"So what are we supposed to do!"  
"I don't know! Crash landing?"

And that's exactly what happened. Zuko grabbed hold of Vega as they hit the water, Sokka having to cover his mouth when he hand got burned. And a few seconds later they hit solid ground, the trio being thrown out of the boat. Vega grimaced as Zuko landed on top of her. As he asked her if she was alright, she nodded faintly, accepting his help as they got to their feet. And it was then they realized the seriousness of the situation.

"How are we going to get off the island if the balloon wont work?"  
"We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one-way ticket."  
"You knew this would happen and you wanted to come anyway?"  
"My dad might be here! I had to come and see!"  
"Uncle always said I never thought things through but this…This is just crazy!"  
"Hey! I never wanted you guys to come along in the first place! And for the record! I always think things through! But my plans haven't exactly worked, so this time, I'm playing it by ear! So there!"

Sokka began to shove the remains of the balloon into the boiling hot water, the edges burning his hand so he resorted to kicking it until it began sinking beneath the surface.

"WHAT are you doing?!"  
"It doesn't work anyway! And we don't want anyone to find it!"  
"I hope you know what you're doing. There's no turning back now."

The three turned around to look at the massive prison looming over head. Sokka regretfully turned to Vega, his voice even lower than before.

"I'm really sorry I let you get dragged into this. You really shouldn't be here…"  
"Sokka, I'd rather be stranded on a giant volcanic rock of doom with you and Zuko, than left behind, knowing where the two of you REALLY are and worrying myself sick. I'm not sorry that I'm here and I'm not afraid and I AM going to do whatever I can to help you get Hakoda back. Even if our mother's couldn't be saved…he saved us."  
"Thank you…both of you."

They finally snuck their way in, quickly gaining uniforms in order to move about more freely.

"I hope these disguises work…"  
"We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible."  
"Are you sure this fits right…"

Though as a horde of guards rushed past the end of the hall, one stopped long enough to call for their help.

"Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard! Come on!"

The trio set off, melding in with the rest as they followed them out to where the problem was. Pushing back the prisoners, they made their way to the front in time to see a confrontation between a guard and a rather large prisoner. Sokka held back Zuko's urge to help the man as he insisted he hadn't done anything wrong. But when he announced he wanted to know just what the guard thought he'd done, he began to get mocked.

"He wants to know what he did. Isnt that cute?"

But as the three of them stood stoic , the guard frowned, glaring at them.

"Uh…very cute sure."  
"Super cute."  
"…The cutest."

The squabble continued until the prisoner was forced to fire bend out of self defense, which only landed him in 'the cooler'. Sokka was called out to help him take him in, leaving Zuko and Vega behind as they agreed to meet back in an hour. Zuko and Vega left eventually to find something to eat. When she'd said before that she wasn't scared. Well…maybe she was, a little, but was doing her best not to completely glue herself to Zuko's side. As they gathered food, another one of the guard's called out to them.

"Hey new guys! I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax."  
"But what if there's an incident. If I'm not prepared, someone could strike me on the head."  
"Yeah…that…would be bad."

The two guards began to laugh at the pair's naivety. The woman speaking first.

"Give it a week. They'll loosen up."  
"Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?"  
"No you cant date the female guards."  
"Trust me. You don't want to. Though from the looks of it, you might already have a little girlfriend."

But soon after his comment he was struck in the head with a cup, taking his attention off of Vega, much to her relief.

"No. That's not it. The Boiling Rock. It holds the Fire Nations most dangerous criminals right? So what about war prisoners?"

They were able to get the information they needed, meeting back up with Sokka as planned.

"Hey there…fellow…guard. How goes it?"  
"Zuko?"  
"Shh! Listen, we asked around the lounge. There are no water tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your father's not here…"

"What?! Are you sure?! Did you double check?!"  
"Yeah…I'm sure."  
"No………NO!"  
"I'm really sorry, Sokka…"  
"So we came all this way for nothing! I failed!…Again."  
"Gah, what would uncle say… Sometimes clouds have two sides. A dark and light and a silver lining in-between. Its like a silver sandwich. So…when life seems hard…take a bite out of the silver sandwich."  
"Maybe we haven't failed after all!"  
"That's the spirit! I cant believe that worked. I didn't even know what I was saying…"  
"No what you said made no sense at all. But look! It's Suki!"  
"Sokka's right…that made NO sense."

Zuko frowned over at Vega as she gave him a 'I'm just being honest' look. And before they could even get another word in, love struck Sokka was hot after Suki. As Sokka entered Suki's cell, Zuko and Vega stood watch. But as another guard approached, Zuko quickly knocked on the door, letting Sokka know they had trouble.

"Excuse me. I need to get into that cell."  
"No you cant go in there. The…lights are out, the prisoner could sneak up on you."  
"Step aside fool. Hey HEY what are you doing?!"

Zuko quickly pinned the woman against the door and then bent her backwards so that Sokka could get out unnoticed.

"Guards! Help! I think he's an imposter! Arrest him. Get him off me and arrest him!"

Vega looked at Sokka panicked before staring at Zuko, Zuko quickly nodding. If they didn't help her, they'd all be thrown into a cell. Vega pried the guard from Zuko's grasp as Sokka slammed him against the floor.

"You're under arrest!"

Vega helped the woman up before looking back toward Sokka and Zuko as Sokka whispered to him while leading him away, Vega quickly following along with the other guard. Vega was ordered to keep watch over Zuko's cell until the warden arrived. She drew in a soft breath as the man drew open the door, her eyes widening as he addressed him by his name.

"Well well well, I never thought I'd find you in here, Prince Zuko."  
"How did you know who I am."  
"How could I not? You broke my niece's heart."  
"You're Mai's uncle? I never meant to hurt her…"  
"Quiet! You're my special prisoner now… And you best behave. If these criminals found out who you are, the traitor prince who let his nation down, why they'd tear you to shreds."  
"So whats in it for you? Why don't you just tell my father and collect the reward."  
"Oh in due time, believe me. I intend to collect."

Vega stared in to the cell at Zuko, trying her best not to look concerned to no avail. Apparently they were wrong about Mai taking Zuko leaving her well. She looked away as the warden left, unable to watch his face fading behind a steel door. Once the rest of the guards were out of earshot, she glanced around before letting herself in.

"Vega get out of here, if you get caught you'll be in huge trouble."  
"I don't care…"

The memories shot back like painful rifts as she unwillingly recalled seeing Iroh locked up. And now Zuko. But…that's what they'd risk to come here, right?

"Please…I already let you down, I cant keep you safe from inside a cell. I'm not going to let you get caught and thrown in here as well because of me. Go find Sokka and just stay safe."

Iroh had said something so very similar while he was locked up too. She quickly hugged him, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist as he sighed.

"We'll get out of here, I promise. This is why I didn't want you to come…"  
"Don't say that. Don't tell me you wish I wasn't here. No matter what the danger level is, I always want to be next to you…"

Zuko smiled faintly, kissing her softly before pulling out of her grasp and pointing to the door.

"Please, go before someone sees you. …And I don't wish you weren't with me. I just wish we were somewhere else."

Vega was slow to nod and even slower to leave, abandoning Zuko to find Sokka. Once she did, the two discussed Sokka's idea on how to get out . Eventually they were able to meet back up with Suki and Zuko at the same time in order to let them in on it.

"Oh good you guys have met."  
"Actually we met a long time ago."  
"We did?"  
"Yeah you kinda burned down my village."  
"Oh…sorry about that. Nice to see you again!"

The four crouched behind the stairs in order to discuss Sokka's plan.

"So listen, I think we've come up with an escape plan. I checked out the coolers again. The whole point of them is to keep fire benders contained, right?"  
"Yeah…?"  
"So they're completely insolated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well to keep the cold in, it also has to keep the heat out, right?"  
"Just get to the point Sokka."  
"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water."  
"The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?"  
"I'm telling ya. It'll work. I walked around the perimeter, theres a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing bang boom, we're home free!"

"But how are you going to get the cooler out?"  
"Yeah. How are you gonna get the cooler out?"

The group was startled to find the previous 'trouble maker' listening in on their conversation as he hoped over the railing and joined them.

"What? W- we didn't- We didn't say that!"  
"Yeah. You heard wrong."  
"I heard you're hatching an escape plan. And I want it."  
"Theres nothing to get IN on."  
"Yeah. The only thing we're hatching is……an egg?"

Suki, Vega and Zuko all stared at Sokka in disbelief at his stupidity. An egg? Seriously? Vega shook her head, rubbing the brim of her nose as Suki slapped her forehead and Zuko exhaled a heavy sigh.

"Okay well, I come with you or the warden hears about this egg too."  
"I guess we have no choice."  
"Okay. You're in. Now first we need someone to unbolt the cooler. From the inside."  
"Oh. I can get you inside."

Sokka slipped Zuko a wrench as they schemed up a little plan to get Zuko inside the cooler. Him and Chit Sang began a fake fight, Zuko fire bending and consequently getting throw into one of 'the coolers'. Though even Vega couldn't help but wince as he was roughly tackled to the floor before being led away. Vega stuck close to Sokka until it was time to go get him from the cooler.

"I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson."  
"Yes. I have. Completely."

Zuko exhaled a breath of fire, a technique Iroh had taught him in order to keep warm. He'd used it once before when he was in the Northern Water Tribe. Grinning up at Sokka, he showed him the bolts gathered within his shirt.

"I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore."  
"Someones coming!"

Zuko grabbed the shoulders of both Sokka and Vega and pulled them inside, quickly slamming the outer door shut. Sokka looked out of the crack as two guards discussed the new arrivals that would come in the morning, and that some of them would be war prisoners.

"War prisoners. It could be your father…"  
"I know."  
"Well. What should we do? Are we going ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?"  
"I don't know! Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom? All of our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is going to show up?"  
"Its your call Sokka."

After a long debate, they decided it was best to try and go, the three rolling the cooler down and out to their waiting friends by the shore.

"Took you guys long enough. This here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming along too."  
"Fine. Everybody in the cooler. Lets go."

They pushed the cooler into the water before Sokka gathered up his clothes and sword he'd hidden away in the rocks.

"Are you sure you want to go? You're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your dad is your chance."  
"Your dad?"  
"If I had just…cut my losses at the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes its just better to call it quits before you fail."  
"No its not. Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out."  
"That's supposed to make me feel better?"  
"Even though you'll probably fail over and over and over again."  
"Seriously, not helping."  
"You have to TRY every time. You cant quit because you're afraid you MIGHT fail."  
"Hey, if you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?"  
"No. I'm staying. You guys go. You've been here long enough."  
"I'm not leaving without you Sokka."  
"We're staying too."  
"Not me, I'm out. Let's roll baby."

They watched as Chit Sang and his friends sailed off in the cooler, leaving them stranded.

"We gave up our only chance of escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake."

As they made their way back up to the prison, Chit Sang blew his cover and the alarms were sounded.

"The plan failed! They're caught!"

All they could do was keep moving until they had a good view of what was going on.

"The gondola's moving! This is it. If my dad's not there, we risked everything for nothing."  
"We had to."  
"Come on…come on…"

As they began letting prisoners out, the first one was a rather large bulky man with a nose ring. Vega couldn't help but giggle faintly at Zuko's question.

"Is that him?"  
"My dad doesn't have a nose ring! Where is he………That's it? That cant be it…"

As the rest of the prisoners got off, Sokka's heart sank. His father wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, Sokka."  
"Oh no…"

Though there was one more left it would seem, the guards demanding him to get off the gondola. And sure enough. It was Hakoda.

"Dad…"


	33. Chapter 28

Okay so I get a lot of complaints that Vega isnt a bender and I've mentioned in previous chapters that she CAN fight, so I had her teamed up with Suki in this one. Yippeee.

* * *

All of them were relieved to see Hakoda, despite their current predicament. As the prisoners were lined up for the warden, Sokka forced his way inline with the other guards in order to keep an eye on his father. And the first chance he got, he slipped into his father's cell along with Vega for a short reunion and to plot out a new plan. After they formed a new escape strategy, Vega and Sokka headed down to Zuko's cell to inform him of the details.

"Zuko, are you there?"  
"I'm here."  
"We just got done talking to my dad. We came up with an escape plan together."  
"What are you two doing here?"  
"I was just telling this dirty low-life what I think of him!"  
"Well, you'll have to do that later, he's coming with us."  
"Why?"  
"Because we have orders straight from the warden, that's why!"  
"Could I get just ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?"  
"Fine. Ten seconds."

Vega watched Sokka slip inside and begin 'beating up' Zuko. She laughed lightly along with the other two guards, but for completely different reasons. But soon enough, they came in and pulled Zuko out, leaving Sokka and Vega behind.

"What do you think they want with him…?"  
"I don't know. But it cant be good. The longer we stay here, the more likely it is that we all get caught."

Zuko was roughly led down the hallway as he struggled lightly, demanding to know what was going on.

"What are you doing?! Where are you taking me?!"

But he was never given an answer, simply thrown harshly into a questioning room. He landed against the chair before turning to yell at the guards, but his answer came from a surprising source.

"I didn't do anything wrong!"  
"Come on Zuko. We all know that's a lie."  
"Mai…"

A short bout of silence passed between the pair before Zuko sunk himself down into the chair, his head bowed as he stared at the floor. Why the hell was she here?

"How did you know I was here…"  
"Because I know you so well."  
"But…how…."  
"The warden's my uncle you idiot! The truth is, I guess I don't know you. All I get is a letter? You could have at least looked me in the eye when you ripped out my heart."  
"I thought we went through this before, I didn't mean to…"  
"You didn't mean to?! I thought we were at least friends Zuko! 'Dear Mai, I'm sorry you had to find out this way, but I'm leaving'."  
"STOP! This isn't about you! This is about the fire nation."  
"Thanks Zuko, that makes me feel ALL better."  
"Mai I never wanted to hurt you, but I had to do this to save my country."  
"Save it!? Youre betraying your country!"  
"That's not how I see it! And it doesn't concern you anyway! I already told you-"  
"Youre with Vega, yeah I GET IT! Maybe…I'm just not as over you as I thought I was."

And with that they were at a stand still. Zuko had never wanted to hurt Mai at all, but he wasn't about to apologize for what he did and what he was still doing. He was making the right choices for himself for once, he wasn't going to feel guilty for that. Not now. Not ever.

Sokka and Vega split up, Vega heading back to Hakoda's cell and Sokka to Suki's. But before she could get there she was grabbed by another guard.

"Come on we have orders."  
"What…orders?"  
"We're taking a list of people up top for the warden!"

She did her best to keep up with his pace and before she knew it, she was back in front of Sokka.

"Hey you! The warden wants to see you!"  
"Why?""I don't know. I didn't ask."  
"Maybe I could schedule another time with him? How's tomorrow."  
"He wants to see you. NOW."

Two other guards grabbed hold of him, forcing him down the hall as Vega and the other guard followed behind. This was really not good. What if their cover had been blown again? Vega paled at the thought of being the only one left outside of a cell. She was a smart girl, but to be the only one left on the outside with the freedom to roam? If Sokka was caught, anyone who spoke to him, Zuko, Hakoda or Suki would be watched like a hawk and immediately suspected. Escaping would become next to impossible. And that thought would make anyone a little bit uneasy. She watched silently as Sokka was thrown into a line up in front of Chit Sang. Oh please don't let that huge oaf betray them.

"Who is it?"  
"That's him warden, he's the imposter!"

Vega's eyes shot to the accused, the relief spilling over her features. Thank goodness. Chit Sang was pointing to the guard that had so unjustly locked up in one of the coolers. She smiled over at Sokka, both of them refraining from practically breaking into dance from relief. As everyone was dismissed and the guard was dragged away, Vega rushed to Sokka's side, the two of them quickly heading back down.

"Man, that was a close one."  
"Too close, Sokka if this doesn't work…"  
"Don't worry, it'll work! My dad's with us this time, remember? We'll be fine, we'll get out of here."  
"Do you know how to get them to open up the cells and let the prisoners out?"  
"Yeah I got an idea… Just wait for us outside."

Vega nodded and the two split up, Sokka using his random moments of genius to convince another guard to let out the prisons. Moments later, Vega, Sokka, Hakoda and Suki were reunited as Sokka declared they had to start a riot. Hakoda smiled, taking the lead in attempting to start it by shoving a rather large tattooed bald man.

"Hey! What'd you do that for, that hurt my feelings…"  
"Arent you mad at me?"  
"Uh…well normally I would be but I've been learning to control my anger…"  
"Uhhhh…."  
"This isn't working."

Chit Sang had made his way back over, grabbing hold of Sokka. But luckily enough, they could use him to their advantage this time.

"Hey you! Youre lucky I didn't rat you out. But my generosity comes with a price. I know youre planning another escape attempt and I want in."  
"Actually, we're trying to escape right now. BUT, we need a riot! You wouldn't happen to know how to start one, would you?"  
"A prison riot? Please…"

And off he went and sure enough, had a riot started in under 5 seconds.

"Impressive. "

Both Hakoda and Vega voiced the same opinion in unison as the same bald man declared he no longer cared about control and joined in the massive brutality. But despite all the commotion, it was then that she noticed Zuko still hadn't joined them… What was keeping him?

"Ma'am theres a riot going on! I'm here to protect you!"  
"I don't need any protection."  
"Believe me, she doesn't."  
"I'm sorry but I'm under direct orders from your uncle to make sure nothing happens."

Zuko took the opportunity as the guard made his way inside, sending a blast of fire at his feet as he jumped in front of Mai protectively, giving the prince the space he needed to get out. Slamming the door shut, he locked both Mai and the guard inside, Mai glaring daggers at him from the small slit in the door. He didn't have time for this. He took off at full speed outside, searching until he spotted the others. A short yelp is what caught Vega's attention as she looked just in time to see Zuko throwing a guard off of him with ease.

"Zuko! Good, we're all here. Now all we need to do is grab the warden and get to the gondolas."  
"And how do we do that?"  
"I'mmmm, not sure."

"Vega, do you know how to fight?"  
"Well…yes, my father taught me before he died and then I trained with Zuko and his uncle."  
"Good, do you think you can get up to the warden with me?"

While Zuko and Sokka were arguing, Vega glanced up, making a small passage way in her mind on how to get to the warden before nodding. Suki grinned and told her to follow her lead, and the two of them set off.

"UGH! I thought you thought this through!"  
"I thought you told me its okay NOT to think everything through!"  
"Maybe not everything! But this is kind of important!"  
"Hey uh, fellas, I think your girlfriends are taking care of it."

Sokka and Zuko stopped their bickering in time to see Suki and Vega charging through the crowd, using their light frames and agility to gracefully pass over the prisoners, using their heads as stepping stones. They gained enough momentum to run up the steel wall, flipping backwards. Vega caught the bar with her hands were Suki caught it with her feet, both of them flipping up to the next level and easily taking out the guards. Vega continued to run past Suki as she began to climb up to the final level that held the warden, Vega doing the same shortly after. Suki landed in front while Vega came in behind. With his attention on Suki, she swiftly kicked the back of his legs, landing him on his knees as Suki caught hold of his arms and tied them behind his back. Using his own crown as a gang, they smiled down at him.

"Sorry warden, you're our prisoner now."

Vega pulled him up and slammed him against the wall, Suki grinning over as the boys finally caught up. They were already out of breath, and the girls were just beginning to have fun.

"We've got the warden, now lets get out of here!"  
"Those are some girls."  
"Tell me about it."

Vega and Suki took the lead while Chit Sang carried the warden in the back. But just as they were almost there, they ran into more guards. As the launching flames came toward them, Vega was pulled back by Zuko, blocking the attacks easily.

"Back off! We've got the warden!"

Zuko took the lead as the guards backed down, the rest of them staying on guard as they passed through to the gondola. Once there, Suki through open the door and everyone piled on. That was, except Zuko. He stayed behind, pulling the lever as the gondola began to slide away. Vega watched as the space grew between them, her heart racing as the guards began their assault. Once he'd broken the level he leapt off the railing, Sokka grabbing hold of him and pulling him inside.

"What are you doing?!"  
"Making it so they cant stop us."  
"Way to think ahead."  
"Next time you think ahead, do it faster."  
"What? Did I scare you?"

Vega glared at the young prince's mocking grin before she turned her back to him. Hakoda stared down to keep watch, drawing everyone's attention as he posed a rather important question.

"Wait, who's that?"  
"That's a problem. Its my sister and her friend."

Glancing down, Azula and Ty Lee came into view. Yes, that was a very BIG problem. Azula and Ty Lee began their ascent onto the gondola, the rest preparing for the upcoming battle.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for.  
"Me too. Vega, stay inside."  
"Not likely."

Vega and Suki were the first ones onto before Sokka and Zuko joined them.

"You two take out Ty Lee, me and Zuko will handle Azula."

And the fight was on, Suki and Vega fending off Ty Lee's disabling hits with their skills in martial arts while Zuko teamed his fire bending with Sokka's swordsmanship. But while they were distracted, the warden managed to free himself, screaming to cut the lines. The gondola was brought to a sharp halt, Zuko catching Sokka before he fell as Suki and Vega held on. Ty Lee yelled to Azula, the plans the guards had to carry out the warden's orders. Abandoning the battle, Azula and Ty Lee made it safely onto a passing gondola, leaving her brother and his friends to their presumed fate. There was nothing they could do. Sliding back inside, Zuko informed Hakoda of the news.

"Theyre cutting the line! The gondola is about to go!"  
"I hope this thing floats."

But before they could abandon hope, their rescue came from the most unexpected source. Mai managed to take out all the guards and get the gondola moving again.

"Who's that!"  
"Its Mai!"

Vega stared down in just as much surprise as the rest. Mai was here? Of course she was, her and Azula and Ty Lee had been three peas in a pod since childhood, where one was, the other two were always behind. But why was she helping them. Azula would have her head for helping Zuko. But he'd die, they'd all die, if she hadn't. They made it to the other side, running out as soon as the door slid open. Hakoda had to remind Chit Sang to leave the warden before smugly informing their captive that his record was now broken.

"Well, we made it out, now what?"  
"Zuko what are you doing?"  
"My sister was on that island."  
"Yeah and she's probably right behind us so lets not stop."  
"What I mean is she must have come here somehow. There! That's our way out of here."

Zuko ran to a cliff, pointing down at a large fire nation war balloon. Perfect. Once they climbed aboard and set sail, they could finally relax. It was amazing they even managed to get off.

"Good work guys, I couldn't have done this without you. Thanks, it really means a lot to me."  
"Like I said, you have to try every time."

They were all exhausted. Sokka sat down with Suki and his father, formally introducing the two. Sokka was practically beaming, showing off his girlfriend to his father. Chit Sang kept to himself while Vega propped her body up in a corner. Zuko joined her shortly, putting his arm around her shoulders as he kissed the side of her head.

"You know, I was worried we wouldn't make it out of there alive."  
"We owe Mai our lives…She's still in love with you, isn't she?"  
"I don't know… But I guess she doesn't hate me."  
"Yeah…"

It was nightfall before they made it back to the air temple, Katara, Aang and Toph greeting them as Sokka, Zuko and Vega were the first ones off.

"What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?"  
"It kinda got destroyed."  
"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip."  
"Did you at least get some good meat?"  
"I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood."

Next in line was Hakoda, followed by Suki and Chit Sang.

"I'm new. Whats up everybody."  
"Dad…""Hi, Katara."  
"How are you here? What is going on? Where did you go?"  
"We kind of went to a fire nation prison."

Sokka was pulled over to his father and sister as they hugged, knowing they wouldn't be separated again for a good while. Vega couldn't help but feel the slightest twinge of heartache as she watched, it just made it sink in more that both her parents were dead.

"Seriously? You guys didn't find ANY meat?"


	34. Author Note 4

Ha ha, wow. A lot of people are waiting for me to update. And hell yes I watched the last episodes, and I keep thinking NO THAT CANT BE IT! Had Avatar been a traditional anime, more than 2 people would have died. I thought it was hilarious though "Did Jet just die?" "I don't know, its really vague." There was still a lot unanswered even at the ending so I keep hoping maybe they'll make one more book. Now, despite following the original story line because the writers of Avatar are bloody geniuses, as you all know I like to tweak the story. SO, SOMEBODY'S gonna die. But I'm no telling you who. Or how many. However, for those of you who hate tragic endings and like the fluffy love stuff, I'll PROBABLY write an alternate ending where everyones like "yay we lived." Now WHEN these updates will happen, I dunno. I have 2 episodes plus the two hour movie, so that's 3 hours of script I have to go and write up and then tweak. On another note, I felt really bad for Azula. I mean, obviously no one in Avatar land acts their age for the most part, so people forget that she's only 14. Which is just one of the things the ending left unanswered, what happened to Azula? What happened to their mother? Ect ect. And I still don't know how I feel about the whole Aang Katara business. I mean, 12 and 14? I know he's mature for his age but still. Well whatever, all those A/K fans got the biggest squee of their life for them ending up together lol. Anyway, just wanted to let the world know I'm still alive and plan on finishing this story. As all good things must come to an end.


End file.
